Loveless Juntos por siempre
by Kokoru Baransu
Summary: Juntos por siempre Nueva historia! Sesshomaru e Inuyasha llevan una buena relacion como hermanos a pesar de las distancias...hijos del banquero mas importante de Europa...el amor llama a la puerta de Sesshomaru pero despierta un interes en Inuyasha, que p
1. Así nos enamoramos

**Hola a todo el mundo…antes que nada debo decir que los personajes de este fic, el cual es el primero que escribo, no me pertenecen. Espero les agrade; espero sus criticas y comentarios!**

**Ch.1 Sentimientos reprimidos**

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que Rin había llegado al lado de su amo Sesshomaru y del señor Jaken. Ahora ya no era una niña; al contrario, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer. Su cabello negro y largo brillaba bajo los rayos del sol, sus ojos color chocolate expresaban una gran alegría y su piel era tan blanca y tersa como la seda. Este cambio no había pasado desapercibido por los humanos ni por los demonios que constantemente iban al castillo de Sesshomaru a pedirle la mano de la joven. Sin embargo, y por extraña razón, el amo de las tierras de occidente siempre rechazaba a todos aquellos que se interesaban en la pequeña.

Rin había comenzado a fijarse en su amo de una manera completamente nueva y diferente a como estaba acostumbrada. La joven de 18 años solo se fijaba en la mirada fría de su amo y en su cuerpo lo cual a veces la hacía sonrojar y entristecerse al pensar que su amo Sesshomaru jamás se fijaría en una humana como ella.

Cierto día Rin salió al río que estaba cerca del castillo para tomar un baño de agua fría ya que la que había en el castillo estaba demasiado caliente para quitarse el calor de aquel verano. Cuando llegó al río se desvistió dejando caer su kimono al suelo, recorriendo su suave y ardiente piel. Minutos después estaba dentro del agua disfrutando de la sensación que ésta le provocaba cuando de pronto sintió como unas garras la levantaban por los aires. Un demonio que rondaba por los alrededores había percibido su aroma y al ver a una mujer tan bella como ella decidió secuestrarla para hacerla suya.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí…eres muy hermosa y ardiente para ser una humana

-Dejame, por favor, que alguien me ayude…

-Nadie te puede escuchar niña tonta

Rin comenzó a golpear al demonio quien se reía ya que los ataques de la chica no le hacían nada. El demonio la aventó al césped haciendola perder la conciencia por el golpe en su cabeza. Comenzó a abrirle las piernas cuando de repente sintió una quemadura insoportable en la espalda. Cuando volteó se percató de que Sesshomaru lo había herido

-Y quien demonios eres tu?

-Soy el amo y señor de estas tierras y ella es mi mujer así que será mejor que te largues…

-O si no qué?

Sesshomaru no estaba para juegos ya que percibió el olor a sangre proveniente de Rin así que sin pensarlo dos veces sacó su espada y atravesó al demonio haciéndolo desaparecer inmediatamente. Poco después se acercó a la mujer que yacía tendida en la hierba y al ver su hermoso cuerpo iluminado por el sol sintió una chispa de electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. La cubrió con su capa y la llevó al castillo.

Una vez ahí esperó a que Rin recobrara la conciencia ya que para curarle la herida debía de estar boca abajo y sin moverse. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos y vio a su amo no pudo evitar abrazarlo

-Amo Sesshomaru…dijo entre sollozos…gracias…

-Debemos curarte, dijo fríamente el youkai mientras Rin, quien aun seguía desnuda, pero cubierta con una sábana, se ponía boca abajo.

Al primer contacto de su amo, el cuerpo de la humana se tensó lo cual fue fácilmente percibido por el demonio al igual que el olor de las mujeres humanas en celo. No lo pudo evitar y una leve sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-Esto te va a doler un poco pero debes aguantar para que no se vaya a infectar la herida.

-Hai

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una bella sacerdotisa sentada bajo el árbol sagrado, admirando el cielo estrellado…recordando los buenos momentos que había pasado al lado de sus amigos. Kagome había tomado una decisión importante, la cual repercutiría durante toda su vida, sin embargo estaba segura de que era lo mejor para todos…para él .

Hacia poco tiempo que Kagome había comenzado a percibir una fuerza increíblemente potente hasta que cierto día decidió salir a investigar. Caminó y caminó sin rumbo hasta que su cuerpo la llevó al pie de aquella cascada en la que había salvado a Kikyou de la muerte. Al llegar se encontró con ésta:

Ki: Veo que aun no encuentras las fuerzas para irte a tu época

Ka: Pero que…K-Kikyou, preguntó temerosa

Ki: Escuchame muy bien Kagome, y escuchame con atención…quiero que te vayas. Inuyasha ya no necesita de ti ya que he vuelto para quedarme a su lado, como debería de haber pasado desde un principio. Podremos tener la vida que nos fue arrebatada hace ya muchos años…debes irte, entiendes? Inuyasha me ama al igual que yo a él y cualquier sentimiento que pudiese haber florecido entre ustedes es como consecuencia del recuerdo de mi persona que descansa en ti…tu eres mi reencarnación, después de todo.

A pesar de que la joven no lo queria aceptar, todo lo que Kikyou le había dicho era cierto…Inuyasha siempre había mostrado preocupación por Kagome pero jamás interés o un poco de cariño. Cuando comenzó a caer la noche, una tenue brisa comenzó a humedecer el ambiente y Kagome comenzó a acelerar el paso para evitar mojarse lo cual fue completamente imposible ya que la fuerza de aquella tormenta se acentuó hasta que el agua tocó la piel cubierta por el uniforme verde. Estaba tiritando de frío sin percatarse de que un hanyou se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ella; segundos después…

I: ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Estas empapada, vamos, súbete a mi espalda, debemos llegar a la aldea para evitar que te enfermes.

Ka: Gracias, Inu…Yasha…cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras la joven se acerco al hanyou antes de caer desmayada. Afortunadamente unas fuertes y cálidas manos alcanzaron a agarrarla.

I: Kagome! Vamos Kagome, respóndeme, dime algo…demonios, está muy fría y se ve muy mal, no podré llegar a tiempo.

Así que sin pensarlo más Inuyasha se dirigió a una cueva que conocía, aquella en la que 62 años antes su amada Kikyou había cuidado de aquel ladrón.

Al llegar el joven se percató de que una fiebre comenzaba a apoderarse de su acompañante así que sin pensarlo dos veces prendió una fogata pero al ver que Kagome no se reponía…

I: Kagome…dios, no se qué estoy haciendo…por favor, perdoname…y diciendo estas palabras comenzó a quitarle el uniforme embriagándose a cada momento del aroma de aquella hermosa mujer

_Su aroma es tan…delicioso, me pregunto cómo será el sabor de su piel y…sus labios…no, no debo pensar en ella de esa manera, yo amo a Kikyou / De verdad? A quién tratas de engañar/ qué? Quién está ahí?_

Y de la nada salió un rayo luminoso el cual traía consigo la imagen de una bellisima mujer vestida con una largo kimono color verde esmeralda con grabados de dragones y aves fénix.

A: Mi pequeño hijo, estas tan confundido sobre ese sentimiento que te carcome cada día que no sabes si en verdad amas a Kikyou o a su reencarnación

I: M…ma…ma? Preguntó incrédulo mientras la imagen de esa mujer se acercaba al cuerpo de Kagome. Le puso una mano sobre el pecho de ésta y una calidez lleno el cuerpo de la myko quien comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. Segundos después la imagen de la madre de Inuyasha había desaparecido y cuando éste volteó a ver a Kagome se encontró con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, enojo y miedo.

Ka: Qué pasó aquí? Preguntó mientras se abotonaba la blusa que instantes antes el hanyou había abierto con torpeza

I: Yo…bueno…es que tu…

Ka: No importa, dijo en un tono que le heló la sangre al medio demonio, será mejor que nos vayamos y saliendo con paso firme de la cueva se dirigió a la aldea de la anciana Kaede donde sus amigos los esperaban.


	2. Aproximaciones

**Jimena-chan: Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo te agrade. Si tienes alguna sugerencia o idea hazmelo saber**

**Fer: Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Ch.2 Aproximaciones**

Esa noche, Rin tuvo fiebre debido al ungüento que le había aplicado su amo. Sesshomaru no entendía por qué pero estaba muy preocupado por su niña…pero, en que demonios estaba pensando? Como era posible que un demonio honorable como él estuviera preocupado por una humana insignificante como ella? Sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Rin. Al entrar percibió a la chica bañada en sudor debido a su fiebre, cuando se acercó a su cama se quitó la sotana dejandola caer al suelo y mostrando sus bien formados músculos. Quitó la sábana que cubría a la humana y la abrazó…(qué sacrificado T o T y lo que pasa es que Rin se durmió sin vestirse, eh?) La temperatura comenzó a ceder y sin saber cómo las manos de Sesshomaru recorrieron la espalda de su protegida hasta llegar a su cintura en donde se cerraron. El aroma a flores silvestres comenzó a embriagarlo y ligeros gruñidos se escaparon de la garganta de Sesshomaru hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse de un tono rojizo.

_Mírate nada más…es increíble como esta bella joven te ha cambiado / de qué demonios hablas/ no lo niegues! Te gusta y te hace sentir especial / Yo soy especial y esta mocosa no tiene nada que ver / Te gusta / qué, estas loco/ el que esta loco eres tú al no aceptarlo / callate!_

A la mañana siguiente Rin abrió suavemente los ojos y cual fue su grata sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su amo estaba ahí, junto a ella, abrazandola. No pudo evitar que el color se le subiera a las mejillas al percatarse de que estaba desnuda. Pronto se entristeció al pensar que eso no significaba nada para su amo. Por su parte, Sesshomaru había dormido como nunca y al sentir la ardiente piel de su Rin se estremeció. Aún no se había percatado de que ella ya estaba despierta ya que se hacía la dormida. Sin detenerse, el yukai le dio un beso en el hombro y se levantó.

Cuando Rin bajó a desayunar se topó con esos bellos ojos almendrados y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

R: Amo Sesshomaru…

S: …

R: Yo quería agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi

S: Te sientes mejor, le preguntó con el mismo tono frío y calculador de siempre

R: Hai, Sesshomaru-sama

Esa tarde su amo salió y no volvió si no hasta tres días después. Sesshomaru había comenzado a hacer estos viajes largos desde la muerte de Naraku y aunque nadie sabía qué era lo que el señor de aquellas tierras hacía en ese tiempo la bella humana creaba conjeturas en su cabeza que la atormentaban.

Durante esos días, Rin se dedicó a sacar a pasear a su mascota A-Un acompañada de Sentaro, un joven youkai de la misma edad de Rin, con cabellos rubios y largos que caían por su espalda. A pesar de que Sentaro tenía una belleza excepcional (ojos verde esmeralda, nariz fina, labios delgados pero sensuales, tez bronceada), la joven jamás se había fijado en él de la manera que él hubiese deseado ya que lo conocía desde que era pequeña y no representaba mas que un buen amigo en el que podía confiar.

En la tarde del tercer día, Rin se encontraba sentada en un claro cubierto de bellas flores y mientras recogía unas cuantas para armar un ramo, su amigo la observaba. No podía imaginar cómo sería tocar aquella piel tan deseada y sin percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo se acercó a Rin hasta aspirar el embriagante olor a manzanilla que desprendía el cabello de la joven. Aspiró hasta que sus pulmones no soportaron más aire y al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquella hermosa mirada chocolate que lo observaba con curiosidad e inocencia.

R: ¿Te encuentras bien Sentaro, hace rato que te estoy hablando y no respondías

Sen: Lo siento señorita Rin, no era mi intención yo…

Repentinamente Rin lo tomó de la mano para que se levantara con las mejillas coloradas; el contacto de sus manos provocaron un huracán en el corazón del joven youkai quien se percató de que eran observados y al percibir el olor del amo y señor de aquellas tierras

Sen: Gomen-nasai señorita Rin, yo no debí tocarla

R: ¿De qué hablas Sentaro? Si tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde pequeños, además…deja de llamarme señorita, solo dime Rin

En cuanto estas palabras volaron por el aire se escuchó aquella voz fría e insensible pero a la vez tan amada y deseada por Rin.

R: Amo Sesshomaru! Volvió…dijo la mujer mientras iba corriendo en dirección de su amo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y sin poder controlar sus impulsos Rin se abalanzó sobre el gran youkai. Este quedó realmente impresionado ante aquella muestra de afecto sin embargo no lo correspondió. Dandose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer Rin se alejó a tres metros de distancia de su amo y se arrodilló en el pasto diciendo

R: Amo Sesshomaru perdóneme por favor, no era mi intención, no me vaya a echar, se lo suplico, gomen-nasai

S: Sentaro, llévate a A-Un al castillo y déjanos solos en seguida.

Los nervios y el miedo comenzaron a apoderarse de Rin; ¿de qué le quería hablar su amo? ¿qué le haría?. Ese olor llegó a Sesshomaru quien con voz grave dijo

S: Debo hablar seriamente contigo Rin…la chica lo miró horrorizada, su amo jamás había cruzado más de cinco palabras con ella y ahora quería que sostuvieran una conversación ¿qué debía decir? ¿cómo debía actuar?

Ante esto, Sesshomaru no pudo evitar reír para sus adentros, disfrutaba ver la manera en que su niña lo respetaba…pero odiaba que hubiese una barrera tan enorme entre ellos…¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?

S: Sabes perfectamente que no debes desviar la atención de mis sirvientes para distraerte…debes de ser mas responsable y si estas tan aburrida puedes pedirle ayuda

R: Lo siento mucho Sesshomaru-sama, no volverá a suceder…

El olor a sal llegó a la nariz del youkai quien lentamente se aproximó a su protegida hasta quedar a menos de una cuarta de distancia.

**Lamento que este capítulo haya estado tan corto; les prometo que el siguiente lo compensará**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS KOKORU BARANSU**


	3. Recuerda tu promesa

**Kimera 82: gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, te prometo que le daré un buen escarmiento a Kikyo, jajaja**

**Sirena 2000: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Silivia-Chan: Aquí tienes la continuación del romance de Sessh/Rin la cualira más rápida e intensa que la de Inu/Kag, pero no sufras, habrá de todo…por cierto, si habrá lemos, en menos de lo que esperas**

**Jimena-Chan: me alegra que te guste la historia…gracias por leer!**

**Ch.3 Recuerda tu promesa**

El viento revolvía los suaves cabellos de una joven quien mantenía una postura de doblegación; frente a ella se encontraba aquel bello ser que había sido fuente de muchos de sus sufrimientos. Rin aún no se había percatado de la proximidad de su amo hasta que el aliento de éste chocó contra su flequillo. Por Kami, si tan solo fuera lo suficientemente listo para saber los sentimientos que producía en ella; algo muy caliente comenzó a nacer en el vientre bajo de la joven y su respiración se volvió cada vez más rápida y cortada, el simple hecho de verlo a los ojos la volvía vulnerable. Aquel ambiente de paz y perfección se rompió cuando el youkai articuló aquellas palabras tan temidas por Rin:

S: Escúchame con mucha atención…en dos semanas se llevará a cabo una gran reunión en el castillo y muchos de los demonios más fuertes e importantes de estas tierras vendrán para presenciar un momento muy importante de mi vida

R: Lo sé… ¿cómo es ella?

Ante aquella pregunta el youkai se quedó congelado

S: ¿Qué…que fue lo que dijiste? Preguntó reponiéndose de su impresión; por primera vez en su vida el sentimiento de duda y…temor, invadió el ser de aquel demonio, sin embargo su orgullo fue mas fuerte que todo aquello que había estado experimentando _("El amor es un sentimiento que debilita a los seres…es por eso que los humanos son tan inútiles!", pensó para sus adentros)_

R: Me gustaría que Sesshomaru-sama me describa a la que será su futura mujer…respondió la bella mujer con una gran tristeza y melancolía en los ojos acompañados de una falsa sonrisa

S: ¿Acaso me has estado espiando, inquirió con una voz tan fría y calculadora que Rin no pudo impedir bajar su vista avergonzada. Si no hubiese hecho esto quizá hubiese presenciado la actitud tan extraña de su amo; el estaba…sonriendo!

R: No amo, yo no sería capaz de irrumpir en su privacidad…es solo que…conozco las costumbres de los youkai y…ahora que ya no hay guerras imagino que usted…desea tener una familia…de sangre pura…como usted…la voz comenzaba a quebrársele

S: Veo que lo has entendido, así que…

R: Usted desea que Rin se vaya para que el apestoso olor a humano se disperse y su mujer no se moleste…no se preocupe amo…algún día debía pasar…dejaré el castillo lo antes posible…-y sin permitir que su amo le dijese nada se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.

_¿Y ahora qué animal le picó/ Acaso no te das cuenta, no le has dicho nada…ni siquiera se lo diste a entender/ Qué, si estaba mas que claro, cualquier hembra lo hubiese entendido_

El frió se agolpaba en el rostro de Rin quien en estos momentos sentía que se moría…sus sueños se escapaban junto con su alma. Sabía que su sentimiento no sería correspondido jamás ya que su amo odiaba a los de su especie…entonces, ¿por qué la había revivido cuando era pequeña, ¿por qué le había permitido seguir con él, ¿por qué la alejaba de él?...ya nada importaba…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Rin quien llegó a toda velocidad a su cuarto buscando los regalos más preciados que le había dado su amo. Algún día sucedería eso y ella lo sabía, sin embargo nunca se había imaginado que sería tan doloroso. Después de llenar un pequeño costal con tres kimonos, un espejo mágico y una peineta la joven se dirigía a salir del castillo cuando sintió cómo una fuerte mano se apoderaba de ella. Al voltear se encontró con el rostro de su amo quien la veía con tristeza y ternura. Al menos eso fue lo que creyó Rin …

_Debe de ser mi deseo de estar junto a él, en todo lo que llevo de conocerlo jamás lo he visto sonreír y sin poder contenerse sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba._

_Estará feliz porque la detuve, se preguntaba el youkai mientras sentía cómo el olor embriagante de su protegida le llenaba los poros lo cual causaba que su sangre se agolpara en cierta parte de cuerpo…Kami, ahora no, soy un youkai poderoso, debo controlarme!_

R: No se preocupe amo, aunque me duela mucho…le deseo lo mejor…espero que tenga la familia que tanto ha deseado…una sonrisa melancólica se dibujó en sus labios

Sin pensarlo, Sesshomaru pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Rin y la atrajo hacia él dándole un beso en sus cabellos.

R: ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? Se separó rápidamente de su amo con miedo

S: No sé que es lo que te está sucediendo pequeña, pero no voy a dejar que hagas una locura

R: ¿De qué…de qué esta hablando Sesshomaru-sama?

S: Acaso ya no te acuerdas de lo que me prometiste?

Flash Back

Era una bella noche estrellada de invierno, a pesar del frío que hacía Rin estaba descubierta dejando ver su pálida piel; sus labios estaban rosados debido a la sangre que era inyectada en ellos.

S: Será mejor que te cubras, no querrás enfermarte

R: No se preocupe Sesshoaru-sama, me gusta el frío…me hacer sentir…viva

Ante aquellas palabras el youkai la vio como queriendo descifrar lo que estaba pensando su protegida y sin saber cómo terminó sentado junto a ella. La adolescente al sentir aquel calor tan agradable no pudo evitar inclinarse en el torso de su amo quien ya tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de Rin. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir cada vez más rápido mientras sus respiraciones se hacían entrecortadas. Un olor, mezcla de deseo, miedo, excitación y amor llegaron a la nariz del youkai quien, convencido de que Rin le correspondía posó sus suaves labios sobre los de ella. Sesshomaru comenzó a besarlos suavemente, deleitándose poco a poco con ese néctar tan deseado para después introducir lentamente su lengua en la boca de su amada. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin lo había aceptado! Después de años de tenerla frente a si, se percató de lo que sentía por aquella humana tan débil…tal vez, después de todo, no era tan malo estar enamorado…su padre lo había estado y de una mujer asi que…¿por qué el no?

Los brazos de Rin rodearon el cuello del youkai jugando suavemente con los bellitos del cuello de éste; Sesshomaru dejó escapar un gruñido de deseo que regresó a la realidad a la humana quien con ojos llenos de pánico se alejó de su amo arrodillandose para pedirle perdón pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, su protector se encontraba abrazándola de nuevo.

R: Sesshomaru-sama…

S: Lo siento Rin…

_Debí imaginarlo, solo fue un impulso, nada más que eso, él no me quiere, sin embargo, eso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber dado mi amo_

R: Fue mi culpa amo, yo…-unos suaves dedos se habían posado sobre sus labios

S: Perdóname Rin, yo no debí de haberte ignorado durante tanto tiempo como lo he hecho…

_¿Qué! Acaso su amo había perdido la razón…¿le estaba pidiendo perdón a una humana débil e insignificante como ella?_

S: Te prometo que una vez que todo esto acabe, una vez que ya no exista Naraku ni ninguna amenaza, te haré mi mujer y formaremos una familia…ante esas palabras Sesshomaru sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amada humana se tensaba mientras el olor a sal llegaba a él…claro, si tu me aceptas

_El mundo se volvió loco…no, no, estoy soñando, debe ser eso_

Y como queriendo corroborar que ese momento era verdad Rin se acercó a Sesshomaru y lo besó de la manera más tierna que él jamás se hubiera imaginado

R: Entonces, ¿no estoy soñando?

La inocencia de Rin hizo aparecer una leve sonrisa en aquellos hermosos labios

S: ¿Debo entender entonces que has aceptado?

Con una gran sonrisa lo abrazó

R: Si

S: Es una promesa, y diciendo aquellas palabras tomó la mano de Rin para depositar un beso.

Fin del flash back

**Esto es todo por hoy**

**Muchos besos**

**Dejen reviews por favor!**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	4. Confesiones

**Ch.4 Confesiones**

Inuyasha no podía identificar el olor que salía del cuerpo de Kagome ya que jamás lo había percibido.

Ka: Será mejor que no le contemos a nadie sobre este incidente, entendiste, Inuyasha?-al decir estas palabras y al voltearlo a ver el hanyou sintió cómo su sangre se le helaba. ¿De verdad era su Kagome la que le estaba hablando? ¿Qué le pasaba?

I: ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Ka: ¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo con indiferencia

I: Vamos Kagome, algo traes y no me lo quieres decir así que o me dices o…y tomandola fuertemente por las muñecas la jaló hacia él…o si no no te dejo ir

Ka: Inuyasha…-oh no, iba a decir aquella palabra, demonios, sin embargo-…suéltame por favor…el frío que escapaba de aquella voz no se podía dejar pasar desapercibida

Inuyasha, en vez de soltarla la juntó más a su cuerpo hasta abrazarla, acercando sus labios al oído de la joven

I: Por favor Kagome, dime qué es lo que tienes

El olor a sal preocupó al hanyou sin embargo se percató de que ninguna lágrima caía

Ka: Por favor Inuyasha, suéltame

El hanyou ya no siguió con aquella situación la cual fue rapidamente olvidada. La cena fue muy agradable, recordando viejos momentos, alegrías y penas hasta que el sueño comenzó a apoderarse de los amigos. Se fueron a dormir, sin embargo había una chica que sentía algo abrumada, confundida y desesperada por lo cual decidió salir a caminar. El manto galáctico era impresionante, los polvos cósmicos que daban un excelente espectáculo parecían caer con el propósito de tocar la piel de la bella miko. La luz que emanaba de la luna bañaba cada centímetro cúbico de la blanca piel de Kagome y a pesar de que lucía como una musa sus ojos no reflejaban nada…ni odio, amor, rencor, perdon o compasión…era un cuerpo inerte, sin alma caminando por los verdes prados del antiguo Japón. La chica caminó hasta llegar al árbol sagrado en el que había conocido a aquel bello (orgulloso e infantil) ser; una vez ahí se sentó al pie de éste y comenzó a sentir como el aire frío le calaba hasta los huesos.

I: Si te quedas aquí te vas a enfermar

Ka: Al menos el frío me hace sentir…respondió como no poniendo atención a lo que su amado le decía

I: Kagome…debemos volver, te va a hacer daño y yo prometí…

Ka: Ya no debes preocuparte por mi Inuyasha, todo ha acabado por fin, ya no hay nada ni nadie que te impida hacer tu vida…tal como debiste haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo. Yo…yo volveré a mi época…en cuanto este lista, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos dijo, no te preocupes, solo debo ordenar unas ideas de mi cabeza, no me tomará mucho tiempo….pronto tu y Kikyou podrán…ser felices

I: Yo…no quiero…que…te vayas

Ka: Ya no tengo que hacer aquí, mi misión ha terminado, ya no hay nada que me retenga

Qué estaba diciendo, lo único que deseaba era aferrarse a los fuertes brazos de aquel hanyou y decirle que lo amaba, pero sabía que no podía…no solamente por que Kikyou se lo hubiese pedido sino por aquel sueño.

Flash back

Estaba en una cueva oscura y húmeda e Inuyasha se encontraba frente a él; sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y soledad. Pronto, Kagome se percató de que su chico estaba atado por las cuatro extremidades y dejó de mirarlo para evitar ver cómo alguien lo torturaba clavándole pequeñas navajas en todo su cuerpo

Fin del flash back

Después de unos momentos, Inuyasha se acercó a la chica quien se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de aquel hanyou rodeándola con suma ternura y cuidado, pero lo que la volvió completamente loca fue sentir el aliento de aquel ser chocar contra su oreja.

I: Me costó mucho trabajo comprenderlo Kagome…tu me enseñaste, tantas cosas, entre ellas a confiar en mi mismo y en los que se preocupan por mi. Jamás me pediste nada y sin embargo te quedaste a mi lado…Kagome, yo…

Ka: No, Inuyasha, por favor, no sigas…dijo entre sollozos mientras el abrazo se hacía mas fuerte

I: Debes saberlo Kagome, la razón por la que a veces era tan frío contigo es que…

Ka: Basta, por favor

I: Yo te amo Kagome, me escuchas, TE AMO! Y jamás me cansaré de decirlo

Ka: Ya no puedo más…

I: Yo estoy aquí para protegerte…

Ka: Y qué pasará con Kykiou, no puedes ser egoísta…mejor olvidemos todo esto…dijo mientras se alejaba lentamente del hanyou quien para su sorpresa la tomó firmemente de la muñeca y la acercó a él hasta unir sus labios.

Al principio Kagome se resistió pero al parecer sus continuos forcejeos provocaron reacciones en el hanyou quien dejó escapar un gemido de placer…ante aquel sonido que era música para los oídos de la joven, terminó por consumirla y fue así como poco a poco cedió ante lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, olvidando por algunos instantes su orgullo. Esto no se detuvo ahí ya que Inuyasha soltó lentamente a la chica para deslizar sus manos con suaves masajes hacia su cintura. Esto era increíble, nunca en su larga vida, el medio-demonio había experimentado tantos sentimientos al mismo momento; su sangre comenzaba a agolparse en su pene el cual se hizo notar inmediatamente. Por su parte, Kagome sintió una gran descarga eléctrica al sentir las manos de su amor tocándola con tanto ardor; en ese momento maldecía aquella tela que separaba sus pieles. La situación empeoró para la joven cuando una fuerte presión apareció a la altura de su estómago; quería detener aquello, sabía que debía pero sus músculos no le contestaban, al contrario, terminó por pasar sus brazos atrás de cuello del hanyou y cerrar sus manos, acariciando aquellos suaves cabellos platinados que para aquel instante se confundían con los suyos.

Ambos cuerpos comenzaban a convertirse en volcanes incontenibles, Inuyasha continuó con sus besos los cuales dibujaron un camino de los labios de la chica hasta su clavícula y ahí la boca de aquel chico comenzó a succionar sin llegar a cortar la piel. Las respiraciones se volvieron arrítmicas, parecía que se ahogaban.

Ka: Inu…Yasha…ah!

I: Por Kami…Kagome…no sabes cómo te deseo…

Y seguido de éstas palabras, el chico posó sus manos en la cadera de ella como pidiéndole permiso de continuar. Kagome se pegó más a él lo cual lo insitó a seguir; sus manos tocaron el suave pero a la vez firme trasero de "su" mujer y la impulsó para que pasara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La lujuria hizo acto de presencia y la conciencia pareció abandonar aquellos dos seres. El mundo que los rodeaba ya no importaba, solo estaban ellos dos, juntos, demostrándose el amor que sentían uno por el otro, aquello que no habían sido capaces de expresar con palabras…

Nuevamente Inuyasha volvió a los labios de Kagome los cuales fueron tomados por sorpresa por aquella lengua aterciopelada

En un principio la miko quiso resistirse pero terminó dandose por vencida al darse cuenta de que jamás lograría ganarle en fuerza a Inuyasha. Poco a poco fue disfrutando de aquella sensación tan hermosa que recorría un camino desde su boca hasta las terminaciones nerviosas más ocultas de su cuerpo. La humedad de aquella cavidad del medio demonio comenzó a acelerar el ritmo cardiaco de la miko quien inconcientemente dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Después de esto todo se volvió más difícil pues los ojos del hanyou comenzaron a cambiar de color y aquellas marcar moradas características de su mitad demonio mientras sus caricias se volvían más y más salvajes hasta llegar a lastimar a la humana.

K: Inuyasha…dijo entre quejidos…para, por favor, me estas…las-ti-man-do. Acto seguido a esto, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla escabulléndose entre el cuello de Kagome. Siguió suplicando que se detuviera, primero suave y tiernamente hasta que su voz se tornó desesperada y aterrada. Mientras tanto Inuyasha seguía con su labor…ya no había amor sino deseo y pasión que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo perder la razón a no ser por aquel sabor salado. Con los ojos desorbitados y una gran preocupación se quitó de encima de su amada para así encontrar a una mujer muy lastimada y llorando de desesperación.

Mientras esta penosa situación ocurría en el bosque, a unas cuantas millas de ahí, en las tierras de occidente para ser exactos, un hermoso demonio con cabellos platinados y ojos ambarinos observaba desde una oscura esquina a aquella mujer que fuera capaz de robarle el corazón volviéndolo vulnerable…acaso eso le molestaba? No, al contrario, por fin entendía a su padre y a su hermano. Si bien era cierto que el amor lo debilitaba, también lo llenaba de vida y lo llevaba a otros mundos en los cuales era capaz de hacer lo que fuese con tal de recibir una sonrisa suya, un roce de su mano, un tierno y suave beso…


	5. Impulsos

**Bonysha: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este capítulo te guste**

**Miara Makisan: gracias por tus consejos, me has dado nuevas ideas para alargar la historia (la tenía en borrador pero la vdad no sabía como continuarla); trataré de hacer los capítulos más largos.**

**Ch.5 Impulsos**

Los oídos de Rin no podían dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿De verdad su amo recordaba aquella promesa? ¿En realidad tenía un significado para él?

S: ¿Y?...

R: Sesshomaru-sama, yo, es que yo….creí que…

S: Se muy bien lo que creíste Rin y me molesta, dijo con un tono realmente frío y aterrador, ya que quiere decir que lo olvidaste, que no tenía importancia para ti

R: ¡¡¡NO, dijo la chica tirándose a los pies de su amo mientras le agarraba por las piernas. No amo, yo jamás olvidaría algo como eso, es solo que…no creí que lo recordara

S: ¿Y por qué no habría de recordarlo? Preguntó el youkai mientras sostenía la barbilla de su protegida y se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente a ella.

Sus labios se rozaron pero sus almas suplicaban por más de aquella sensación embriagante que los transportaba a un mundo que ninguno de los dos conocía. Entonces Rin se acercó tímidamente a su amo posando sus manos en los hombros de éste mientras él, a su vez, la invitaba a ir más alla poniendo una mano alrededor de la cintura de la humana mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuello. El calor que ambos cuerpos emanaban comenzaron a provocar reacciones; el youkai y su humana comenzaron a besarse, primero tímida y tiernamente para después dar lugar a la pasión. Era una danza en la cual ambos lucharon por obtener el control hasta que Rin cedió y dejó que su amado la guiara en aquella experiencia completamente nueva para ella. Los cálidos labios del señor de las tierras de occidente acariciaban aquellos de Rin mientras sentía su suave aliento llegar hasta él a través de sus lenguas que se unían examinando cada espacio de sus bocas. La respiración de ambos se comenzó a acelerar y el rubor hizo acto presente en las mejillas de la humana quien, tras una pausa para tomar aire, comenzó a jugar con los cabellos platinados de su amo y señor; éste, por su parte comenzó a dar ligeros besos en toda la cara de su futura mujer. Primero en las mejillas, luego en los párpados de los ojos hasta llegar a la barbilla; de ahí se dirigió lentamente al cuello de su presa quien sin poder contenerse dejó escapar leves gemidos de placer.

Sesshomaru dibujó una línea imaginaria sobre el cuerpo de Rin y poco a poco fue siguiendo aquella trayectoria pero con sus labios: besándola lentamente y a la vez dejándole marcas que tardarían un poco en desaparecer. Si que había sido un tonto al no percatarse de la belleza que había tenido junto a él durante todos esos años. Su cuerpo y su alma la deseaban pero el miedo a lastimarla y a ser rechazado no lo abandonaban. Ante sus ojos ella era tan pequeña y frágil que temía lastimarla a la hora de dejarse llevar por sus instintos de demonios. Por su parte Rin sentía una ola de sensaciones nuevas cada vez que su amo la tocaba y a pesar de que ambos se transmitían calor, una corriente de escalofríos asaltó su cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse lo cual no fue desapercibido por su amo. Le era prácticamente imposible ahogar sus gritos de placer y controlar los impulsos nerviosos que la obligaban a enterrar sus uñas en la piel de aquel demonio para no desfallecer ahí mismo.

S: Rin, yo…por primera vez el gran señor de aquellas tierras se quedaba sin palabras; no sabía cómo insinuarle a su mujer lo que realmente deseaba. Esto no era necesario ya que la chica podía sentir el corazón acelerado de aquel ser que la hacía vibrar de placer, además claro está de la mágnifica y exuberante excitación que ejercía presión y que gritaba por la liberación de las prendas para poder dar rienda suelta a una y mil noches de pasión.

I: Amo Sesshomaru, yo le amo, respondió la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios

Y aunque aquello era una muestra de que su pequeña entendía lo que le quería decir decidió esperar un poco más. Si la chica y él se habían guardado durante tanto tiempo podrían esperar un poco más…al menos eso creía Sesshomaru una vez que comenzaba a recobrar conciencia. Mientras la alzaba para llevarla a su cama las marcas moradas características de su familia se fueron desvaneciendo pero su excitación seguía presente. Fue entonces cuando él le susurró al oído

S: Será mejor que descanses pequeña, esto puede esperar

Y sin esperarlo, recibió un abrazo lleno de agradecimiento que lo sorprendió. A pesar de que ambos deseaban convertirse en uno mismo, la protegida de Sesshomaru tenía miedo. Aquel miedo que hace acto presente en todo ser ante lo desconocido.

Sin embargo el deseo seguía latente en ambos cuerpos así que, sin poder contenerse más, Rin cedió a sus instintos carnales y preguntó algo apenada pero con un dejo de lujuria y deseo:

R: Amo…yo…bueno, es que…

S: Qué ocurre?

R: Es solo que quería saber si…

S:…?

R: Siseríatanamablededormirdesnudojuntoamiporquecomohumanaquesoynopuedocontrolarmisdeseos!

La intención de Rin al decir esto tan rápido y de corrido era confundir a su señor lo cual no logró ya que el youkai poseía ciertas capacidades que habían sido olvidadas por la chica.

S: Esperaba que lo pidieras preciosa, dijo Sesshomaru con su característica voz grave y seductora que solo usaba con ella.

Y así, poco a poco el youkai se desamarró la yukata la cual cayó lentamente al suelo al mismo tiempo que rozaba la piel tan ardiente del demonio. Los músculos que quedaban a la imaginación fueron rozados por el aire que reinaba en aquella atmósfera.

Los ojos de Rin parecían desorbitados a causa de tanta belleza y sensualidad pero nada de eso logró compararse con su reacción al ver el miembro de su amado. Tan grande, tan imponente y tan poderoso que le cortó la respiración por miedo de perder cualquier reacción de aquella parte de su ahora prometido.

Sesshomaru estaba encantado con la mirada tan incrédula de su protegida y con la manera tan tierna con que lo observaba; de verdad le gustaba aquello pero decidió que era tiempo de que él se deleitara un poco con su mujer.

S: Y qué estas esperando?

R: Pe…perdón?

S: Aún llevas tus ropas y ese no fue el trato.

R: O…si…claro, perdone

Y con movimientos lentos e inocentemente seductores, Rin fu corriendo la tela de seda que cubría su cuerpo para dejar al descubierto aquellos pechos pequeños pero firmes y a la ves suaves resultado de la excitación. Aquella piel perlada estaba volviendo loco a Sesshomaru quien sin poder contenerse le robo un beso apasionado y le susurró.

S: Por Kami, no sabes cuánto me he torturado por mi estupidez…y en ese mismo instante Sesshomaru se alejó de ella como si su sola presencia lo enfermara

R: Sesshomaru-sama? Por qué…dice eso, su voz se había quebrado, sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y que su alma se le escapaba…todo este hermosos sueño había pasado a ser una terrible pesadilla, es que acaso su amo se arrepentía, tan solo la había utilisado para saciarse un poco?

S: Será mejor que nos distanciemos un poco Rin

R: Pero…, no, no podía llorar, no debía llorar ya que eso solo le daría una razón más a su amo para odiarla…entiendo…y una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tan angelical

S: De qué hablas?

R: Usted no me ama, solo necesitaba liberarse. Lamento no haberle ayudado a su propósito, lamento haberme ilusionado, lamento que mi estúpido corazón de humana lo hubiese amado a tal grado de haber sido capaz de morir por usted.

En ese momento Rin tomó una bata que la cubría por completo y llena de ira contra si misma corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación en donde ansiaba con toda su alma ser detenida por la fuerte mano de su amo y escuchar que aquello era un malentendido pero eso jamás sucedió.

Sesshomaru no comprendía lo que sucedía, los humanos eran demasiado complicados para él así que creyó conveniente dejar sola a Rin para que meditara lo que le rondaba por la cabeza. Mañana sería otro día y podrían discutir sobre lo sucedido, por el momento debía bajarse aquella urgencia que lo hacía sentir vulnerable así que sin más preocupaciones se dirigió al baño de donde se escucharon unos cuantos rugidos.

Y así, bajo la noche estrellada que cubría aquel castillo, la Luna fue testigo de cómo el corazón destruido de una joven humana la llevaba a tomar sus cosas y salir silenciosamente de aquel lugar que la vio crecer hasta convertirse en toda una mujer.

Sentía que el corazón le sangraba pero intentó convencerse de que lo que momentos antes vivió con su amo no era posible ni correcto y de esta manera dejó que el helado aire rozara sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas. Al mismo instante, un demonio comenzaba a sentir una presión muy grande en el pecho lo cual lo despertó sudando y gritando:

S: RIN!

**Bueno chicas, esto es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo habrá lemon Seshh/Rin y un nuevo personaje vendrá a perturbar la relación de Inu/Kag**

**REVIEWS!**

**BESOS Kokoru Baransu**


	6. Secretos corporales

**Miara Makisan: ok, por favor, no me mates, soy una pobre humana, jajaja, ojala y este capítulo te deleite. Gracias por tus reviews y por seguir leyendo!**

**Serena tsukino chiba: tus comentarios son muy amables, por favor, no dejes de leer, si tienes algun tipo de petición o alguna idea házmela saber, vale?**

**Ch.6 Secretos corporales**

Es increíble como los seres humanos pueden legar a ser tan débiles para orillarlos a hacer locuras pero es aun más impactante la inmensa fortaleza que tienen cuando se trata de proteger a un ser amado y de realizar los sueños.

Rin seguía corriendo por los bosques sin tener en cuenta las numerosas cortadas que tenía en su rostro y en sus brazos debido a las pequeñas ramas que colgaban de los árboles. Al mismo tiempo el señor de aquellas tierras corría a toda velocidad tras el aroma a flores silvestres que emanaba del cuerpo de su protegida y que poco a poco comenzaba a intensificarse; sin embargo, los bellos que cubrían aquel escultórico cuerpo se erizaron con recelo cuando el aroma de otro demonio comenzó a impregnar el ambiente. Rin estaba en peligro y todo era su culpa…aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

Las lágrimas la segaban y sin percatarse comenzó a adentrarse a una parte del bosque que le había sido prohibida por su amo, el frío había comenzado a calarle los huesos y a pesar de que el temor la invadía poco a poco sus músculos no le respondían…ella seguía corriendo a lo que sería una muerte segura y hacia lo que consideraba la mejor salida a sus penas.

Flash back

S: Escúchame muy bien lo que te voy a decir

R:…

S: Si quieres mantenerte con vida mientras estes junto a mi te prohibo estrictamente que pongas un pie en esa parte del bosque o si no yo mismo me encargaré de matarte, entendiste?

Aquella amenaza había helado la sangre de la pequeña quien miraba con ojos expectantes a su amo y con mucho temor se atrevió a preguntar

R: Sessomaru-sama, cómo voy a saber en qué momento debo dejar de caminar en aquella dirección, cómo podré reconocer el terreno que no me es permitido visitar?

S: Eso es muy fácil…cuando las sombras comiencen a rodearte y los animales acallen sus gritos y el cielo parezca convertirse en un pozo sin fondo corre lo más rápido que puedas afin de que puedas volver a ver la luz…

Fin del flash back

Sesshomaru se detuvo en el instante en el que llegó a la frontera entre las tierras habitables y aquellas que no habían sido exploradas por nadie.

S: Por Kami, Rin, por lo que más quieras, no mueras…

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas y su sangre de youkai le permitían; sus ojos prácticamente se salieron de sus órbitas cuando vió aquel cuerpo tan precioso para él tirado en medio de aquel bosque y sangrando abundantemente. Inmediatamente sus ojos se centraron en la figura de un demonio quien reía burlonamente.

D: Vaya, vaya, parece que el magnífico y poderoso amo de las tierras de occidente tiene una debilidad que no es nada más ni nada menos que esta tonta e insignificante humana.

S: Será mejor que no le haya pasado nada, de lo contrario lo vas a lamentar…contestó con su voz tan neutra como siempre

D: Para este momento los latidos de su corazón se han vuelto la mitad de lentos de lo normal y para cuando decidas atacarme ella ya estará ….

No logró terminar su frase ya que Sesshomaru había sacado su látigo el cual blandió hábilmente por los aires cortándole un brazo. En ese momento una lucha devastadora comenzó entre ambos demonios quienes parecían estar en igualdad en lo que a fuerza se refiere.

Sesshomaru parecía bastante agotado razón por la cual no se percató de que estaba a punto de morir de la manera más vil y despiadada…el demonio estaba detrás de él apuntandole el corazón con sus garras; tomó vuelo y justo cuando creyó haberle dado el golpe de gracia a uno de los más temibles youkais de toda la historia se percató de que el cuerpo que había atravesado era el de aquella humana.

D: Pe-pero cómo, no es posible ella estaba…

S: MALDITO, ESTA VEZ SI NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR, y así, descargando toda su ira Sesshomaru descuartizó a su oponente.

S: Rin, preciosa, estas bien, vamos, por favor, abre tus ojos…déjame ver esos bellos ojos que posees…por favor Rin, despierta…una salada y pesada lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta tocar el rostro de su amada quien con mucha dificultad entreabrió sus ojos.

R: Sesshomaru-sama…esta usted bien?

S: Por Kami Rin, por qué lo hiciste?...y por primera vez Rin vio aquel sentimiento de preocupación tan característico de los humanos en los ojos de su señor.

R: Porque no podría vivir sabiendo que el hombre al que amo murió por mi culpa

Sesshomaru tomó la mano de Rin y mirándola a los ojos le dijo…

S: Perdóname por favor, perdóname por haber sido tan imbécil, por no haberte protegido como debía, por no haberte amado como lo merecías y por no haberte comprendido cuando lo necesitabas…

Poco a poco el agarre de la chica se fue soltando y con desesperación Sesshomaru buscó su espada la cual blandió por encima de aquel cuerpo que ahora yacía inerte en las hojas secas de aquel lugar. Nada, no sucedía nada; una vez ya lo había hecho, por qué ahora le fallaba?

Arrodillándose junto a su pequeña la envolvió en sus brazos y mientras daba paso a sus sentimientos reprimidos comenzó a acariciar aquellos suaves cabellos azabaches hasta que al final besó los labios de Rin quienes a pesar de estar fríos seguían rosados como siempre.

Mientras tanto, en otra zona de aquella época, una situación bastante tensa ganaba lugar en una pareja muy singular.

I: Kagome -, dijo preocupado y a la vez apenado,- estas bien, lo siento, yo no quería…-sabía que todo lo que dijese en ese instante era inservible ya que la había lastimado física y psicológicamente. Alguna vez Kagome escuchó que la primera vez era dolorosa pero jamás se imaginó que incluso las caricias llegaran a lastimarla. Aprovechando el momento de desconcierto de Inuyasha se alejó rápidamente de él mientras se abrochaba correctamente su ropa; al terminar, Inuyasha pudo ver como su miko se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas que había dejado escapar. Sutilmente, el hanyou se acercó a la chica quien para asombro de él no se alejó, sin embargo hubiese deseado que lo hubiera hecho en vez de recibir aquella mirada tan…vacía. Parecía como si Kagome no tuviera alma.

I: Kagome, estas bien?

K: No te me acerques y no te atrevas a volver a tocarme.

Después de esto, ambos regresaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede en silencio. Era obvio que la miko estaba enfurecida pero había algo más que iba a descubrir Inuyasha; estaba dispuesto a todo para volver a ganar su confianza y amor. Lamentablemente había algunos obstáculos que debería enfrentar antes de lograr ser feliz.

Al entrar a la cabaña se encontraron con dos rostros diferentes a los de sus amigos usuales. Uno era el de un joven lobo muy apuesto que quedó petrificado al reencontrarse con Kagome…Kouga. La otra, era una hermosa youkai con ojos verdes, piel blanca como la leche y cabellos rojos ensortijados.

K: Mi hermosa Kagome, no sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, le dijo sensualmente el hombre lobo mientras tomaba las manos de la joven entre las suyas para luego depositar un beso en ellas. Era la primera vez en que Kouga se atrevía a posar sus labios en alguna parte del cuerpo de la miko.

Kag: Yo también te eché de menos Kouga. Todos quedaron helados ante aquella réplica mientras los ojos de Kouga se iluminaban como si acabara de descubrir el duende al final del arco iris.

I: Qué demonios haces aquí lobo asqueroso, dijo mientras separaba violentamente a Kouga de su kagome.

K: Deberías de agradecerme que esté aquí ya que si no fuera por mi esta preciosa jovencita no hubiera llegado a salvo, respondió mientras mostraba con sus ojos de quien hablaba. Al principio no me lo creí Inuyasha, pero una vez que me enteré de toda la historia me quedó muy claro.

I: De qué demonios estas hablando maldito?

K: Pues de tu compromiso con ella claro está. Es increíble que durante tanto tiempo hayas intentado seducir a la preciosa Kagome sin mencionarle nada sobre la que por derecho va a ser tu esposa, qué bajo has caído Inuyasha, aunque no se podía esperar más de ti, no es así? –y dirigiéndose a Kagome continuó- lamento de verdad que te enteres de esta manera de lo poco hombre que puede llegar a ser ese perro rabioso mi amada Kagome, pero creí conveniente que lo supieras de una vez por todas.

Ante aquellas palabras Kagome sintió cómo por unos segundos su corazón dejaba de latir dando paso al frío abrazo de la muerte la cual, para desgracia suya nunca llegó. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras un golpe de escalofríos recorría su suave cuerpo humedeciéndolo con una capa de sudor frío. Poco a poco las voces se fueron alejando al mismo tiempo que sus ojos ya no percibían más que sombras. Segundos después se encontró en una habitación oscura.

Inuyasha y Kouga seguían discutiendo sin percatarse de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Kagome; a pesar de su gran sentido del olfato hicieron caso omiso del cambio de aroma en la chica.

I: Ya te dije que ella no es mi prometida!

K: Lo dices sólo para quedarte con Kagome pero eso no lo voy a permitir!

I: Y eso a ti qué….no te entrometas en lo que no te importa!

K: Si ella no es tu prometida entonces cómo explicas que lleve ese dije? Habiendo dicho esto los ojos de Inuyasha se posaron en un dije en forma de gota que colgaba del cuello de aquella mujer. La piedra color violeta comenzó a brillar y fue cuando recordó

_Flash Back_

I: Mami, qué es esto?

MI: Inuyasha, prométeme que nunca lo vas a volver a agarrar sin mi permiso, entendido?

I: Si…respondió una vocecilla que amenazaba con quebrar en llantos

MI: Es un regalo que me dio tu padre cuando nos comprometimos, el día en que me lo dio me dijo que los de su raza acostumbran cerrar sus compromisos con este tipo de dije para que sea eterno y para que ninguno de los involucrados lo olvide

I: Entonces cuando yo me comprometa voy a tenerlo?

MI: En realidad, cariño, quien lo va a tener va a ser la chica con quien te comprometas

I: Ah!

_Fin del Flash Back_

Apenas estaba saliendo de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió cómo Kouga pasaba velozmente junto a él lanzandolo al suelo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando se percató del por qué de aquella reacción. Frente a él se encontraba su peor enemigo abrazando protectoramente a la mujer a la que más amaba, salvándola de una fuerte caída.

Justo cuando Sesshomaru separó sus labios de los de su pequeña una fcegadora luz blanca la envolvió y la elevó por los cielos donde sus vestimentas cambiaron a unas telas semi-transparentes que resaltaban su bien torneada figura. Una vez que aquella luz hubiera puesto el cuerpo de Rin entre las manos del youkai ésta abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada llorosa más preciosa de aquel mundo…su amo.

Desde aquel incidente, cada noche Sesshomaru velaba por su protegida; la deseaba pero no quería lastimarla así que por el momento solo compartían unos cuantos besos y caricias apasionantes. Su relación había mejorado mucho hasta el punto de que ya ninguno de los dos sentía pena por expresar sus sentimientos ni por robarle besos al otro.

La necesidad por estar juntos había crecido en el interior de Sesshomaru y su protegida durante este lapso de tiempo y aunque lo podían percibir tal parecía que aun existía cierta barrera entre ellos.

Una mañana, el youkai se desvió camino al comedor para recoger a su amada en la alcoba, quería hacerla sentir protegida y amada. Pero al llegar a la puerta de la alcoba de su niña, se percató de que el aroma de ésta estaba ausente lo cual se le hizo muy raro. Al llegar al comedor y ver el lugar de ésta vacío se comenzó a experimentar un sentimiento de desesperación. Nunca en el tiempo que había compartido con su princesa, se había desaparecido y mucho menos cuando el youkai estaba en su castillo; siempre le hacía compañía y le contaba lo que había hecho durante su ausencia.

S: Jaken, asegúrate de que esta noche la cena se sirva en el jardín para Rin y para mi

J: Si, amo bonito…

S: Por cierto, tienes idea de en donde se metió Rin?

J: La verdad no lo se, aunque debo decirle que durante los ultimos cinco años la niña ha tomado la costumbre de ir cinco días consecutivos por mes a la cascada de sus terrenos

S: Muy bien, puedes retirarte

Todo eso le parecía muy extraño, el comportamiento de su protegida era periódico y él ni se había percatado de aquella situación…se sentía algo incómodo al darse cuenta de que no lo controlaba todo bajo su reino pero a la vez culpable…qué tal si algo malo le estaba pasando a Rin, jamás se lo podría perdonar.

Mientras escuchaba la caída de agua de la cascada su corazón comenzó a acelerarse…aquel aroma rozaba levemente su nariz embriagándolo de un sentimiento de amor y deseo. Al llegar a la cascada, puso distinguir con facilidad a su pequeña niña; estaba tomando un baño y al parecer se veía tranquila, sin embargo, justo cuando el youkai se iba a voltear para subirse a la rama de un árbol, percibió un olor extraño. Era un olor que no había olido nunca en su vida…al voltearse vio que un hilillo de sangre se escurría entre las piernas de su mujer. Qué le había pasado, quien se había atrevido a tocarla, Le dolía? No sabía que hacer, estaba panicando, pero al ver el rostro de la joven solo percibió la serenidad común en ella. Qué sucedía? Decidió no asustar a Rin por lo cual siguió con su plan. Se acomodó en una rama de uno de los árboles más altos que estaban junto a la cascada y desde ahí admiró el bello cuerpo de su amada que estaba siendo bañada por los rayos del sol. Las perfectas curvas de su niña…niña, ahora era toda una mujer…lamentablemente, aquel bello espectáculo llegó a su fin cuando la chica decidió que era tiempo de volver al castillo. Se vistió lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba el contacto de la tela sobre su piel. Al terminar, Sesshomaru se percató de que llevaba un kimono muy pegado y de color rojo que lo provocaba más de lo normal, sin embargo, ese kimono no se lo había dado él y la joven no tenia recursos para comprárselos en los pueblos cercanos.

Cuando Rin iba caminando hacia el castillo su amo la abordó y con su característico aire frío e indiferente le habló

S: Rin, qué crees que estas haciendo sola?

R: Amo Sesshomaru, lo siento mucho, no creí que tuviera nada de malo…le contestó mientras lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos chocolate que lo hechizaban…es solo que quería tomar un baño

S: Y por qué no lo tomaste en el castillo?

R: Erm…bueno…es que…ahí no…no hay más que pura agua tibia o caliente…si, eso, y yo quería una ducha fría

Sesshomaru se acercó con aquellos movimientos tan sensuales que volvían loca a su niña y le dijo con un dejo de ternura mientras le agarraba el mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos

S: Escucha Rin, se que esta pasando algo así que será mejor que me lo digas tú a que yo me entere por otros medios

Ante estas palabras la chica se inquietó un poco para después dejar ver un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas

R: Sesshomaru-sama, no es lo que usted cree…yo

S: Antes de que continues, hazme un favor…deja de llamarme amo. Se supone que eres mi futura mujer y como tal debes mostrar poder y sabiduría; nunca debes doblegarte ante nadie, entiendes?

R: Hai, contestó la joven quien agarrada de la mano del youkai había comenzado a caminar al castillo hasta que sintió un leve jalón en su muñeca

R: Qué sucede Sesshomaru-sa…digo, Sesshomaru?

S: No me has terminado de decir qué hacías en la cascada

R: Sesshomaru, es que…dijo mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado y soltaba la mano de su prometido…es algo que no me es facil hablar con …

S: Acaso no confías en mi?

R: Claro que confío en ti, pero no es fácil hablar de esto con un hombre…no importando quien sea; sería algo vergonzoso…y en ese momento su voz se volvió un susurro

S: No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, mi pequeña…le dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba a su bien formado pecho para brindarle calor.

R: De verdad no tienes la más mínima idea de por qué cada mes vengo a la cascada a tomar mis duchas?

S: Cada mes, lo siento, no sabía…y ante aquellas palabras los ojos de su protegida se entristecieron ya que eso quería decir que en realidad él no le ponía mucha atención

R: Bueno, es que las humanas tenemos algo que se llama periodo menstrual durante el cual… sangramos…y…eso quiere decir que…estamos preparadas…para…tener hijos.

La primera palabra que golpeó la mente del youkai fue "sangrar", acaso aquello le dolía a Rin? Y la segunda fue "hijos"…eso significaba que serían capaces de crear la familia con la que tanto había soñado sin ningún problema. Sesshomaru acortó más la distancia que había entre los dos, la abrazó fuertemente mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Rin y susurrándole le preguntó:

S: Te duele?

R: Qué! Si su amo la estuviera viendo a la cara se hubiera percatado del color que le subió a las mejillas

S: Que si te duele…el sangrado

R: Bueno…si…a veces

S: Y no se puede eliminar? No quiero verte sufrir

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un beso en su cuello que lo estremeció, incitándolo a continuar con su interrogatorio

S: Y…eh…cuándo podemos tener cachorros?

Ante aquella pregunta una mezcla de sentimientos golpearon a Rin: alegría, amor, deseo, temor, ansias, incertidumbre

R: Cuando queramos

S: De verdad, le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

R: Bueno, si…respondió algo nerviosa

S: No te preocupes pequeña, si nos hemos guardado tanto creo que podemos esperar un poco más…además debes saber algo…y su voz se volvió misteriosa…los youkai no somos como los humanos, nosotros tenemos relaciones durante mucho tiempo, hasta que saciamos nuestros deseos y eso puede durar horas, días, incluso meses…la pasión nace en nuestro ser para quedarse ahí y nadie mas que nuestra pareja puede apaciguar o dar más vida a ese sentimiento. Así que iremos lento, para que te acostumbres…y dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y se fueron caminando al castillo.

Aquella noche Rin se sentía algo impaciente, como alterada…no lograba cerrar los ojos sin imaginar el cuerpo de su amo rozándola así que decidió ir al jardin (que mas bien parecía bosque por su extensión y su densa vegetación) para tomar aire frío y concentrarse en algo diferente. La chica comenzó a internarse en aquel lugar en donde un olfato muy agudo la identificó. Ninguno de los dos estaba de humor como para irse a dormir; se necesitaban el uno al otro y sentían que ya no podían contener sus deseos. Rin llegó a un claro en donde se sentó a admirar las estrellas y detrás de ella se quedó parado el elegante youkai, admirando el perfecto cuerpo de su futura mujer y aspirando aquel excitante olor a deseo que desprendía Rin. Una vez que éste llenó por completo sus pulmones su garganta emitió un pequeñísimo gruñido que fue percibido por Rin.

-Sesshomaru-sama…qué esta haciendo aquí?

Los ojos de aquel youkai desprendían fuego…lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia su prometida hasta que tomandola de la cintura le dijo al oído muy seductoramente.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames amo…tu eres mi mujer y debes llamarme por mi nombre para que todos sepan que eres mía y de nadie más.

Ante aquellas palabras Rin sintió escalofríos y el olor a feromonas que expiraba se intensificó…Sesshomaru no pudo más y la besó.

Sesshomaru comenzó a besar suave pero seductoramente a Rin. Sus lenguas se unieron y empezaron a intercambiar sus néctares. Las manos del youkai comenzaron a seguir un camino ciego que fue detenido por la chica. De repenete el youkai sintió cómo el cuerpo de su amada se tensaba y un ligero aire a temor la rodeaba.

-Confía en mi

-Yo…confío, es solo que yo jamás…

Sesshomaru comprendió entonces lo que estaba ocurriendo. Rin nunca había sido de nadie más ( y como si la cuidaba tan celosamente?). Ésta sería su primera vez

-No te haré daño

La recostó en el pasto y con movimientos hábiles Sesshomaru comenzó a quitarle las prendas que le impedían recorrer libremente aquella piel tan deseada. Al principio Rin se sintió avergonzada pero conforme la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, empezó a experimentar emociones desconocidas para ella. Cada roce de Sesshomaru le provocaba una descarga de escalofríos quienes eran acompañados de un dolor placentero. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo se endurecieron, otras se tensaron y otras aumentaron su temperatura.

Por su parte el gran youkai pudo ver un brillo de los ojos de aquella mujer que jamás había apreciado…era…deseo? El señor de las tierras de occidente no podía creer el efecto que provocaba en él aquella humana que años atrás le había salvado la vida. Su boca se apoderó posesivamente de uno de los pezones de Rin el cual ya estaba duro debido a la excitación y sin poder impedirlo dio un leve mordisco que la hizo gritar eufórica el nombre de Sesshomaru.

Fue entonces cuando decidió seguir la misma tarea con el otro seno mientras su mano derecha comenzó a descender hasta perderse en la parte más íntima de Rin quien al sentirla se estremeció sin poder ahogar un grito de placer. Lenta y cuidadosamente Sesshomaru introdujo un dedo en aquella cavidad cálida e inexperta que ya para ese momento estaba bastante húmeda; un pequeño vaivén que provocó que Rin se contoneara bajo el peso del youkai incitó a éste a meter otro dedo. La joven no sabía qué sucedía, solo sabía que quería más, que necesitaba más así que sin pensarlo sus caderas comenzaron a seguir el mismo ritmo que la mano de su amo hasta que sintió que ya no podía más. El deseo la estaba quemando por dentro…

R: Sessho…maru…AH, más, por favor….Kami…ya…no…puedo….AAAHHH!

Mientras tanto los labios y la lengua del youkai exploraban aquella superficie tan suave y tersa, saboreando cada centímetro…impregnando cada poro de su amada con su aroma para marcarla de por vida.

Al final, aun desnuda, Rin se recostó sobre el pecho de su prometido y medio adormilada por aquella nueva experiencia susurró…"te amo…Sesshomaru". Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del youkai.

Pero el deseo seguía ahí y aunque ninguna palabra salió de los labios del youkai Rin comprendió que ése era el momento que tanto había esperado. Y así, tomando el rostro de Sesshomaru para que la viera directamente a los ojos le dijo con voz suave e incitadora.

R: Sesshomaru, hasme tuya, te quiero dentro de mi, necesito que seamos uno, deseo que me marques y que me dejes estar a tu lado por siempre…

Es increíble como unas simples palabras pueden provocar estragos en el interior de un ser y esto fue lo que le sucedió a aquel youkai ya que sin poder contenerse más acostó completamente a Rin en el pasto al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de su yakata para así poder liberar su cuerpo que clamaba por tocar la suave piel de aquella humana. Sin más comenzó a besar con suma ternura pero a la vez pasión todo el cuerpo de Rin, desde los cabellos hasta los pies y una vez que se hubo puesto sobre ella le susurró al oído

S: No te cohíbas preciosa, acaríciame que necesito sentirte

Con suma lentitud las manos de Rin se aventuraron primero al pecho de aquel ser para después delinear poco a poco los músculos de la espalda. Sin embargo la curiosidad la aslató y sin preámbulos llevo sus manos a aquella parte del cuerpo de su amo tan imponente y varonil. Su miembro estaba completamente erecto y su dureza era incomparable. Al principio sólo lo rozó lo cual provocó un quejido por parte de él así que tomó valor y cerró toda su mano alrededor del pene de Sesshomaru. Por Kami, parecía que iba a explotar; pronto las manos de Rin causaron gemidos de placer en aquella garganta youkai quien lamentandose haber iniciado ese juego de seducción se aventuró a doblegarse frente a la mujer con la que compartiría su vida.

S: Por favor Rin…basta…necesito sentir tu interior…argggg

Quien lo dijera, el gran señor de las tierras de occidente clamando por hacerle el amor a una humana. Y sin más preámbulos se colocó sobre ella cuidando de no dejar caer todo su peso. Colocó sus manos en las caderas de Rin y la beso en el cuello al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus manos hasta llegar a la entrepierna; ahí, abrió lentamente las extremidades de su protegida para darse lugar y comenzó a introducirse en ella.

Rin sentía que la partían por dos, el pene de Sesshomaru era tan grande y tan ancho que parecía no tener fin. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar una bocanada de aire y ahogar un pequeño grito de dolor mientras una lágrima se escapaba.

Aquello no fue desapercibido por el youkai ya que una vez estando dentro de ella la miró al rostro para susurrarle

S: Estas bien, mi niña, te he lastimado?

R: No, solo…espera un momento

Y fue así como el dolor que en un principio invadiera el cuerpo de la humana se fue desvaneciendo dando lugar a una gran cantidad de deseo.

Rin besó apasionadamente a Sesshomaru lo cual le indicó que podía seguir y así comenzaron los vaivenes; al principio lentos y poco a poco fueron tomando velocidad.

R: Sessho…maru…es increíble!...real-mente estas…dentro de mi…

S: Preciosa…arg

R: Más…más rápido amor…por favor…más rá-pi-do!

Y sin hacerse del rogar Sesshomaru tomó a Rin entre sus brazos (bueno, hagamos la suposición de que tiene ambos brazos, vale?) y la sentó sobre él logrando que su miebro llegara hasta las profundidades de su vagina, ante aquello Rin no pudo evitar gritar aun más, completamente fuera de control a causa del placer. Y así, el youkai comenzó a balancear sus caderas hacia el cuerpo de Rin mientras la ayudaba a subir y a bajar cada vez más rápido impulsándola con sus manos que estaban sobre sus nalgas. Así estuvieron por unos cuantos momentos hasta que Rin sintió cómo un líquido ardiendo le llenaba sus entrañas al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru la mordía causándole un ligero malestar…insignificante al lado de aquella explosión de placer.

Fue así como aquellos dos seres se entregaron el uno al otro, con la Luna y las estrellas como únicos testigos del amor que deseaban gritar a todos.

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y que sus demandas comiencen a ser complacidas**

**El próximo capítulo ya esta en curso pero lo voy a subir hasta que lleguemos a 17 reviews, vale?**

**Dejen sus REVIEWS!**

**Besos Kokoru Baransu**


	7. Una salida fácil?

**Antes que nada debo decirles que acepto ser débil, jajaja, no se alcansaron los 17 reviws (qué curles son!), pero hace unos días vi a unas amigas que me hicieron recordar tantas cosas las cuales me llevaron a aventurarme a subir esta historia que no veo justo que aquellos que son fieles lectores se queden en suspenso así que aquí les pongo otro capítulo...**

**Miara Makisan: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Me encanta que me dejes tus comentarios ya que me ayudan a decidir que camino deben seguir los personajes!**

**Serena tsukino chiba: pronto saldra el lemon entre Kagome e Inu…solo te puedo decir que será muy húmedo e intenso!**

**Serena2000: gracias por seguir la historia de cerca**

**Cimera 82: bueno, la vdad no he tenido mucho tiempo de revisar la observación que me hiciste pero me da gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo; pronto habrá otro lemon pero entre nuestros otros dos amigos…**

**Ch. 7 Una salida fácil?**

Al abrir los ojos Kagome se percató de que se encontraba en una habitación oscura perteneciente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. Sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza que no le permitía moverse correctamente. Así que como pudo se incorporó para buscar un vaso de agua ya que tenía mucha sed. Al encontrar una mesita con una jarra se sirvió pero justo cuando estaba a punto de beber aquel líquido, sintió un gran mareo y dejó caer el vaso. Pocos segundos después unas fuertes manos bien conocidas por ella la estaban agarrando de la cintura para evitar una caída. Al voltear al ver quién la había salvado se encontró con los bellos ojos almendra de aquel que alguna vez cautivó su corazón. Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando recordó la noticia…el compromiso de Inuyasha. Inmediatamente la miko se reincorporó y alejó los brazos del hanyou de su cuerpo.

K: Te dije que nunca más te atrevieras a tocarme

I: Kagome, por favor, no estas en condiciones de discutir, debes descansar o si no…

K: Ja, ahora te preocupas por mi? Dime algo Inuyasha, de cuando acá te importa lo que me pase, si en los años que llevo de conocerte me habías ignorado por completo. Y sabes qué, ya me cansé, estoy harta de no haber sido mas que un detector de fragmentos de la perla de Shikon para ti. Pero lo peor de todo es que cuando mi vida parece encontrar un nuevo rumbo, cuando todo parece ir bien y cuando aparece la oportunidad de que sea feliz con alguien tu te interpones y destruyes mis esperanzas!

El oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle y sin más que decir, la chica se volvió a desvanecer. Rápidamente el hayou la agarró, la cargó y la recostó para después comenzar a acariciarle la mejilla.

I: Tienes toda la razón Kagome…en todo lo que has dicho…pero lo hago porque yo…yo…TE AMO! Por segunda vez había logrado decir aquellas palabras que tanto temía, lamentablemente Kagome estaba inconciente.

Instantes después Kouga entró a la habitación con una bandeja en la cual llevaba comida, ropa limpia y un traste con agua.

K: Escucha Inuyasha, no creas que me agradas, sin embargo, por el bien de Kagome creo que deberíamos de hacer una tregua…mientras se recupera claro.

I: Y qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso?

K: Ay perro sarnoso, es que no entiendes nada! Nunca te has puesto a observarla, verdad? Cada vez que tu y yo nos peleamos ella se tensa y se molesta y por su estado de ánimo ninguna de las dos esta bien…así que qué dices, le preguntó el joven lobo mientras le extendía una mano.

I: Es…esta bien, le contestó cerrando su mano a la de su "enemigo"

K: Muy bien, ahora sal de aquí

I: Qué! Acaso crees que te voy a dejar solo con ella?

K: Mira perro sarnoso, tu ya cuidaste bastante de ella, ahora me toca a mi, además dudo mucho que desee ver tu horrible cara al despertar

I: Esta me las vas a pagar

K: Si, si, lo que digas…

Inuyasha salió de aquel lugar contra su voluntad pero al recordar de la escena que había sucedido con su miko instantes previos se convenció de que por primera vez aquel lobo estaba diciendo algo con coherencia.

Mientras tanto Kouga se había sentado junto a Kagome, admirando a aquella humana que le había cautivado el corazón por ser la primera que le había rechazado, por haberle dicho sus verdades, por su fortaleza, por su calidez…simplemente por ser ella. Kouga escuchaba en silencio la respiración suave y regular de la chica mientras observaba cómo cada fibra de su cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo tras cada inspiración y exhalación. El perfume de hierbas silvestres que caracterizaba a la chica comenzó a invadir todos los poros del lobo quien se percató por primera vez de que en realidad estaba enamorado de aquella mujer y que no sabría que hacer si algo malo le llegaba a pasar. Temerosamente acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de la miko y al primer contacto se sintió elevado al cielo; Kagome tenía la piel más suave que jamás hubiese tocado, y tras quitarle un mechón de cabellos que cubrían su rostro, tomó la mano más próxima de la joven para cerrarla de manera protectora.

Ante aquella suaves caricias Kagome comenzó a tomar conciencia y finalmente cuando sintió que alguien que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella le sostenía de la manos para demostrarle que la apoyaba se decidió a abrir sus ojos. Le costó un poco de trabajo enfocar el rostro de la persona que estaba junto a ella ya que, para empezar, la persona se había quedado dormida sobre su abdomen. Cuando sus sentidos estaban al cien por ciento trató de no moverse mucho para no despertar a…Kouga! Por un momento sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ya que a pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido con Inuyasha hubiese deseada tenerlo a él tan cerca y protectoramente como aquel ser. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el cual se detuvo a pensar en todo el dolor de su corazón; era verdad que amaba a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas pero la había hecho sufrir demasiado. Cada vez que estaba a punto de remendar las heridas el hanyou parecía esforzarse por romperselo en más pedazos. Estaba cansada de esta situación y se puso a meditar…necesitaba a alguien que la apreciara y la quisiera tal y como ella era, aunque eso significara alejarse del verdadero amor. Fue entonces cuando, sin entender el por qué, Kagome comenzó a sentirse bien estando en aquella situación…quizá porque sabía que Kouga la amaba…

Un momento…en qué demonios estaba pensando? Ella no lo amaba, solo era su amigo, o no? No era justo ni para su corazón ni para el de él que se arriesgara a jugar con algo como el amor. Sin saber cómo, dejó que su cuerpo la guiara así que su mano libre comenzó a acariciar suavemente los cabellos del joven lobo quien se despertó perezosamente para después encontrarse con unos tiernos y amables ojos chocolates. Rápidamente se reincorporó y sin ninguna pena abrazó fuertemente a la chica dejando resbalar pequeñas lágrimas

K: Kagome, no sabes que angustiado me tenías, pensé que nunca volvería a escuchar tu voz ni a ver tus hermosos ojos

Respondiendo al abrazo Kagome lo estrechó para hacerle saber que ahí estaba

K: Tranquilo Kouga, estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte, nada me va a pasar…pero…por qué lloras? Kouga, qué te sucede?

K: Lo siento, es solo que…de verdad te extrañé

Ante aquellas palabras la miko no pudo evitar sonreir al mismo tiempo que un leve color carmesí llenaba sus mejillas

K: Yo también te extrané Kouga…y dime, cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

K: Cuatro días contando hoy

K: Cuatro días, qué fue lo que me pasó?

I: Eso es lo que quisiéramos que nos explicaras

Ambos, el lobo y la miko voltearon a la entrada de la alcoba para encontrarse con Inuyasha quien se veía alegre a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos por ocultarlo. Y para romper aquel silencio tan incómodo Kagome decidió hablar.

K: Chicos, quisiera tomar un baño, me podrían decir en dónde esta Sango?

K: Y para qué quieres a Sango? Enseguida el color se le subió a Kagome y con la poca sangre fría que le quedaba se explicó

K: Bueno Kouga, es que no me siento con la suficiente fuerza como para bañarme sola, qué tal si me caigo, así que creo que voy a necesitar de la ayuda de otra mujer

K: Ah! Claro!

I: Ire a buscarla

En la colina se podía apreciar la silueta bien definida de una bella mujer cazadora. A pesar de que se podría confundir con una ninfa, su mirada expresaba tristeza y solitud. Desde la última batalla con Naraku, Sango no había podido dejar de pensar en su hermano quien había fallecido en sus brazos. Se sentía tan impotente y desilusionada de la vida que poco le importaba lo que le llegase a ocurrir.

-Sango…qué haces aquí?

-…

-Sango, estas bien, preguntó un apuesto monje mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a la chica. Esta pasó rápidamente el torso de su mano por sus ojos para secar unas cuantas lágrimas y respondió con voz segura pero triste: "Estoy bien su excelencia, no se preocupe…"

-Mientes…

El rostro de la cazadora se descompuso ante aquellas palabras. ¿Quién era él para decirle que era lo que debía o no hacer o decir? El no entendía lo que sentía…no tenía derecho. Enfadada Sango se levantó lista para irse a otro lado pero grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con dos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaron acercándola a un bien formado torso.

-Qué cree que hace, suélteme, comenzó a gritar

-Por favor Sango, no hagas esto, no me alejes de ti, eres lo único que tengo y la razón por la cual aguanté tantos obstáculos…no me alejes.

Una suave gota salada recorrió la mejilla de la chica, ambos rostros comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente…pero el hanyou llegó en ese preciso momento.

-Sango, Sango, en donde estas?...ah que bueno que te encontré, Kagome ya despertó y quiere que vayas….

-Hai, ahora mismo voy…dijo mientras se apartaba lo más rápido posible de Miroku.

Al parecer Inuyasha no se había percatado de lo que acababa de hacer pero un fuerte golpe fue lo que lo hizo tomar conciencia.

-Qué crees que hiciste? Estaba a punto de tener a mi preciosa Sanguito y tu llegas gritando como loco!

-Feh! Para lo que me importa

-Ah, ya veo, tienes otra vez problemas con la señorita Kagome, no es cierto?

-Y por qué debería de tenerlos?

-Escucha Inuyasha, si sigues así no podré enseñarte uno que otro truco que la hará gritar tu nombre como loca

-Monje pervertido!

Mientras tanto, en la habitación en la que se encontraban Kouga y Kagome…

Ka: Kouga, que fue lo que sucedió…?

K: De verdad no lo recuerdas?

Ka: Bueno, solo recuerdo que comenzaste a discutir con Inuyasha sobre…y su voz se quebró un poco…una unión entonces empecé a escuchar la voz de una mujer que me decía que confiara ya que vendrían tiempos difíciles. Mi cuerpo se enfrió y mis músculos no me respondían…

K: Kagome…yo…

S: Ah! Kagome, Inuyasha me dijo que necesitabas de mi ayuda…qué bueno que has despertado, no tienes idea de cómo nos habías preocupado

Ka: No es para tanto Sango, solo fue un desmayo, quizá fue por el cansancio…sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y le dijo…me podrías ayudar a bañarme? Es solo que aun no tengo las energías suficientes

S: Por supuesto que si! Kouga, podrías cargar a Kagome hasta las aguas termales? Yo los alcanzo allá, vale?

Aquella petición fue realmente perturbadora para el hombre lobo ya que de por si le costaba muchísimo trabajo tener tan cerca de Kagome. Una vez que llegaron al lugar acordado Kagome le pidió a Kouga que la dejara dentro del agua…el pobre chico tuvo que hacer llamado a toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar sus instintos ya que conforme iban adentrándose podía sentir la piel de la miko erizarse a causa del cambio de temperatura al mismo tiempo que su ropa de ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas.

S: Muchas gracias Kouga, ya puedes retirarte.

K:…, mantenía su mirada fija en la figura de Kagome pensando quien sabe que tantas cosas

S: KOUGA!

K: Ah si, perdón…

Poco a poco Kagome se deshizo de sus ropas las cuales estaban empapadas para así dejarla completamente desnuda. Sango le ayudó a lavarse el cabello y la espalda mientras platicaban sobre varias anécdotas que le devolvieron el buen ánimo a Kagome.

S: Muy bien, hemos terminado; más vale que me esperes aquí, afuera hace mucho frío y no quiero que te enfermes. Iré por un poco de ropa a la choza de la anciana Kaede y la traeré para ti, esta bien?

Kagome asintió y supuso que no podía ser tan malo quedarse un rato más en las aguas termales, lo que ignoraba era que un hanyou había estado observando todos sus movimientos desde el momento en que se había quedado sola. De verdad hará mucho frío, se cuestionó y para corroborarlo decidió salir y sentarse en un piedra. Al principio solo sentía como su piel se congelaba sin llegar a ser molesto pero después de varios minutos un sentimiento de desconcierto la asaltó por lo cual decidió volver a entrar al agua.

Kagome tenía un cuerpo bellísimo lo cual no fue inadvertido ni por Inuyasha ni por su cuerpo. El aroma que destilaba el cuerpo de Kagome cuando se encontraba en peligro era realmente excitante lo cual lo invitó a dejarse llevar. Sin hacer ruido saltó hasta llegar a la orilla de aquellas aguas termales…

**Chan chan chan chan….jejeje, no me maten, se que es cruel que lo dejen a uno justo cuando lo bueno esta por comenzar pero les aseguro que lo que le siga lo compensará.**

**Quizá el proximo capítulo lo suba hasta dentro de una semana; si me es posible subirlo antes créanme que lo haré…el problema es que pronto prensentaré mi BAC de Francés y debo concentrarme pero por favor no dejen de leer ni de DEJAR SUS REVIEWS los cuales me inspiran para continuar!**

**Besos, Kokoru Baransu.**


	8. Reconciliaciones y heridas

**Hola a todos (as)!**

**He aquí el octavo capítulo, llenó de lemon y problemas!**

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a una gran amiga que me ha apoyado y seguido a lo largo de esta historia: Feri P.**

**Este capítulo también va a todas aquellas chicas apasionadas que aún no han dejado aflorar la leona que llevan dentro…atrevanse!**

**Cami Taisho: bueno, no quiero que me culpen si te llega a dar un ataque al corazón (jajaja) por eso aquí te presentó dos escenitas medio cachondonas para saciar las demandas de mis queridas lectoras (y lectores si hay por ahí)**

**Serena tsukino chiba: aquí esta el lemon inu/kag que habías estado esperando**

**Anset: qué bueno que te guste la historia, sigue leyendo!**

Ch.8 Reconciliaciones y heridas

El vapor que emanaba de las aguas ocultaban las gotas de sudor que perlaban el pálido y el bronceado cuerpo de aquellos dos seres. Inuyasha se había apoderado de los labios de su miko quien en un principio se había resistido completamente, golpeándolo y arañándolo para alejarlo. Sin embargo, esta actitud solo reforzó el propósito de conquistar a Kagome del hanyou quien a cada toque de aquella mujer se exitaba más. Poco a poco aquellos forcejeos fueron desapareciendo para dar lugar a las caricias llenas de lujuria. Kagome recorrió el bien formado torso de su hanyou clavándole de vez en cuando sus uñas lo cual provocaba que éste dejara escapar gemidos los cuales eran amortiguados por su garganta. La razón pareció haber abandonado a la miko ya que dejándose guiar por sus deseos llenó de besos a su hombre hasta llegar a sus tetillas donde comenzó a estimularlas. Inuyasha y jamás imaginó que aquello fuera posible; Kagome succionaba y daba ligeros mordiscos a aquella zona tan sensible. Sin poder controlarse más, Inuyasha la tomó de la nuca para guiarla hasta sus labios los cuales la demandaban con insistencia. Para sorpresa de Kagome los labios de Inuyasha apenas rozaron los suyos, después de varios segundos así comprendió que era un tipo de tortura; la temperatura del agua no podía compararse con la de sus cuerpos. Cuando la chica separó sus labios para tomar aire el medio-demonio aprovechó para introducir su lengua y deleitarse con el nectar que emanaba de aquella boca tan deseada. Sus lenguas juguetearon por varios instantes, peleando por el mando hasta que Kagome cedió; sin embargo su cuerpo fue el que dominó. Sus hábiles manos bajaron hasta la virilidad de su acompañante en donde comenzaron a recorrer aquella porción de piel de arriba para abajo provocando que una oleada de sangre pusiera más duro el pene del hanyou de ser posible. Si Kagome hubiese visto en aquel momento lo que sus manos estaban provocando se hubiera compadecido del joven ya que el constante bombeo de sangre provocó que su miembro cambiara a un ligero color carmesí.

Esto era demasiado para el hanyou quien sin poder contenerse dejó liberar a su demonio; las orbes ambarinas se tornaron de color rojo al mismo tiempo que aquellas marcas violetas tan particulares de los youkais aparecían en su rostro. Inuyasha tomó las largas piernas de la miko para que ésta las pusiera en su cintura a fin de que lo que viniera fuera más fácil y placentero.

I: Kagome…eres una bruja…me has hechizado…pero…no quiero…que…arg…me liberes de tu hechizo…

Ambos podían sentir cómo sus cuerpos se rozaban extasiados; los senos de Kagome, cuyos pezones estaban tan duros como piedras a causa de la excitación, se estrujaban deliciosos contra aquel pecho musculoso y sensual.

Inuyasha no le haría fácil la situación a su mujer ya que comenzó a frotar su erección contra la intimidad de ésta trayendo como consecuencia que una gran cantidad de fluido se derramara. El hanyou llevó sus dedos a aquella cavidad que lo esperaba ansiosa; un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de la miko cuando su medio-demonio introdujo un dedo en ella, moviéndolo rápidamente. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió la columna vertebral de la chica…mientras gritaba el nombre de su pareja…acababa de tener su primer orgasmo.

K: Inu…yasha, dijo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente, eso fue….maravilloso

I: Y aun no he acabado

Para esos instantes toda la tristeza y el dolor ya habían desaparecido; solo estaban ellos dos, bajo aquel firmamento y ésta era su oportunidad para demostrar su amor.

Sin más rodeos el hanyou se introdujo en ella de un solo golpe; por unos cuantos segundos Kagome olvidó respirar a causa de la impresión del momento. Jamás imagino que algo tan grande como aquello estaría en sus entrañas. Hundió sus uñas en la morena espalda de Inuyasha quien empezó un vaivén suave pero firme. La lujuria lo consumía lo cual lo llevó a introducir uno de sus dedos en el año de su mujer.

K: Inu-Yasha, me voy a morir!

I: Kagome…se siente tan…bien dentro de ti…arg!

Tras unas cuantas envestidas la pareja sintió que el momento critico estaba por llegar

K: Más rápido…Inuyasha…me voy a venir…vente conmigo

I: Hai

Y así, sin más preámbulos, un grito y un rugido rompieron la tranquilidad del bosque.

Kagome sentía como la semilla del hanyou la llenaba al mismo tiempo que la quemaba. Por su parte, el joven la besaba en el cuello y acariciaba su espalda, negándose a salir de ella. Se sentía tan bien estar así…

I: Kagome…te amo…

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los oídos de la chica y pequeños caminos brillantes aparecieron en sus mejillas.

A pesar de que el fuerte pecho del youkai subía y bajaba arítmicamente, la única respiración que se escuchaba era la de Rin quien posó su mano a la altura del corazón de su señor.

Y fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru sintió una punzada; era el momento, ahora o nunca

S: Rin…yo, te amo…

Las pupilas se le dilataron, y las fosas nasales se hincharon; aquel bello ser le acababa de declarar su amor sin rodeos. Como respuesta le dio un beso en la mejilla y sin poder aguantar más el cansancio de aquella noche mágica y ajetreada, Rin cayó dormida sobre el pecho del youkai.

Por su parte, Sesshomaru se dedicó a admirar la belleza y majestuosidad de aquella a quien acababa de convertir en su mujer de por vida.

El calor del sol acarició el rostro de Rin quien con cierta pereza abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a sí a un hermoso youkai quien velaba su sueño con celo. Cuando Sesshomaru se percató de que Rin había despertado hizo más estrecho el abnrazo y sin más se acercó a su oído para preguntarle…

S: Cómo te encuentras?

R: Muy bien…junto a ti siempre estaré bien…

Un ligero color escarlat apareció en el rostro del youkai quien rapidamente se compuso.

S: No te lastimé?

R: No…contestó un poco hesitante…bueno, un poco, al principio…pero no importa. Por unos segundos el rostro del señor de aquellas tierras se había ensombrecido, pero al ver aquella sonrisa tan sincera todo se dejó en el olvido.

Ese día todos los sirvientes del castillo se impresionaron al ver a su señor sonreír; todos tenían conocimiento de los sentimientos de Sesshomaru por su protegida, pero jamás imaginaron que aquello fuera a cambiarle la vida de esa manera.

Aquella noche la pasión seguía latente, sin embargo, al ver que Rin estaba un tanto evasiva Sesshomaru renunció a su tarea de seducción.

S: Estas bien?

R: Hai, es solo que…_no se cómo decirle, quizá se enoje conmigo y me odie_…

S: Un olor a temor e incertidumbre llegó a las fosas del youkai quien, cubriendo la desnudez de su mujer, la sentó sobre sus piernas y, tomándola del mentón la besó de la manera más tierna posible para invitarla a compartir con él sus preocupaciones

R: Por favor mi señor, no te vayas a enojar, podríamos dejar esto para mañana, es solo que aun tengo un poco de dolor

El señor de las tierras de occidente escrutó la mirada de su mujer y tras constatar que le decía la verdad continuó…

S: Por supuesto que si…

Y así, se durmieron abrazados el uno al otro. Sesshomaru creía que estaba viviendo un sueño, el cual lamentablemente se volvería en pesadilla a causa de sus miedos.

Esa noche Sesshomaru soñó la manera en que un grupo de humanos la mataban a golpes por haberse unido a un demonio. Su ritmo comenzó a acelerar al mismo tiempo que dejó escapar varios gruñidos. Por su parte, Rin había comenzado a acariciar el miembro de su amo creyendo que aquellos gruñidos se debían a la excitación. (ya era de mañana, ok?). Posó varios besos traviesos en aquel cuello tan fuerte y fue bajando hasta llegar a la virilidad del youkai. Justo cuando había empezado a probarlo, el youkai dejó escapar un grito de furia y aventó a su mujer hasta unos de los cuatro muros de la habitación, dejándola con múltiples heridas en su pecho y en su corazón. Las garras de Sesshomaru habían roto la piel de Rin quien sangraba abundantemente.

Al verla así, tirada y desnuda Sesshomaru se sintió como un bastardo; acababa de herir a la mujer por la que daría su vida. Por su parte, Rin creyó que su amo la acababa de rechazar por lo cual se levantó lentamente ocultando sus ojos bajo el flequillo para así disimular las lágrimas las cuales fueron fácilmente percibidas por el youkai

S: Rin?...preciosa…te encuentras…bien?

R:…Cuando Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama para ver cómo se encontraba, la chica agarró rápidamente una bata para cubrirse y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Aquel día el youkai no volvió a ver a su pareja; a pesar de que podía percibir su aroma, cada que estaba por toparse con ella parecía que ella lo evadía, como si pudiera detectar su presencia como toda una youkai.

Aquella noche Sessomaru se llevó una gran sorpresa. Nunca en su vida había visto a su mujer actuar de aquella manera.

El youkai estaba en su cuarto rememorando la noche anterior y añorando a su niña; deseaba tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, besarla y decirle que la amaba. De repente aquel olor a flores llegó hasta su nariz; Rin estaba en la habitación y ni siquiera la había escuchado entrar! Cuando vió sus ojos percibió…deseo? Lujuria?

Los movimientos de Rin parecían ser más felinos y sensuales que nuca y fue así como llegó frente a su señor.

R: Sesshomaru…hazme tuya

S: Rin, no te quiero lastimar…

R: Y no lo harás…

Y así, comenzó a besarlo con fogosidad, llevándolo a su lecho de amor en donde lo tumbó, poniéndose ella a horcajadas de manera que podía verlo desde arriba. Por primera vez el youkai se encontraba en la situación de la presa y eso lo prendió hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Las ropas comenzaron a caer al suelo y una vez los dos desnudos Sesshomaru intentó ponerse sobre Rin, sin embargo ella se lo impidió; le amarró las cuatro extremidades de su hombre a la cama impidiéndole acariciarla…

Rin empezó a frotarse contra él y no pudiendo resistir, le imploró…

S: Rin, por favor…déjame tocarte, necesito sentirte!

Con su fuerza hubiese sido capaz de romper los amarres pero entonces escuchó lo que le decía…

R: No cachorro…si te atreves a tocarme te juro que no volverás a sentir mi cuerpo nunca más

Aquello le heló la sangre a tal punto que quedó expectante. Rin comenzó a torurarlo de la peor manera imaginable: masturbándose. El olor a feromonas taladraba el olfato de Sesshomaru cuya virilidad estaba amoratada por el deseo.

Por su parte la chica había comenzado a acriciarse ella misma, masajeaba suavemente sus senos con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su intimidad, estimulándola para humedecerla y así poder introducir sus dedos. Cuando su vagina hubo estado lista metió dos de sus deos en su intimidad provocándole un espasmo el cual hizo gritar de dolor a su pareja…

S: Rin, por favor…basta…te necesito…ahora!

R: ah!...yo….ah, suspiros de placer se escapaban de su boca hasta que se detuvo y con una sonrisa en su boca se acercó a Sesshomaru para desatarle las manos. En ese momento sus seños rozaron el rostro les youkai quien sin poder sostenerse más los tomó prisioneros en su boca. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Rin quien gritó: AH!

Como pudo el youkai se deshizo de los amarres dejando debajo de si a su mujer a la cual penetró con dolor y deseperación.

S: Rin…perdoname…te amo preciosa

R: Sesshomaru…te deseo…

El ritmo y la temperatura aumentaron, antes de llegar al clímax, cambiaron de posición dejando a Rin como la controladora de la situación. Se encontraba a horcajadas sobre Sesshomaru subiendo y bajando, impulsándose al apoyarse en el pecho del youkai. Cuando éste sintió una gota de sudor cayó sobre su pecho supo que su mujer estaba por estallar así que para terminar juntos aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas.

R: Sesshomaru…ya…no puedo…MAS!

El semen del señor de las tierras de occidente acababa de esparcirse en aquel vientre, esperando poder crear una nueva vida. Rin, por su parte cayó sobre su amo repitiendole aquellas palabras que lo hacían sentir vivo: aishiteru (te amo).

**Espero que les haya gustado lo que les presenté en esta ocasión. Dejen sus reviews y no dejen de leer ya que algo muy interesante esta por ocurrir! La vida de Seshomaru dará un giro e Inuyasha tomará una decisión.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Besos Kokoru Baransu**


	9. La llegada de una youkai

**Lorena: gracias por tus comentarios, te aseguro que aun faltan escenas de romance entre nuestras parejas favoritas…por cierto, la confrontación entre la prometida de Inuyasha, Kikyo y Kagome esta por llegar**

**Camy Taisho: he aquí lo que sucedió después entre Sessh y Rin…tantantantan…a ver si logras adivinar en que momento se suscitó la metamorfosis de Rin…gracias por seguir mi historia!**

**Fer: arriba la obra que nos inspira, qué bueno que te gusto…si no, sabes que te pego, eh? Sigue leyendo que habrá más sorpresas**

**Vampiro Hanyou: ERES SUPER, me encantó tu review, tan positivo y agradable…me dio gusto saber que mi fic te ha satisfecho…no dejes de mandar tus comentarios!**

**Jimena-chan: Uf, crei que me habías abandonado, hace tiempo que no me escribías review, ya me había preocupado…bueno, para recuperarte un poquito del capitulo anterior el cual estuvo bastante ajetreado he aquí un poco de intriga…disfrútalo…y manda tu review!**

**Yuki: Hey chamaca, como tas, qué bueno que te gusto, ya ves que la imaginación es grande y que la pluma y el papel son dos armas letales?**

Ch.9 La llegada de una youkai

Un nuevo día comenzaba a despertar en las tierras de occidente; los pájaros cantaban y el viento acariciaba suavemente las praderas de aquel lugar haciendo volar los suaves aromas de las flores de primavera. Todo estaba en completa armonía, era perfecto. Rin fue la primera en despertar después de aquella noche tan ajetreada; los recuerdos comenzaron a agolparse en su mente y sin poder evitarlo una flama comenzó a quemarla. Sin embargo había algo que la preocupaba y la regresó a la realidad: ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de entregarse tan apasionadamente a sus sentimientos. Qué había ocurrido? Por qué de repente se sentía tan diferente y fuerte a pesar de ser la misma de siempre?

Era cierto que moría por volver a gozar de las caricias de su amo pero debía bañarse para que cuando éste despertara la viera presentable. Preparó el agua para tomar una ducha, se metió a la tina y no supo bien si era por el calor o por el cansancio pero poco a poco sus parpados se fueron cerrando.

Sesshomaru se despertó y al no ver el cuerpo de su mujer a un lado se alarmó pero la calma volvió a reinar su corazón cuando sintió la calidez que aun descansaba en aquellas sábanas y el aroma de Rin. A pesar de esto, hubo algo que alertó al youkai: el perfume de la humana había cambiado un poco…seguía percibiendo aquel olor a flores silvestres pero parecía que un toque de frescura se había anexado. Quizá era parte de su unión. La verdad era que él jamás había hablado de aquello ni con su madre ni con su padre así que no sabía muy bien lo que debía esperar.

Sin vergüenza ni pudor Sesshomaru dejó a la vista aquel poderoso y bello cuerpo que seguramente era envidia de muchos demonios; las sábanas se resbalaron celosamente por aquella piel ardiente definiendo perfectamente aquellos músculos resultado de las múltiples batallas. Sin más preámbulos se dirigió a la sala de baño; ahí fue testigo del espectáculo más maravilloso de toda su vida. Su mujer estaba completamente desnuda y mojada, los largos cabellos le enmarcaban preciosamente el rostro al mismo tiempo que cubrían torpemente los deliciosos pechos; los párpados de aquel rostro angelical estaba cerrados por lo cual Sesshomaru creyó que dormía sin embargo se llevó un gran susto cuando escuchó la voz de Rin:

R: Buenos días cachorro, no piensas venir a acompañarme? -una vez dicho esto abrió los ojos y percibió el asombro de su señor- qué sucede?

S: Cómo…cómo supiste que estaba aquí, al parecer no le molestaba ser llamado cachorro por aquella chica

R: Cariño, tu respiración y tu aroma varonil son tan fuertes que no los puedo ignorar…además…

S: Espera…

R: Qué ocurre?

S: Has dicho que mi aroma te despertó?

R: Hai, y en ese momento, perdiendo todo rastro de la antigua niña miedosa Rin se levanto, salió de la tina y se dirigió a su amo rodeándolo del cuello para besarlo. Era cierto que aquel atrevimiento no molestaba en lo más mínimo al youkai quien acababa de convertirse en la víctima…la presa…el servidor…

Haciendo recurso de la poca razón que le quedaba tomó a la chica por los hombros alejándola de él y viéndola directamente a los ojos le dijo:

S: Preciosa, antes que nada debo decirte que adoro tu nueva personalidad pero algo te esta pasando, tu no eras así…

R: Qué quieres decir?

S: Pequeña, solo digo que tu aroma ha cambiado, tienes instintos más refinados y eres mucho más abierta y…salvaje, esta última palabra lo dijo con una voz ronca y sensual que le provocó escalofríos a Rin, sin embargo eso no la hizo olvidar su repentino enojo hacia el youkai.

La mujer le dio la espalda y comenzó su monologo, desnudando su alma y su corazón frente al ser amado:

R: Sesshomaru, yo te amo…pero no entiendo por qué en este momento vienes a decirme todo esto…es que acaso te has arrepentido de hacerme tu mujer? Tienes pensado dejarme a mi suerte? …No comprendo que tiene que ver mis supuestos repentinos cambios con el hecho de que entre tu y yo exista un sentimiento tan puro como el amor…así es Sesshomaru, yo te amo…te amé desde el primer día en que te conocí; lo recuerdas?...ja…quizá no, pero yo lo tengo tatuado en mi memoria ya que a partir de ese día mi vida cambió.

Nunca más tuve que temer quedarme sola o desprotegida ya que tu me cuidabas celosamente; y a pesar de que eras frío y serio, muy dentro de mi ser algo me decía que existía aquel lado sensual, tierno y apasionado que esperaba por ser despertado. Al principio creí que era una simple admiración la que sentía por ti pero poco a poco, conforme fue pasando el tiempo despertaste en mi sensaciones jamás imaginadas: una mirada tuya era capaz de derretirme!... Soporté preocupaciones cada vez que iba de viaje a las guerras, aguanté tus constantes desprecios e incluso el golpe que me diste la última vez pero no voy a pasar por alto esto. No trates de justificar tu miedo con aparentes "cambios", prefiero que me digas que soy una humana insignificante que no cumple con tus expectativas a que me alejes de ti con mentiras bajas como esta.

Mientras Rin decía esto con voz cada ves más seria y dura, una pequeñísima sonrisa se escapaba de la comisura de aquellos labios capaces de dar tanto placer. El youkai avanzó hacia su protegida y la aprisionó en un abrazo.

S: No llores preciosa, no es necesario que te enojes ni que te predispongas…tratando de aligerar la atmósfera tan tensa Sesshomaru se dio el lujo de apretar aún más aquel abrazo y de bromear!...Y NI CREAS QUE TE VAS A DESHACER DE MI CON ESTE BERRINCHITO, entendido, no soy tan fácil de convencer y aunque eres muy buena declamadora tus palabras no logran convencerme de alejarme de ti…

Rin volteó para encontrarse con aquellos ojos dorados tan incitantes como droga. Y fue entonces, en aquel cruce de miradas que Sesshomaru pudo constatar sus sospechas, todo encajaba…los sentidos de Rin se habían vuelto más agudos que nunca, a tal grado que era capaz de esquivarlo si no deseaba toparse con el (_ver capítulo 8_), su sensualidad y capacidad de mandar así como su carácter se habían vuelto más firmes y ahora…aquellas dos líneas violetas de cada lado de su rostro junto con el ligero color carmesí de sus ojos debido al reciente coraje…

Sesshomaru la tomó de las manos, y sin importarle si tenía frío o no (seguía desnuda, ok?) la llevó frente al espejo quedando el tras su frágil cuerpo…

S: Preciosa, te has convertido en la youkai más exquisita de todas sobre este mundo…

**Chicas, esto es todo por hoy (no me maten, se que es corto pero créanme, es esencial para que comprendan un elemento que apareción en el capítulo previo y que poco a poco se ira aclarando), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…las quiero adentrar un poco más en la historia para que después disfruten las escenas de pasión.**

**Sigan leyendo que aun habrá varias sorpresas e intrigas!**

**REVIEWS!**

**BESOS y hasta la próxima! (que espero sea dentro de poco ya que estoy un poco más relajada en la escuela)**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	10. No digas nada

**Yuki: Gracias, ojala y te guste este capítulo, se que la descripción puede llegar a ser muy gráfica, pero a veces debemos recordar que sin el romanticismo no habría lemon, no crees? Besos, tvo luego. Cuídate mucho y nos vemos pronto. X cierto, pronto es el cocktail y ya aparté tu ticket!**

**Serena tsukino chiba: Mil gracias por seguir de cerca la historia, después de este capi trataré de poner uno que derrame pasión y nos permita soltar un poquito de adrenalina que no nos hace mal. Un abrazo, continúa leyendo y sigue dejando tus reviews!**

**Jimena-chan: espero que el beso que hay en el capítulo te guste tanto como el despertar de Rin con Sessh…espero tus comentarios, un beso.**

Ch. 10 No digas nada

Los corazones fueron retomando sus ritmos normales y fue entonces que Kagome se percató de lo que acababa de suceder. Sentir el miembro de su hanyou aun dentro de ella le produjo un color rojo carmesí en sus mejillas lo cual anunció a Inuyasha que el momento de dar explicaciones había llegado. Lentamente se fue separando en su contra del cuerpo de su preciosa miko la cual, para su sorpresa, lo abrazó fuertemente de la espalda impidiéndole salir de sus entrañas.

Ka: Por favor, Inuyasha, quedémonos así…aunque tan solo sea por unos momentos…

Inuyasha sentía su corazón estallar de felicidad; acaso Kagome lo había perdonado por todos sus errores? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro, volvería a ganarse el amor, la comprensión y la confianza de aquella hembra que acababa de convertirse en su mujer.

Por su parte, la chica no sabía qué hacer. Su corazón le pedía que le diera otra oportunidad al ser amado, que viviera el presente como si fuera el último instante, sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su ser, una vocecilla le advertía que si no se alejaba de Inuyasha una vez más terminaría siendo lastimada. De repente llegó a su memoria aquella tarde en que conoció al ser con ojos dorados…

_Flash Back_

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, su hermano Sota la había guiado hasta el pozo sagrado en donde fue absorbida. Al salir del pozo pudo apreciar que estaba en los mismos terrenos pertenecientes a su familia pero estaba en…otra época!

Estaba asustada y desesperada y fue entonces cuando frente a si encontró a un joven de cabellos largos y platinados que brillaban con la luz del sol; su cabeza estaba coronada por dos pequeñas orejitas de perro que llamaron la atención de Kagome, al tacto, aquella parte del cuerpo del hanyou parecía ser tan…perfecta…

_Fin del flash back_

Debía alejarse de Inuyasha aunque se le rompiera el corazón? Debía pelear por su amor? Debía seguir con su vida de estudiante adolescente o tenía que afrontar sus problemas?

Y fue en ese instante en que sus oídos creyeron escuchar la voz de su madre…quien le aconsejaba a traves de aquella bella canción que le cantaba cuando era pequeña antes de ir a dormir…

_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai_

(Sería perfecto si pudieramos)

_Subete sutete_

(Hacer todo a un lado)

_Shimaetara ji no ni ne_

(A excepción de lo que realmente cuenta)

_Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de_

(Pero la realidad solamente es cruel)

_Sonna toki itsu datte_

(Cada vez que cierro los ojos)

_Me wo tojireba_

(En esos momentos)

_Waratteru kimi ga iru_

(Te veo sonreír)

_Ah - itsuka eien no nemuri ni Tsuku hi made_

(Ah, hasta el día en que caigas en el sueño eterno)

_Dou ka sono egao ga_

(Deseo que ese rostro sonriente)

_Taema naku aru you ni_

(Se quede conmigo por siempre)

Todo parecía un sueño tan perfecto que el temor comenzó a apoderarse de Inuyasha…al principio creyó que despertaría y caería del árbol…al escuchar la voz de Kagome la sangre se le heló…

Ka: Inuyasha, debo irme…

I: Qué, pero si acabas de … en ese momento vio los ojos chocolates de la miko cuyo rostro estaba adornado por aquella brillante sonrisa, qué estaba ocurriendo? Acaso lo que acababan de compartir no significaba nada para ella? Por qué estaba sonriendo?

Ka: Baka, si no volvemos pronto comenzarán a sospechar y vendrán a buscarnos y francamente Inuyasha, no tengo ganas de dar explicaciones en este momento- y fue así como la chica se separó de su hanyou, aguantando la respiración mientras éste salía de su interior. Inuyasha estaba embobado admirando el hermoso cuerpo de su sacerdotisa…

Ahora estaba convencido de que podía pasar el resto de sus días apreciando aquel bello espectáculo, pero una voz ajena a toda esa atmósfera lo regresó a la realidad.

S: Kagome, ya volví, dijo acercándose a la chica para darle una toalla y algo de ropa limpia, lamento el retraso es solo que…sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al mismo tiempo que una pequeñísima sonrisa tonta asomaba sus labios…aquella atmósfera que rodea a las enamoradas le impidió poner atención en la rápida huída del hanyou quien agradeció por una vez en su vida la perversión del monje.

Ka: Sango, qué fue lo que ocurrió?

S: qué, de qué hablas?-una sonrisa burlona adornó los labios de la miko al mismo tiempo que la veía con una mirada acusadora…

Ka: Por favor Sango, somos amigas, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, y más si se trata del monje Miroku

S: Pero…qué estas diciendo?

K: Vamos, si me lo dices yo…

S: Tú…?

K: Pues haré lo que quieras por el día de hoy…si, eso…-por un momento las ganas de compartir su felicidad de haberse unido con el amor de su vida la había embriagado lanzándola al error de comentarlo con su amiga, sin embargo la razón la reinó y logró salvarse por esta vez…

S: Tan obvia soy, preguntó en un suspiro que más de frustración parecía de alivio.

Ka: Me temo que sí

_Flash Back_

Sango iba corriendo presurosa a la choza de la anciana Kaede para tomar de la bolsa de Kagome ropa limpia, sin embargo antes de que lograra percibir la aldea su cuerpo se impactó contra otro que le ganaba en altura. Sintió cómo iba cayendo cuando de repente dos brazos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura; aquello la salvó de todo mal pero la puso muy nerviosa ya que de la nada sintió cómo sus mejillas así como sus manos estaban apoyadas en un pecho musculoso.

Al voltear el rostro hacia arriba se topó con el rostro de aquel monje que se había convertido en el dueño de su corazón. Por unos instantes ambas miradas se concentraron olvidando el mundo que los rodeaban; el momento se estaba volviendo peligroso, ambos sabían que una vez traspasada la barrera que separaba la amistad del amor no habría vuelta atrás y que todo cambiaría…ambos tenían miedo…ambos lo deseaban…ambos se admiraron ahogándose en las lagunas de sus miradas…él podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ella y sentir su cálido aliento chocándole en el rostro conforme iba acercando sus labios a los de ella…ella juraba escuchar los latidos de su compañero… y en un segundo, en el cual ambos olvidaron quienes eran y cual era su misión en aquellas tierras dejaron que sus sentimientos fluyeran con la fuerza de la corriente que lleva el río Yantse…cada roce, cada movimiento era captado por sus sentidos tatuándolo en sus cuerpos para no olvidarse, para revivir ese momento por siempre.

Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura mientras la acercaba a sí mismo cada vez más, como queriendo evitar que escapase…ella inclinó su rostro hacia arriba para sentir cada vez más profundo aquel beso en el cual se le estaba yendo la vida…él bajó suavemente sus manos y para sorpresa de ella las posó en sus caderas convirtiendo aquel sentimiento en algo infinito.

Pero el momento de separarse había llegado, sus pechos estaban carentes de oxígeno y con reproches se separaron suavemente; Sango aún tenía los ojos cerrados por lo cual el monje apoyó su frente en la de su ahora amante y pudo ver cómo una lágrima surcaba los perfectos pómulos…cómo había sido tan baka como para hacerla sufrir tanto? Cómo había podido ignorar tanta belleza durante todo ese tiempo, no lo sabía, solo quería quedarse así…por siempre.

No había necesidad de palabras ni de gestos, ese era su secreto y ahí, rodeados por la madre Naturaleza acababan de expresar su amor. Pero como todo lo bueno, el instante mágico de aquel beso se rompió cuando un pequeño niño con cola de zorro llegó llorando l mismo tiempo que llamaba a la que se había convertido en una madre para él: Kagome.

Tanto Sango como Miroku se separaron rápidamente no sin antes intercambiar una mirada secreta que los comprometía a continuar con aquello.

_Fin de flash back_

Los ojos le brillaban a la cazadora como nunca antes y aquello volvía realmente feliz a la miko.

Rápidamente, Sango ayudó a Kagome a vestirse y se fueron a la aldea donde las esperaban sus amigos. Las dos parejas de enamorados se lanzaban miradas sugerentes las cuales no fueron desapercibidas por el inocente zorrito quien después de olfatear varias veces a Kagome, como queriendo corroborar alguna hipótesis, le preguntó inocentemente parándose frente a ella y a Inuyasha de la manera más respetuosa que ninguno de los presentes habían visto en su vida.

Shi: Inuyasha…me permitirás seguir abrazando y durmiendo con Kagome?

Fue en aquels instante en que los segundos se volvieron horas para los interesados, todos los voltearon a ver mientras el color se les subía al rostro.

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**Esto es todo por el momento, seguiré actualizando cada semana así que espero sus reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Besos. Kokoru Baransu**


	11. Nuevas sensaciones

_**Hola queridas lectoras, aquí les presentó el capítulo número once el cual quiero dedicar con cariño a aquellas chicas que le temen al amor y que le huyen (eh Viviana, jajaja, ntc); ojalá y les guste…las cosas comienzan a complicarse y los sentimientos estan a flor de piel. **_

_**Que disfruten su lectura!**_

Ch.11 Nuevas sensaciones

Las pupilas dilatadas de la youkai mostraban su obvia impresión. Cómo demonios había ocurrido aquello? La verdad no le molestaba ya que ahora era completamente digna de su señor, podría complacerlo como se merecía y lo haría feliz ya que podría darle hijos puros…completamente youkais. Sin embargo la duda no dejaba de asaltarla; tenía miedo, era cierto y es que a pesar de haber vivido casi toda una vida con un ser de aquella raza desconocía los cambios, las actitudes, los comportamientos, las normas, las permisiones y las restricciones.

Por su parte, el bello rostro del ojidorado dejaba asomar una sonrisa tierna, sincera y complacida. Jamás se hubiese atrevido a pedirle a los dioses que le concediesen aquello ya que Rin era muchisimo más de lo que pudiese pedir. A pesar de eso, abrazaba gustoso a su pequeña quien ahora era como él. Lo que más lo complacía no era la pureza de su sangre sino el hecho de ahora tendría una excusa mucho más grande y poderosa para pasar cada segundo de su vida con ella. Debía enseñarle todo lo que conlleva ser una youkai y sobre todo la mujer de un señor como él.

Tanta dicha le provocaba dolor en el corazón y recordando la situación en la que se encontraban comenzó a besar delicadamente el cuello y los hombros desnudos y aún húmedos de su mujer al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba desde el monte de Venus hasta los senos donde comenzó a estimular los pezones rosados con sus manos. Sabía que aquello era realmente cruel pero quería que su niña se diera cuenta de lo que podía llegar a sentir y a percibir gracias a sus nuevos sentidos refinados…quería hacerla disfrutar hasta el último instante porque ella era su todo.

Rin no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, una oleada de intenso calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo concentrándose en la zona baja de su abdomen; deseaba a Sesshomaru con locura y desesperación. A pesar de temer lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella, ya que sentía que iba a morir de pasión, se volteó quedando de frente con Sesshomaru a quien besó con infinito ardor. Sus labios se estrujaban deliciosamente con los de su señor provocando que se tornaran de un color carmesí, sus lenguas se encontraron en un duelo cuyo objetivo era ganar el control…esta vez fue ella quien ganó…delineó los labios de su pareja con su lengua al mismo tiempo que lo obligaba a caminar de espaldas llevándolo a la habitación contigua destino la cama. Cuando hubo alcanzado su propósito, Rin le acarició suave pero sensualmente pecho mientras que él comenzaba a sufrir debido a la presión ejercida por su virilidad ya excitada quien imploraba ser liberada.

El poder del beso lo había ganado su hembra, pero el señor de las tierras de occidente no perdería esta batalla tan fácilmente. Como pudo, Sesshomaru se reincorporó en la cama para quedar parado junto a su niña; con sus grandes manos hábiles le fue recorriendo la espalda, delineando la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la espalda baja donde tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de libélula. Con sumo cuidado, la tumbó de espaldas en la cama y con suaves y húmedos besos le fue marcando cada parte anteriormente explorada por sus manos. Cuando hubo llegado a la dichosa marca, no pudo evitar sonreir y con sensualidad comenzó a besar, luego a lamer aquella zona tan erógena.

Rin nuca creyó poder sentir tanto placer con tan solo aquellos roces producidos por los labios de su youkai.

R: Sessh…por favor…su voz sonaba turbada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una película de sudor y su piel pedía a gritos sentir las magnificas sensaciones del acto del amor.

S: Qué…ocurre…preciosa…? Preguntó con un tono fingido de inocencia; sentía perfectamente que su niña estaba locamente deseosa de sentirlo…ahora entendía cómo se sentía él las veces anteriores en que habían hecho el amor.

R: Por…favor…te…necesito…YA!

S: Aún no…preciosa…

Desesperada, Rin volteó su rostro para poder encontrar aquellos ojos dorados y con lágrimas en los ojos, voz quebrada y las pupilas exageradamente dilatadas le dijo:

R: Por…favor…Sessho-maru…te necesito…en estas últimas palabras la voz se le quebró.

Cómo podía negarle lo que él tambien deseaba a la mujer de su vida y más aun con aquel rostro lleno de sufrimiento y frustración?

Así pues, el youkai tomó a su mujer por la cintura levantándola ligeramente para alzar sus caderas dejándola en una posición propicia para poder penetrarla (de perrito). Y sin previo aviso la penetró mucho más profundo que las veces pasadas. Ante aquel acto repentino Rin no pudo reprimir un grito de placer el cual por unos segundos alarmó al macho quien se detuvo esperando algun sonido que delatara molestia por parte de su pareja pero grata fue su sorpresa al sentir cómo su niña movía sus caedras para que su virilidad saliera y entrara. De esta manera fue como Sesshomaru decidió acompañar a Rin en el acto de amor y seducción moviendo de adelante para atrás sus caderas.

Rin comenzó a sentir el momento del climax llegar, poco a poco fue agarrándose de las sábanas como si de eso dependiera su vida. Sesshomaru al ver aquello decidió que ya era tiempo de que su mujer conociera una de las ventajas de ser youkai por lo cual aumentó repentinamente la velocidad de sus embestidas lo cual provocó que Rin cambiara sus gemidos por gritos ahogados. Fue así como ambos sintieron la explosión de sensaciones que los elevaba al cielo para luego devolverlos a la realidad en una nube delicada.

La chica seguía sin creerse aquello, había sentido lo equivalente a diez orgasmos unidos por lo cual estaba temblando incontroladamente al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos. Estaba tan feliz que nada ni nadie podría arruinarle aquel momento.

Se giró para ver de frente a su hombre quien la miraba con infinito amor y al percatarse de que su cachorro aun estaba dentro de ella y excitado no ducó en girarlo para que el quedara boca abajo. Aquello tomo por desprevenido al youkai quien sonrió al ver cómo su pareja subía y bajaba las caderas para llevarlo de nuevo al cielo.

Y así, el ojidorado pudo deducir que su pareja le alimentaría el amor, deseo, pasión y lujuria, lo satisfacería al máximo. Con ella a su lado no podría quejarse de nada.

Todo ese día la pareja se quedaron en sus aposentos mostrándose cuánto se amaban.

Lejos de ahí, en una choza reinaba el silencio; el ambiente estaba realmente tenso y los que concentraban las miradas curiosas de sus amigos no sabían cómo podrían salir de aquella situación embarazosa.

Shi: Inuyasha, escuchaste lo que te pregunté?

Lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue un golpe en la cabeza

Shi: bua, Kagome, mira lo que tu pareja me ha hecho!...aunque te haya marcado no voy a dejar de pensar que es un perro tonto, BUA!

Ahora todos lo sabían, por unos segundos Inuyasha creyó ver una mirada negra de parte de su miko ya que por sus impulsos sus asuntos personales habían pasado a ser del interés público. Sin embargo aquello no se detuvo en eso. Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

San: Eso es cierto Kagome, cuestionó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando lo alegre que estaba por aquella pereja que acababa de unirse; se acercó a su amiga y le susurró al oído…debes contármelo todo Kagome, entendiste, TODO. Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron rosadas pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

M: Vaya Inuyasha, ya era tiempo de que aceptaras tus sentimientos, todos estábamos algo cansados con sus constantes peleas resultado de su pasión, espero no despertarme en la noche para llevarme una sorpresa…eviten comer enfrente de los que tenemos hambre, verdad Sango?

En ese instante la cazadora le soltó una bofetada al mismo tiempo que el hanyou le daba un coscorrón, diciendo al unísono: PERVERTIDO!

Aunque todo parecía felicidd no era así. En el marco de la puerta estaba una silueta, el cuerpo de la bella youkai que tiempo atrás hubiese llegado a perturbar la paz del Sengoku; junto a ella estaba el hombre lobo que siempre había reclamado a la miko como su mujer y dada la noticia recibida, sus ojos dejaban ver la furia que crecía poco a poco en su interior…quería matar al perro.

Ambos seres se voltearon a ver y asintieron, era tiempo de llevar a cabo el plan. La youkai dejó resbalar de sus manos una vasija de barro en la cual llevaba agua de rosas y su bello rostro se desfiguró al instante en que los presentes en la cabaña la volteaban a ver; lentamente su cuerpo fue cayendo y sin pensarlo dos veces, Inuyasha corrió a agarrarla. En esos segundos el corazón de Kagome le dio un pinchazo y sintió un dolor agudo lo cual la hizo inclinarse hacia delante obligándola a arrodillarse. Sin embargo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, los fuertes brazos de Kouga la sostenían por la cintura evitándole así una dolorosa caída. Por unos instantes la chica deseó ver esos ojos dorados que la habían embrujado pero al voltear hacia arriba se encontró con dos ojos azules que le transmitían el eterno sentimiento de amor al cual jamá había podido corresponder.

Kag: Kouga…gracias…sus ojos expresaban tristeza, acababa de unirse a Inuyasha, de darle su virginidad y su alma y al parecer para el hanyou eso no significaba nada. Aquella expresión no pasó desapercibida por nadie; Kouga sonrió de manera sincera y le acarició la mejilla tratando de tranquilizarla para que no llorara, por Kami, aquella chica era capaz de obligarlo a hacer lo que fuese, Inuyasha quiso ir hacia ella pero el cuerpo de la bella youkai aún no le respondía (eso era lo que ella le quería hacer creer) para que se sostuviera por sí misma.

El silencio fue roto por la voz de Kouga quien llevando a la miko a una silla le preguntó de manera dulce lo cual enervó de sobremanera a Inuyasha:

Kou: Querida Kagome, dine, por qué has permitido que ese perro tonto te toque, no es tu culpa, pero llevas el insoportable olor en tu piel y eso me desagrada de sobremanera…espetó mientras acariciaba el labio inferior de la chica con su pulgar.

I: Sueltala lobo rabioso, no te atrevas a tocarla!

Kou: TU CALLATE! NADIE ESTA HABLANDO CONTIGO!

I: Ella es mi mujer!

Ante aquella noticia, la youkai que se encontraba entre sus brazos dejó escapar un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que sus lagunas azules se inundaban de agua salada. (digamos que esta maldita youkai se llama Miaka, vale, jajaja)

Mia: Qué …has …dicho?

Kou: Puede que la hayas marcado maldito, pero puede volver a ser libre si tu mueres!

I: Y dime, quién me va a matar?

Kou: YO, respondió iracundo…

Cuando el hanyou estaba por dar una paso hacia su oponente, Miaka lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó. El ojidorado se sintió enfermo, aquel beso era frío, sin amor ni pasión, no lo hacía sentir nada y fue entonces que recordó la presencia de su mujer. Cuando volteó hacia el lugar en que ella se encontraba pudo ver sus ojos inundados en lágrimas…podía ver tristeza y…decepción? Se sentía terrible y antes de que pudiera separarse de su supuesta prometida sintió como su miko pasaba junto a ellos rápidamente. Entonces, la youkai lo liberó con una sonrisa en los labios…Inuyasha acababa de ingerir el polvo que lo separaría de aquella humana.

Miradas de enojo y desaprobación lo acechaban lo cual lo regresó a la fría y cruda realidad. No, no podía perderla, no ahora que había reunido las fuerzas para aceptar sus sentimientos. Salió corriendo hacia el pozo que conectaba el Sengoku con el otro mundo pero antes de llegar sintió cómo una ráfaga pasaba junto a él y metros después se topó con Kouga.

I: MUEVETE DE MI CAMINO!

K: Creao que por fin Kagome vio el ser tan repugnante que eres…

I: HE DICHO QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO!

K: No voy a permitir que la detengas, aléjate de ella, solo la haces sufrir…

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su ser, era cierto, solo la había hecho sufrir, desde el primer instante en que la conoció…pero la amaba y ella a él…eso, no contaba? No, no podía darse el lujo de dudar de su amor. Ella era todo para él y no podría sobrevivir un día sin ella. Fue así, concentrando toda su ira en el ataque, sacó a colmillo de acero y dejó inconciente a Kouga.

Debía alcanzarla, debía aclarar todo con ella, pero su aroma se volvía cada vez más suave. No podía perderla!

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Qué loco, no? Aquellos que meten la pata cuando todo va bien son los que más sufren.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**_

_**Besos**_

_**Kokoru Baransu**_


	12. ¿De verdad es la única salida?

**Jimena-chan**: muchas gracias por tus reviews, de vdad me estimulan a seguir adelante con esta historia…gracias por tu apoyo! Este chap esta medio tristón pero no creas que por eso el cambio de Rin ha quedado en el olvido, ok? Deja tus reviews!

**Serena tsukino chiba**: este no es un lemon pero vuelve más interesante la historia…se que puede llegar a ser frustrante de momento pero ya verás como a partir de este capítulo la pasión hará acto de presencia más seguido entre Inu/Kag…sigue leyendo y deja tus reviews!

**Yuki**: Oh niña loca que te puedo decir…cómo te fue en el quirófano? Que tal la repuesta del baile? Aquí esta la melancolía que Froda me pegó, ojalá te guste.

Lamento de sobremanera no haber actualizado, pero la presión en la escuela era bastante y no podía darme el lujo de no darles lo mejor a mis lectoras o si? Preferí dejar de escribir un tiempecito porque de no ser así la historia la hubiese escrito al aventón y sin atención. Espero este chap les guste y les aseguro que de ahora en adelante me aplicaré más en la historia. Bueno, que disfruten el capi.

**P.S.** Este capítulo me llegó a la cabeza después de haber visto a una amiga muy deprimida durante un lapso de tiempo importante y eso, aunado la idea de que la muerte es una salida fácil a los problemas dio como resultado lo que a continuación leerán…Fer, no estas sola, la vida es dura pero de no ser así, ¿cómo podríamos admirar lo bello de ella? T.Q.M.

**Ch. 12 ¿De verdad es la única salida?**

Cuando Kagome hubo atravesado la barrera de tiempo que dividía al Sengoku de su casa sintió un dolor muy agudo a la altura de su vientre el cual dejo pasar por alto pues en ese momento su corazón le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

No podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo, no lo quería pensar…_y es que es realmente increíble cómo podemos encontrar la felicidad después de tanta espera y sufrimiento…pero así como llega se va pues la delgada franja que divide la felicidad de la desdicha es muy delgada y son pocos los seres capaces de enfrentar sus miedos para luchar por lo que quieren_…cómo pudo hacerme esto, es que no significó nada lo que ocurrió entre nosotros?

Y lo que causaba una pena más grande era que su mente no cesaba de recrear los hechos; aun podía sentir la cálida piel de aquel hanyou rozando la suya, aun sentía aquellos húmedos besos que la transportaron a una dimensión totalmente desconocida y las palabras de amor que le habían sido susurradas al oído como si se tratara de un secreto de estado.

Por primera vez en su vida agradeció a los dioses que su familia no estuviese en casa. Al llegar, encontró una nota de su madre quien le informaba que, al no saber de ella y sus planes para las vacaciones, habían decidido ir a visitar a unos parientes a la antigua China.

Subió corriendo a su habitación donde se dejó caer a la cama, deseando despertar y darse cuenta de que todo era un sueño. Quería olvidarse de todo y de todos, liberarse de ese dolor que le oprimía el corazón y fue entonces cuando aquella idea llegó a su mente…

Quizá morir no era tan malo después de todo; mucha gente cree que esta vida es la preparación para el más alla en donde no hay dolor, sufrimiento ni angustias. Quizá así podría descansar en paz y no tener que soportar las injusticias del presente, quizá era la única manera de alejarse de su realidad…

Sus pupilas se dilataron ante la idea al mismo tiempo que su respiración se aceleró; lentamente se levantó de su cama, cesando con su llanto y limpiándose los surcos causados por las lágrimas. Mecánicamente, como si fuera un ser inanimado manipulado por un ser supremo se dirigió al baño. A pesar de que sus ojos permitían que su cerebro captara todos los objetos que la rodeaban su mirada estaba perdida, en la inmensidad de lo próximo. Poco después llegó a su destino y la chica se quedó parada varios minutos afuera de aquella sala de baño, pensando en lo que sucedería si se atrevía a girar la fría perilla…ya no habría marcha atrás y no podría volver a ver a sus amigos, su familia…Inuyasha. Una sincera y triste sonrisa afloró en los labios de la miko quien recreó todos los momentos vividos al lado de aquel chico. Fueron tantos sonidos, tantas emociones y tantas imágenes las que bombardearon su mente que por un momento se sintió desfallecer; se dejó caer de rodillas fuera del baño, se llevó las manos a las sienes deseando acabar aquello y cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos su ser le jugó la peor de las traiciones…Inuyasha y Miaka se estaban besando…no lo podía olvidar…

Entonces se levantó y sin mas dudas abrió aquella puerta que le cambiaría la vida.

El baño era el mismo de siempre, la bañera blanca estaba al fondo alumbrada por los rayos del sol que en ese momento estaban en su máximo esplendor, un espejo al lado derecho y lo demás…lo demás no importaba. El cuerpo le pesaba…llegó al lado de la bañera y abrió el grifo dejando correr el agua tibia; se quitó lentamente su ropa dejandola caer al suelo. Se sumergió en el agua la cual le produjo escalofríos; nunca más podría volver a sentir, pero eso era lo que ella quería, o no?

Por largos minutos Kagome se quedó ahí, con la mente en blanco, como si estuviera en trance y fue entonces que explotó. No podía más; con desesperación buscó una navaja en los cajones del mueble del baño y al encontrarla sintió como si su cuerpo se volviera más ligero. Volvió dentro de la bañera…

Ya estaba hecho, no podía enfocar bien su mirada, solo sentía el calor de su cuerpo que la abandonada a cada gota de sangre que salía de sus muñecas y teñía el agua. Sus músculos ya no le respondían y su alma comenzaba a elevarse. El recuerdo del frío filo de la navaja rasgando su blanca y delicada piel aun lo tenía presente y segundos antes de quedar inconciente creyó escuchar un grito desgarradoramente desesperado que la llamaba pidiéndole que no se fuera, que resistiera…después todo fue frío, soledad y penumbras.

Inuyasha estaba muy desesperado con aquella situación: por un lado la mujer a la que más amaba se alejaba de su lado por su estupidez y por el otro el lobo odioso le impedía ir a su lado. Entonces una punzada en el corazón le alarmó que algo no iba bien con su mujer pues la marca que la convertía en su pareja le dejaba saber su estado. Aquella punzada se volvió más y más insistente hasta que rasgó lo insoportable y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas mandó a estrellarse contra unos arboles al lobo que le impedía estar junto a su miko.

Desesperadamente saltó al pozo y lo primero que percibió al llegar a la época de su mujer era que su cálida aura se apagaba poco a poco así que sin esperar más y con el corazón golpeándole al máximo en su pecho el hanyou corrió hacia la habitación de la joven. Al entrar ahí sus fosas nasales se dilataron como nunca; el aroma de Kagome le llenó todos los poros al igual que el olor a sal…ella había llorado por mucho rato pero no estaba ahí. ¿En donde estas Kagome?

I didn't hear you leave

_No escuché cuando te fuiste_

I wonder how am I still here

_Me pregunto cómomes que sigo aquí_

And I don't want to move a thing

_Y no quiero mover nada_

It might change my memory

_Ya que esto podría cambiar mi memoria_

¡¡¡KAGOME!

Al entrar al baño, Inuyasha se encontró con su peor pesadilla; la mujer de su vida se estaba desangrando en la bañera y todo por su culpa. Nunca debió de haberla herido como lo hizo…el olor de Kagome era diferente sin embargo le restó importancia ya que su vida estaba en peligro. Sin perder tiempo se abalanzó sobre ella gritando su nombre y tomándola por el rostro para identificar cualquier signo de vida. Al no tener éxito, Inuyasha la sacó rápidamente del baño y la envolvió en una toalla para llevarla a su alcoba.

Una vez allí buscó algo para cubrirle las heridas y en su desesperación desgarró la sábana de la cama; le hizo dos amarres firmes que impedían el flujo de sangre para después comenzar a lamer y limpiar las heridas. Poco a poco la sangre desapareció de las muñecas de la miko y el hanyou se sintió un poco más aliviado…ahora solo podía esperar y rezar a los dioses para que Kagome recuperara el sentido.

Oh I am what I am

Oh, yo soy quien soy

I'll do what I want

Haré lo que quiera

But I can't hide

Pero no puedo esconder

I won't go

No iré

I won't sleep

No dormiré

I can't breathe

No puedo respirar

Until you're resting here with me

Mientras te quedes aquí conmigo

I won't leave

No me iré

I can't hide

No puedo esconder

I cannot be

No puedo ser

Until you're resting here with me

Mientras te quedes aquí conmigo

¿En dónde estoy, ¿quién soy?

Podía apreciar frente a ella una hermosa pradera con diversas tonalidades verdes y flores amarillas al mismo tiempo que sentía el cálido roce de los rayos del sol.

El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos y le traía la risa de un pequeño niño que la llamaba…se escuchaba tan feliz…¡¡¡Mami!

Kagome abrió los ojos y vio a un niño precioso, con cabellos plateados y ojos dorados…le recordaban algo o alguien pero ¿quién? Sentía que aquella imagen ya la había visto pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba descifrar nada.

Sin embargo pronto olvidó aquello cuando el niño le sonreía mientras la tomaba de la mano.

¿A dónde vamos, preguntó la miko curiosa

Al río mami, prometiste que hoy iríamos, le respondió entusiasta el pequeño

¿Por qué me llamas mami?

No juegues mami, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo? Y sin esperarlo, Kagome recibió un abrazo y un beso que le arrancaron una lágrima de felicidad. Sentía su corazón henchido de alegría…se sentía completa.

Sin romper el abrazo el pequeño le susurró suavemente…Mami, yo te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer pero aún no puedes estar conmigo, papi te necesita, tu hora aún no ha llegado…y dicho esto Kagome se sintió caer en un hoyo negro.

I don't want to call my friends

No quiero llamar a mis amigos

They might wake me from this dream

Ellos podrían despertarme de este sueño

And I can't leave this bed

Y yo no puedo dejar esta cama

Risk forgetting all that's been

Arriesgando olvidar todo lo que ha sido

Lentamente abrió los ojos; le dolía todo el cuerpo y la luz le molestaba lo cual trajo como consecuencia la emisión de un quejido desgarrador.

Inuyasha se asustó al principio al escuchar a su mujer quejarse pero después su rostro se iluminó ya que aquello significaba que aún estaba ahí…con él.

Con gran alivio vio cómo ésta abría sus ojos, aquellos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado desde un principio pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando ella lo miró con una mezcla de miedo, confusión y tristeza al mismo tiempo que preguntaba: ¿Quién es usted?

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ojala y no las haya desiluacionado…después de tanto tiempo, jajaja, de verdad lo siento. Bueno, la canción es de Dido y se llama "Here with me"**

**Mándenme sus reviews! Vamos, el siguiente capítulo ya esta escrito pero será publicado ya que se junten 37 reviews…se que es malo y que me van a odiar pero es para ver si de verdad les esta gustando la historia o si debe cambiar de rumbo. No dejen de hacerme saber qué opinan…no importa que sean críticas fuertes o no, total, para eso son los reviews, no? Ustedes pidan!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	13. Un nuevo comienzo

**Jimena-chan**: me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo…y me alegra aún más que estas pendiente de mi fic…de vdad muchas gracias por tu constancia y tu apoyo…espero cumplir con tus expectativas…besos!

**Cami Taisho**: Yo sé que Inu ha sufrido mucho pero a veces los hombre no saben lo que tienen hasta que ven que corren peligro de perderlo, o no? En este cap continué con la pareja Inu/Kag pero te prometo que para el próximo les contaré que ha ocurrido con nuestra pareja fogosita y apasionada de Sessh/Rin, ok?

**Lady Indomitus**: Me gustaría saber exactamente qué fue lo que te pareció cruel…me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo…continúa leyendo que aun faltan varias aventuras llenas de sentimientos y situaciones que harán madurar a nuestros personajes favoritos!

**Lorena**: Hace tiempo que no sabía de ti, me da gusto saber que sigues pendiente de la historia y por los lemons no te preocupes, estoy trabajando en ellos…no dejes de mandar tus reviews!

**Mayra**: Qué bueno que tu tía te informó de esta página (una felicitación de mi parte, jajaja) y más aún, qué alegría el que hayas leído mi historia…no sabes cuánto me halaga saber que te gustó mi fic de sobremanera como para leerla tantas veces y por eso aquí te presento el siguientes capítulo. Ojalá y lo disfrutes y espero no torturarte demasiado…se que a veces las esperas nos frustran pero hago lo que puedo para que valgan la pena. Un beso…deja tus reviews los cuales serán recibidos con entusiasmo y alegría!

**Maya**: Quiero hacerte saber que me llegó al corazón lo que me escribiste y el hecho de que el capítulo 12 haya creado un puente entre tu y yo ( como lectora-escritora ) me alegra de sobremanera…no sabes lo importante que es para mi todo lo que ustedes como lectoras (es) comparten conmigo…debió de haber sido una experiencia fuerte en tu vida pero quiero creer que ésta te ha vuelto a sonreír…aún no era el momento…gracias por leer mi fic y por dejar tus reviws! Un abrazo enorme.

**AHORA SI, VIVAN LA VIDA AL MÁXIMO Y DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO!**

**Ch.13 Un nuevo comienzo**

¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal? ¿En qué momento de su vida se había equivocado como para merecer tal castigo? Debía ser una broma; no podía ser cierto que su Kagome hubiese olvidado todo lo que habían pasado juntos…y fue entonces que se percato de la situación. ¿Alguna vez se había preocupado por ella? ¿Acaso se mortificaba por lo que ella quisiera, pensara o sintiera? Y fue en ese instante en que comprendió que la miko se había entregado completa y puramente a él y que lo que había obtenido de ella no lo volvería a recibir nunca más en su vida.

Frente a él aun se encontraban aquellos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba sin embargo el miedo persistía.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

Sé que hay algo en la estela de tu sonrisa

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah_

Tus ojos me dan una vaga idea

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

Has construido un amor pero ese amor se cae en pedazos

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Tu pequeño pedazo de cielo se vuelve negro

"Kagome…preciosa…soy yo, Inuyasha", le dijo con voz queda y paciente. Ante aquellas palabras la chica se sintió un poco aliviada y querida. En realidad no sabía que era lo que ocurría pero si aquel hombre estaba frente a ella era por alguna razón; el destino siempre se las arreglaba para hacer su voluntad.

A pesar de esta fugaz seguridad, la chica sentía cierta aprehensión hacia el joven; no sabía que sucedía en su corazón pero algo le decía que por más que quisiera no podía confiar ciegamente en él…ni siquiera recordaba quién era ella misma ni qué estaba haciendo en aquella habitación completamente empapada y sin ninguna otra prenda mas que una toalla que cubría torpemente su cuerpo.

"Yo no lo conozco a usted…alejese de mi!" No supo de donde había sacado las fuerzas para decir aquello y menos para decirlo de manera fría. Aquellas palabras rebotaron en los oídos del hanyou quien se sintió desfallecer por unos segundos pero todo había sido su culpa: su mujer y él se encontraban en aquella situación y debía ser fuerte por los dos mientras lograba regresarle la memoria a la sacerdotisa.

"No…" Inuyasha pronunció este monosílabo de manera sentenciosa lo cual causó que la joven volteara a verlo directo a las orbes doradas que no se habían separado de ella. "Qué…qué ha dicho?".

Por varios minutos los dos se vieron a los ojos, el tiempo se había congelado, no había nada mas que ellos dos…"No te volveré a dejar nunca más Kagome…y aunque me odies, aunque tenga que volver a conquistar ese corazón tan bello que alguna vez me ofreciste no te volveré a dejar sola"

Ella no sabía ni comprendía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo pero su corazón si…ante aquellas palabras, las cuales había anhelado escuchar desde el momento en que descubrió que amaba a aquel ser de cabellos platinados.

Podía escuchar cómo el corazón de su mujer reaccionaba ante aquellas palabras; sentía que aquel precioso palpitar le reventaría los oídos de alegría; creyó morir de alegría al ver cómo una traviesas lágrimas se asomaban en aquellos ojos…aun lo recordaba!

_Listen to your heart_

Escucha tu corazón

_When he's calling for you_

Cuando te esta llamando

_Listen to your heart_

Escuecha tu corazón

_There's nothing else you can do_

No hay nada más que puedas hacer

_I don't know where you're going_

No se a donde irás

_And I don't know why_

Y no sé por qué

_But listen to your heart_

Pero escucha a tu corazón

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Antes de decirle adios

"¿Quién…quién eres tú? ¿Quién soy yo?" preguntó con una voz quembrantada por la emoción y el dolor.

"Somos quienes somos y eso nadie lo va a poder cambiar" Guardó silencio por unos instantes como si quisiera concentrarse y después continuó. "No importa las adversidades tú y yo siempre hemos estado juntos y fue el amor que nació entre los dos el que nos ha fortalecido para superar las innumerables pruebas que han aparecido en nuestra vida. Yo soy tu pareja y tu eres mi mujer y la futura madre de mis cachorros"

_And there are voices that want to be heard_

Y hay voces que quieren ser escuchadas

_So much to mention but you can't find the words_

Hay tanto que decir pero no encuentras las palabras

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's been_

El perfume de la magia, la belleza que ha sido

_When love was wilder than the wind_

Cuando el amor era más salvage que el viento

"Inu…Yasha?" Así es, a pesar de todo lo que se interponía entre ellos su amor lograba mantenerlos unidos hasta el final.

El hanyou comenzó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad pero cuando dreyó que toda esa pesadilla había llegado a su fin se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba; todo pareció congelarse y las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza como en cámara lenta…Kagome comenzaba a ponerse pálida, el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía y pronto su cuerpo se volvió tan frágil y maleable como una muñeca de trapo…segundos después Inuyasha tenía en sus brazos a una Kagome inconciente y ardiendo en temperatura.

¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, pero no dejaría que la mujer a la que amaba en la vida siguiera sufriendo así que sin perder más el tiempo se dirigió velozmente al pozo. Al llegar al Sengoku ignoró por completo la presencia de Koga quien parecía estar listo para atacarlo a no ser por la imagne de una miko moribunda.

"Ka…gome…" La voz del lobo sonaba llena de arrepentimiento y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que saliera corriendo en dirección de una cueva en donde arreglaría cuentas con algunas personas…o seres…

Varias ramas dejaban delicados rasguños en el rostro del ojidorado quien iba corriendo a su máximo hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

I: Anciana Kaede…tiene que…ayudarme…ayudar a Kagome…ayudarnos, aquella manera tan confusa de expresarse no era nada comun en el hanyou lo cual alarmó a la anciana.

Kae: Qué ocurre Inuyasha, qué sucedió con Kagome?

La pregunta no necesito ser respondida ya que la anciana al ver los torpes bendajes que Inuyasha había puesto alrededor de las muñecas de la miko se espantó pero sin perder la sangre fría le dio instrucciones al hanyou.

Kouga no tardó en llegar a la fría y húmeda cueva en la cual planes crueles para obtener lo que cada quien deseaba fueron discutidos.

Ky: Vaya Kouga, no creí verte tan pronto por aquí…qué no deberías de estar con Miaka tratando de separar a esa estúpida niña de MI Inuyasha!

Ko: Escuchame bien pedazo de lodo carente de alma…al decir esto pudo ver cómo el odio carcomía por dentro a Kikyo quien lo miraba con rabia…me importa un maldito comino lo que le ocurra a ese estúpido híbrido y lo que te pase a ti pero acordamos que no le ocurriría nada malo a Kagome!

Ky: Vaya! Así que la tonta se metió otra vez en problemas?

La sangre que corría por sus venas comenzó a hervirle, deseaba torturar a aquel cadáver por haber provocado el dolor de la mujer a la que amaba pero…acaso el no había participado en aquella desgracia?

En el río se podían apreciar dos siluetas desnudas; de no ser por el rostro pálido de la chica se creería que se trataba de dos enamorados.

Inuyasha sostenía en sus brazos a su mujer mientras dejaba que el agua fresca del Sengoku rozara sus cuerpos a su antojo.

El abrazo que los unía parecía ser invensible y es que el dolor que embargaba al hamyou era indescriptible…aún recordaba las palabras de la anciana…

_Flash back_

Inuyasha, debes llevar a Kagome al río y quitarle todas las ropas…tú debes hacer lo mismo. Una ves hecho esto adéntrate a aquellas aguas sin separar sus cuerpos en ningun momento; es muy importante que se mantengan unidos, el espíritu de Kagome es fuerte pero debido a todo lo que ha sufrido que esta debilitando rápidamente. Ella necesita sentir tu calor y tu amor así que mientras el agua se lleva todos los malos espíritus recuerda todos los momentos alegres que han pasado juntos…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la cabaña…

Inuyasha…hay algo más que debes saber…momentos muy difíciles están por venir y debes ser fuerte, ser paciente con Kagome pero por sobre todas las cosas confiar en ella, amarla y apoyarla…

_Fin del flash back_

¿Por qué la anciana le había dicho todo aquello? Decidió dejar sus cavilaciones a un lado cuando sintió como su niña comenzaba a despertar.

Al abrir los ojos volvió a encontrarse frente a ella a aquel joven apuesto de cabellos platinados y ojos ambarinos. "Usted, qué pasó?" Esta vez su voz sonó amable y cariñosa, como solo ella lo sabía hacer.

Inuyasha se sorprendió de que la chica no gritara ya que su situación resultaba un tanto embarazosa teniendo en cuenta que por el momento Kagome no recordaba nada así que se aventuró a preguntar…"¿Estas bien?"

"Lo dices porque no he gritado a pesar de estar desnuda en tus brazos?" le contestó sin apartar su mirada de él. ¿Desde cuando la miko se había vuelto tan segura y directa?

"Ayer…ayer soñé con un niño pequeño que se parecía mucho a ti…una sonrisa melancólica apareció en el rostro de Kagome quien apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del hanyou para sentir latir su corazón, para sentir su calos, para sentir su amor y sin poder evitarlo derramó lágrimas que le dolían a ambos como cuchillas de hierro candente atravesándoles el cuerpo entero…me llamó mami y me dijo que debía volver contigo, que aun no era tiempo de reunirme con él y que por más miedo que tuviera debía confiar en ti…"

"Así que era eso…a eso se refería la anciana Kaede…" Inuyasha se aferró más a su mujer y sin poder evitarlo le levantó el mentón para luego deposita en sus labios un beso casto, tierno y puro que no demostraba nada más que amor…

**Chan chan chan chan…Les gustó? Espero que si. La canción es de DHT y se llama "Listen to your Heart" (es solo un extracto)**

**Ya se que lo dije al principio pero de verdad me hizo muy pero muy feliz el recibir todos esos comentarios tan lindos y alentadores…gracias a ustedes esta historia ha sido posible…no dejen de leer ni de mandarme sus reviews!**

**Las quiero mucho chicas (y si hay chicos por ahí atrévanse a expresarse! Verán que no se arrepentirán!)**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	14. Complicaciones y puro amor

**Mayra**: qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior…este es un poco más meloso, sobre todo porque hay una pelea y una reconciliación poco común en nuestros personajes; espero te guste igual o más que el anterior! Disfrútalo!

**Lady Indomitus**: por el momento dejaremos de lado la pareja Inu/Kag, aunque ya tengo algo preparado; gracias por aclararme la duda. Te mando un abrazo y sigue leyendo!

**Cami-Taisho**: aquí tienes de vuelta a Sesshomaru y a Rin como jamás los habíamos visto, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado…

**Lorena**: este capítulo tiene lemon, no exactamente de la pareja que me pediste ya que planeo poner varios obstáculos en la felicidad de Inu/Kag….hey pero no te preocupes porque esos obstáculos los aproximaran muchisimo más y los llevaran a situaciones apsionadas y hermosas

Un saludo a todas las lectoras. Me alegra de sobremanera el que mi historia les este agradando…saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibidos

**Ch.14 Complicaciones y puro amor**

"**EL CAMINO DEL AMOR SE LLAMA SACRIFICIO"**

**JOSEMARIA ESCRIVA DE BALAGUER**

El tiempo que había transcurrido no había hecho nada más que alimentar el amor entre aquellos dos youkais quienes no se atrevían a abandonarse un solo instante. Toda la servidumbre del castillo estaba de fiesta; nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaban de servirle a su señor lo habían visto tan permisivo, comprensivo…enamorado. Esto era digno de festejarse y cada vez que se le veía a aquella pareja pasearse por el castillo el ambiente cargado de sentimientos puros parecía contagiar cada uno de los habitantes del castillo.

Mientras la alegría que sentían Sesshomaru y Rin por estar juntos contagiaba a todos los demás, ellos habían comenzado su labor de aprendizaje…claro está sin dejar de lado aquellos momentos en que la pasión hacía acto de presencia. El señor de las tierras de occidente había comenzado por las enseñanzas más básicas: los youkais jamás debía mostrar sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Mantener la sangre fría era uno de los aspectos más importantes en la vida de aquellos seres ya que de eso dependía su honor e incluso su vida; sin embargo para Rin esto le parecía absurdo e infantil lo cual se tradujo en numerosas discusiones entre la chica y su pareja. Y esta no era la excepción…

S: Bien preciosa, repasémoslo otra vez, si estas en una cena y uno de los machos decide que quiere divertirse con su esclava humana frente a todos tu…

No había terminado su frase cuando los ojos de Rin se tornaron peligrosamente a un color rojo encendido dejando aparecer las delicadas marcas púrpuras de su rostro.

R: LO AGARRO POR EL CUELLO HASTA ASFIXIARLO!

S: NO, tratando de controlarse se hizo hacia atrás masajeándose las sienes, ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no puedes hacer eso…debes …debes ver el espectáculo como todos los demás sin mostrar ni siquiera un ápice de enojo…por qué te es tan difícil de entender?

R: POR QUÉ? QUIERES SABER POR QUÉ?...EH, PUES TE VOY A REFRESCAR LA MEMORIA SESSHOMARU…POR SI NO LO RECUERDAS YO ERA UNA HUMANA Y NO SOPORTARÍA EL QUE ALGUIEN ME HICIERA LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!

S: ENTIENDE QUE AHORA ERES UNA YOUKAI Y DEBES ACTUAR COMO TAL …y sin controlar su ira Sesshomaru aventó la mesa que se interponía entre ambos para soltarle una bofetada la cual fue fácilmente esquivada por Rin

R: Es así como debo controlar mis impulsos, le cuestionó irónicamente sin poder evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, escuchame bien Sesshomaru…y tras estas palabras el youkai creyó que el corazón se le paraba…te amo como nada en esta vida y puedes estar seguro que protegeré nuestra relación con mi vida; deseo darte hijos y crear aquella familia que me fue arrebatada cuando era pequeña…ante aquellas dulces palabras la rabia de Sesshomaru quedó en el olvido y comenzó a avanzar hacia su mujer para abrazarla la cual se apartó de inmediato…pero no creas que eso te da derecho a agredirme o a lastimarme así que vete haciendo a la idea de que si alguien llega a alejarme de ti ese vas a ser tu con tus malditos arranques, entendiste!

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse al establo en donde estaba A-Un. Por varios minutos el ojidorado se quedó paralizado, fijando su mirada en el mismo lugar donde hubiera estado su niña. El ruido del viento chocando contra las ventanas fue lo que lo sacó de ensimismamiento…

"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué demonios es lo que estuve a punto de hacer? Eso no es lo que se merece Rin, ella solo me ha dado su amor y pasión y yo…yo…maldición, soy una bastardo, no la merezco!"

Y comenzó a seguir el trazo del aroma de su hembra para terminar en el establo donde escuchó su angelical voz…

"Sabes precioso, yo siempre he amado a mi señor y eso tu lo sabes…recuerdas todas las noches en que venía a llorar a tu lado porque creía que él jamás me correspondería?...jajaja…no podré olvidar el día en que te enojaste conmigo porque vine a media noche a despertarte para decirte que por fin mi sueño se había vuelto realidad…"

Ahí estaba, la niña que había salvado, la niña que le regalaba flores y sonrisas…solo a él…aquella de la que se enamoró y a la que quería proteger toda su vida…aún seguía ahí, debajo de aquel majestuoso cuerpo de mujer se encontraba el ser que lo completaba…¿Qué había hecho? ¿Acaso había sido él el que la había arrinconado a convertirse en un ser que guardaba para sí misma sus sentimientos y que los compartía con una bestia?

"Y aunque los últimos días me he sentido la mujer más dichosa de todo el universo, a veces siento que Sesshomaru no me ama como yo a él…"

"¿Rin?", aquella voz tan masculina y sensual salió de las penumbras para encontrase son una belleza tendida junto a un animal de dos cabezas. La chica solo se volteó para darle la espalda. Aquel gesto le arrancó una sonrisa al youkai quien se acercó lentamente a su mujer, aspirando el aroma que se desprendía de su cuello, hundiéndose en él.

"¿Qué…qué crees que estas haciendo?", le preguntó mientras el demonio enrollaba firmemente sus manos en la fina cintura de ella al mismo tiempo que la levantaba cargándola para llevarla a su habitación pero no sin antes mirarla a los ojos y decirle "perdóname…fui un tonto…perdóname, por favor"

Nuevamente la chica sentía que los ojos le picaban; en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a su señor jamás lo había visto en aquella situación, tan vulnerable. Parecía un sueño, se veía tan sensible, tan …humano? No le importaba, solo sabía que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él y que a pesar de que él no lo demostrara la amaba tanto como ella a él.

La youkai no puso más resistencia y se dejó llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba; sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder, como todas las ocasiones anteriores terminarían reconciliándose tras una noche de pasión sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Sesshomaru había aceptado su error y lo que la impresionaba aún más, la trataba con suma delicadeza, como si aún fuera una humana.

Al llegar a su alcoba el señor de aquellas tierras tendió a su mujer en su cama y comenzó a besarla suave y tiernamente cada milímietro de su rostro: primero la frente, los párpados, las mejillas, la punta de aquella nariz perfecta, la mandíbula y finalmente aquellos labios que lo llamaban con delirio. Su lengua acarició suavemente el contorno de los labios carmesí de su mujer para luego penetrar aquella cavidad húmeda. Rin sentía que moriría de excitación, tantos sentimientos y sensaciones la estaban volviendo loca.

Pronto las manos del youkai fueron retirando las prendas de ambos, permitiéndole a sus cuerpos sentir el calor que en ese momento emanaban.

A cada beso que Sesshomaru dejaba sobre el cuerpo de Rin palabras de amor inundaban la habitación. Cuando llegó a su intimidad la chica se sonrojó completamente, como si fuera su primera vez. El cálido aliento de su señor le acariciaba aquella zona tan sensible para después dar lugar a su lengua quien se aprisionó de su botón rosa que coronaba el nacimiento de su vagina.

Aquel órgano degustó el sabor de los fluidos de Rin hasta hacerla gritar de placer. Pronto la youkai se encontró en el séptimo cielo gritando a los dioses el nombre de su amado. Pero ahí no terminaba todo; el ojidorado se había decidido a amarla como lo merecía. Justo cuando ella quiso llevar sus manos al miembro duro y erecto de su pareja, éste la detuvo y le susurró en el oído haciéndola vibrar…"Te amo preciosa…déjame amarte como te lo mereces"

Y sin más preámbulos la penetró hasta lo más profundo de su ser, introduciendo completamente su virilidad, degustando la deliciosa sensación de la presión ejercida por las paredes vaginales de su mujer alrededor de su miembro.

Rin no podía creer que su amo pudiera tener tanta ternura dentro de si y vivir sin compartirla; le estaba haciendo el amor de una manera completamente diferente. Los vaivenes eran lentos pero firmes, cada roce les producía descargas eléctricas que llegaban hasta la última terminación nerviosa de sus seres.

El ritmo comenzó a aumentar y con ello las respiraciones de aquellos dos youkais quienes sentían que se morían en vida. Rin enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de su pareja y aceleró el ritmo de sus propias caderas para que ambos llegaran al clímax.

Justo cuando Sesshomaru sentía el momento máximo de placer invadir su cuerpo, Rin lo jaló hacia si y le susurró con voz deseosa y entrecortada:"Seshh…llena…llename con…tu se-milla…y dame…un…un cachorro"

Aquellas palabras fueron como pólvora para el demonio quien aceleró aún más el ritmo hasta derramarse dentro de su hembra, gritando su nombre. Sin embargo, algo que no esperaba era que Rin continuara con el vaivén lo cual le provocó una segunda descarga de aquella sustancia blanquecina que llenó el interior de la chica.

Sesshomaru atrajo hacia si el cuerpo tembloroso de su niña, cubriéndolo con la manta que estaba bajo ellos.

S: Te amo preciosa, jamás lo olvides…

Con ojos soñolientos pero igual de hermosos que siempre Rin lo miró a los ojos y dándole un tierno y casto beso en los labios le respondió "yo tambien te amo Seshh"

Y bajo el manto estelar de aquella noche la Luna fue la única testigo del amor que se demostraron aquellos dos seres quienes para ese instante yacían dormidos, enlazados el uno con el otro.

**Snif, snif, lo siento, se que estuvo un tanto sentimental, pero un amigo acaba de sufrir una decepción sentimental y me contagió de su tristeza. Ojalá y les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Y no olviden seguir dejando sus reviews ya que ustedes me inspiran y hacen posible este fic.**

**Un beso y un abrazo**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	15. Te necesito

**Jimena-chan**: Vdad que estuvo tierno el cap. Anterior? Que bueno que te haya gustado….aqui esta el 15 y espero no me medio fusiles por lo que inuyasha le va a decir a kagome…pero no te espantes, todo se aclarara en un futuro proximo…besos!

**Gris-chan**; siempre es agradable recibir reviews, gracias por dejar tus comentarios.

**Jimena**: Qué bueno que has seguido de cerca mi fic y que me lo has hecho saber, no dejes de enviar tus reviews! Disfruta de este capítulo.

**Cami-Taisho**: Eres super…tanta constancia me halaga…gracias por leer mi fic y mandarme tus comentarios los cuales siempre seran bien recibidos!

**Serena tsukino chiba**: gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de toda esta historia…se ve que prevés algunas de mis ideas…ojala y este nuevo capítulo te guste…espero tus comentarios! Un abrazo.

**Lady Indomitus**: Aquí te traigo a nuestra otra pareja favorita…Inu/Kag…espero te agrade y te lleves una grata sorpresa al ver que subi nuevo capitulo!

**Ch.15 Te necesito**

Lentamente Inuyasha se separó de aquellos labios que lo embrujaban para dar lugar a uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida; los ojos chocolates lo miraban expectantes, buscando alguna explicación y de pronto imágenes atroces bombardearon la mente de la joven…recordó toda su infancia, la muerte de su padre, el nacimiento de su hermano, su vida de estudiante, el día en que cayó al pozo y que conoció a aquel hanyou, sus aventuras y sufrimientos de amor…pero…esa última imagne era la que le estaba partiendo el corazón…un pequeño niño con cabellos platinados y ojos ambarinos como los del medio-demonio pero sin ese gesto duro en la mirada, en su lugar estaba una dulce sonrisa al tiempo que la llamaba "mami".

Los ojos de la miko parecieron cambiar de color café a negro repentinamente debido a la excesiva dilatación de sus pupilas, su cuerpo volvió a perder todo el calor que emanaba y solo sintió como unos musculosos fuertes la sostenían mientras escuchaba aquella preocupada voz varonil llamarle.

Kagome ignoró aquello y comenzó a llorar desesperada al mismo tiempo que murmuraba "No, no puede ser…pequeño…tu no…"

Por su parte Inuyasha se moría de la angustia; no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero presentía que los malos días acababan de comenzar.

K: Inu…Inuyasha…yo…yo lo maté…dijo con la voz quebrada

I: De qué estas hablando preciosa, le preguntó mientras le daba un abrazo protector, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien, yo estoy aquí, contigo y no voy a dejar que nunca más te pase algo…

K: No, tu no entiendes…yo lo maté…

I: De quién hablas? A quién mataste?

K: Yo…maté a…nuestro bebé…

Inuyasha estaba que no volvía en si; negaba lo que estaba escuchando, no podía ser posible, tan solo habían estado juntos una vez, eso no era suficiente, o si? Pronto las ideas llegaron a su cabeza como piezas de rompecabezas que comenzaron a embonar por si solas…el estridente grito de Kagome al derramarse dentro de ella, su cambio de olor, el sueño que le había contado su hembra acerca de aquel niño, la advertencia de Kaede…qué había hecho para traer tanto dolor y sufrimiento a quienes amaba?

Estaba furioso, pero no con Kagome…sino con él mismo, él y nadie más que él la había acorralado a hacer lo que había hecho. Estaba cansado de tanto sufrimiento, tanta desesperación.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no ocurría nada, que eso no los separaría, que lograrían seguir adelante como siempre pero sobre todas las cosas, que pasara lo que pasara siempre la amaría. Sin embargo parecía que aquellas palabras no quisieran salir y en su lugar no se escucharon más que insultos, agresiones y amenazas.

I: Kagome, eres una estúpida, de verdad creíste que querría tener un hijo contigo? Cómo te pudo cruzar por la mente tan solo un segundo que te amaba? La verdad no estuviste tan mal ya que debo admitirlo me proporcionaste algo de placer pero dudo que puedas alcanzar el grado de perfección de una youkai completa…una sonrisa sádica y burlona apareció en los labios del hanyou

K: De…de qué estas hablando? Por que me tratas así?

I: Y dime, cómo debe tratársele a una perra como tu que se entrega tan fácil como lo hiciste?

Simple y sencillamente aquel no podía ser Inuyasha; él jamás la hubiese agredido de aquella manera. Era cierto que a veces era hiriente pero jamás al grado de hacerla añicos. La furia comenzó a subir por el cuerpo de la miko quien sacó todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

K: Sabes que Inuyasha…tienes razón! Soy una estúpida por haberme enamorado de un ser tan despreciable como tu, por haberte mostrado lo que significabas para mi entregándome pero sobre todo por haber perdido a mi hijo en el intento por dejar de sufrir por ti!

Aquellas palabras zumbaban en los oídos del hanyou como si fueran mil bombas y fue entonces que logró volver en si…

"_Maldición…pensó…qué me esta pasando? Por qué le hablé así a Kagome?"_

I: Espera Kagome…

La chica seguía cambiándose sin inmutarse de la voz del ser que le había robado el corazón.

I: Por favor Kagome, escúchame…no era yo, yo no pude haberte dicho todo eso y lo sabes…me odiaría por lastimarte de cualquier forma…perdóname

K: Deja de jugar conmigo, quieres? No te preocupes, ya entendí que no soy digna de ti y que desde un principio tenías pensado unirte a una youkai…eres un…

I: Bastardo, lo sé…pero piensa preciosa, si realmente tenía en mis planes hacer mi vida con alguien diferente a ti entonces, por qué te marqué? Por qué no solo tuve sexo contigo y ya?

El silencio reinó y la tensión aumentó al mismo tiempo que el viento soplaba llevándose consigo las lágrimas de la miko quien lentamente comenzó a voltearse para darle la cara a su pareja.

K: Por qué me haces esto, preguntó sin poder contener mas tiempo el llanto, qué te hice para que me odies tanto? Ya te pedí perdón por…por lo que…por…lo de…nuestro cachorro…y sin soportarlo más se dejó caer a la hierba, acurrucándose ella sola, tratando de darse el calor que minutos antes Inuyasha le había negado.

Al verla ahí, frente a él, tan frágil, tan sola el ojidorado no pudo evitar reprocharse a sí mismo por todos los errores que había cometido. Entonces una dolorosa idea le cruzó por la mente: _"Y si ella jamás me hubiese conocido, quizá hubiera sido lo mejor, así no estaría sufriendo por mi culpa, así ella no estaría en peligro y…" _

K: Ni lo pienses Inuyasha, no te atrevas siquiera a creer que estaría mejor lejos de ti…

Aquel reclamo tomó por sorpresa al hanyou quien sintió frío al recordar lo que estaba pensando y comprender que lo que su mujer acababa de replicar encajaba perfectamente.

I: Qué…qué has dicho?

K: Dijiste que creías que todo sería mejor para mi si jamás te hubiese conocido…pero…la verdad es que…te necesito para poder vivir…

El incidente anterior parecía haber quedado en el olvido así que sin esperar más Inuyasha rodeó con sus brazos aquel cuerpo tan bello y frágil. Hundió su rostro el en largo cabello para poder impregnarse de su olor y la besó suave y tiernamente mientras la llevaba consigo al pasto donde quedaron acostados viendo las nubes pasar.

I: Prdóname…no sé qué fue lo que me pasó…no quería decir todo lo que dije…era como si algo o alguien me estuviera controlando…

K: Perdón…

I: Por qué?

K: Por haber matado a nuestro cachorro, en seguida una lágrima, luego dos resbalaron por sus mejillas

La realidad apareció frente Inuyasha como mil cuchillas…era cierto…ella era la que necesitaba ser reconfortada, no él…su cachorro había fallecido antes de llegar al mundo y eso era algo que ninguna madre podía soportar sola. Haciendo uso de todas sus fueras dijo…

I: no fue tu culpa preciosa, no te voy a dejar nunca y no te reprocho nada…eres lo más importante en mi vida y si insistes en castigarte entonces te acompañaré en tu calvario ya que yo fui el causante de que te fueras…nunca debí dejar que esa…esa…me besara. Te amo…

Las lágrimas corrían por el angelical rostro de la miko y aunque el dolor seguí latente sabía que podría sobrevivir gracias a su amado hanyou.

Mientras ellos se reconciliaban en la frescura de aquel día, unos ojos negros y llenos de rencor maldecían para sus adentros a aquella pareja de enamorados.

"_Malditos sean, quizá el polvo de la tonta de Miaka no haya funcionado pero les aseguro que hallaré la forma de separarlos!"_ Y así aquella miko desapareció en las inmensidades del bosque.

**Hasta aquí llegué por hoy…espero sus reviews! Gracias a sus comentarios he logrado alargar la historia así que no dejen de hacerme saber sus percepciones y si hay algo que quisieran ver en capitulos futuros díganme y yo haré lo posible por incluirlo, ok?**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	16. Démosle tiempo al tiempo

**Gris Chan**: Ya ves, para mi ustedes son muy importantes así que no dudes en que seguirás viendo tu nombre al principio de cada capítulo acompañado de un pequeño mensaje mientras me mandes tus comentarios y tus reviews!

Por cierto, con respecto a tu duda sobre la muerte del bebé, efectivamente, Kagome lo perdió debido a la gran pérdida de sangre y a la depresión en la que estaba hundida ya que como has de saber una futura mamá debe de estar en buen estado físico y mental para tener un embarazo sin riesgos.

Que disfrutes la lectura!

**Jimena-chan**: Casi me matas del susto! Cómo que se te fue el alma del cuerpo, jajaja, ntc. Qué bueno que te este gustando la historia…aquí te traigo dos lemons…ojala los disfrutes y por favor sigue enviando tus comentarios los cuales me alegr

**Lady Indomitus**: Aquí me tienes de nuevo…sabes? Tu comentario me alegró el día y me hizo pensar que a pesar de lo baka que puede llegar a ser Inu se merece una recompensa, tu que dices? Bueno, espero tu review…cuéntame que te pareció este capi y el regalito que le hizo Kagome a su hanyou (nuestro, jajaja)

**Lorena**: Se que fue cruel lo del cachorro pero ya ves, sin aquello que nos hace sentir desdichados no podríamos apreciar lo bello de la vida. Un beso y un abrazo…deja tus reviews y sigue leyendo!

**Mayra**: He aquí el capítulo 16 en donde en ves de sufrir nuestro ojidorado va a gozar como nunca se imaginó…me alegra saber que sigues mi fic y que te complace…no dejes de mandar reviews! (me asusté cuando no vi review de tu parte en el cap. 14 pero me sentí más tranquila cuando entré a revisar los reviews y vi que me había escrito algo para el 15…gracias)

**Cami Taisho**: Que te puedo decir chica, siempre logras arrancarme una sonrisa con tus comentarios tan padres…eres un amor…por eso te traigo dos lemons que ojalá y disfrutes…si tienes alguna observación o sugerencia házmela saber, ok? Ya sabes que para eso estoy aquí. Recibe un fuerte abrazo y disfruta de el capítulo 16!

**Jimena**: Oh si! Gracias por escribirme…me hace feliz saber que mi historia te gusta…sigue mandando tus reviews!

**Ch.16 Démosle tiempo al tiempo**

Los día siguientes pasaron con la constante atmósfera de tristeza sin embargo el amor que destilaba el hanyou por su mujer le levantaba el ánimo a ésta y le hacía saber que no importaba lo que sucediera su amor los sacaría adelante…solo debía confiar.

Otra de las cosas que mantenían ocupados los pensamientos de Kagome era la repentina actitud cariñosa de Sango hacia el monje quien desde hacía cierto tiempo considerable había dejado en el olvido sus mañas…o al menos frente al público ya que lo que el grupo de amigos no se imaginaba era que aquellas sonrisas coquetas que la parejita de tórtolos compartían a la hora de la comida o de la cena se convertían en verdaderas luchas de pasión.

En una ocasión el ojidorado fue testigo auditivo y olfativo (existe esta palabra o me la saqué de la manga?) de aquellos encuentros. Llevaban varios días tras una pista de Naraku sin embargo cada vez que creían estar cerca se percataban deque habían tomado el sendero equivocado o que era un falsa alarma…es por esto que ya no les importaba en donde se detenían a descansar…con el simple hecho de que pudieran dormir les bastaba.

Una vez que todos estaban acomodados en sus sacos de dormir o en sus lugares comunes Sango y Miroku decidieron esperar un tiempo antes de saciar sus ganas de sentir el cuerpo del otro pegado al suyo. (No les ha pasado?...que de repente les llegan las ganas?...por favor, entiéndanlos?)

Así, pues, pasada la medianoche dos sombras se escurrieron al río más próximo donde esperaban la madre Naturaleza les ayudara ahogando sus gritos de pasión y deseo con las aguas que llevaba el cause.

Miroku podía ver cómo los ojos de su amada cambiaban de un color café a uno de fuego…lo llamaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba…pero quería que lo disfrutara por completo. En fin, el juego de seducción comenzó bajo la estrellada constelación…Miroku beso cada rincón del rostro de la cazadora a excepción de sus labios…la haría implorar por sus labios. Poco a poco fue dejando un sendero húmedo por la mandíbula, el cuelo hasta el nacimiento de los senos. El sabor salado de aquella piel ardiente lo estaba volviendo loco…pero tenía que ser fuerte!

Cada vez que Sango intentaba tocar, atraer, acariciar o solo rozar a su monje favorito éste se lo impedía…la quería matar. La ropa fue dejando paso a las caricias lujuriosas que despertaban los instintos más primitivos en aquellos seres;

Una vez que no había más barrera entre ellos, Miroku se hincó para hundir su rostro en la palpitante intimidad de su pareja quien se arqueó hacia delante para hacer más profundo y duradero el contacto de su perla rosada contra la lengua juguetona de Miroku.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, el monje se detuvo lo cual desestabilizó a la chica haciéndola caer de rodillas. No dejaría que esto quedara así!...Esta vez fue ella quien tomó el control montándose en un hombre tendido boca arriba y que le sostenía las caderas preparándose para la deliciosa unión.

Sango permitió que el grueso y punzante miembro del chico le llenara las entrañas, más lejos de lo que hubiese imaginado y comenzó con un ritmo lento que provocaba gemidos y suspiros de placer por parte de ambos.

La temperatura iba en aumento y sin poder contenerse más, la cazadora aumento sus movimientos verticales mientras el monje movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo…la chica no puso contener sus ganas y mordisqueó las tetillas de su pareja quien gritó su nombre…sin embargo, la intensidad del momento era tanl que no se percataron que un hanyou escuchaba no muy lejos de ahí todo lo que ocurría. Sus preciosas orejitas se movían a cada gemido, con cada suspiro lo cual, inconcientemente provocó que su miembro cobrara vida haciendo realmente incómoda aquella prisión bajo su haori.

S: Miroku…onegai…ya no puedo…Kami, me muero!

M: Di mi nombre mi reina…adoro cómo suena en…ah…tus labios

S: Miroku…Miroku…Miroku!

M: AH!

Genial, Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer, jamás había liberado su espíritu por si mismo pero lo necesitaba sino todo empeoraría y sería difícil controlar aquella desagradable situación.

Sin dudarlo dos veces se alejo un poco del campamento y se paró junto a un árbol donde buscó en su memoria hasta encontrar la imagen de su hembra en aquella diminuta ropa que hacía más apetitosas sus curvas. Al mismo tiempo las manos del ojidorado comenzaron a recorrer aquel miembro…su frente comenzaba a perlarse y su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada.

Sentía la piel de Kagome contra la suya, ella le acariciaba los pectorales, sus manos se movían peligrosamente formando círculos hasta llegar hasta la empuñadura de su virilidad…aquello se sentía tan real. Cuando se atrevió a abrir los ojos se percató de que en realidad había otra mano ahí, acariciándolo y arrancándole gemidos…

Al voltearse grata fue su sopresa cuando se encontró con el rostro de aquella chica que le había robado el corazón.

I: K…Kagome…qué…no lograba articular una frase comprensible…estaba avergonzado pero necesitado.

K: Sh…tranquilo…aún no estoy lista para esto…y al decir eso vio cómo los ojos de su pareja se apagaban, parecía un niño pequeño regañado…pero eso no me impide darte placer cariño.

Inuyasha levantó la cara pero ya no la vio más…aquella lengua recorría su miembro con tanta experiencia que no le importó la manera en que lo había aprendido.

Las marcas moradas aparecieron en su rostro y sin poder contenerse llevó ambas manos a la cabellera de su hembra para pedirle que le permitiera meter su pene en su boca más lejos. Inuyasha comenzó a dar movimientos más y más rápidos hasta que dijo con dolor…

I: Preciosa…estoy…p…por venirme…arg!

K: Vente en mi…amor

Aquellas palabras fueron un detonante para el chico quien sin vergüenza ni pudor explotó dentro de ella, llenándola con su fluido varonil. Poco a poco fue recobrando su estado natural y fue cuando vio a su Kagome deleitándose con su semen…esta vez decidió no inhibirse y la beso apasionadamente.

Aquello se tornaba peligroso así que Kagome tuvo que detenerlo.

K: Inuyasha…te amo…pero aun no…por favor

I: Está bien preciosa, yo sabré esperarte…te amo.

Mientras tanto, en unas tierras un tanto lejanas a aquel lugar, se encontraba una pareja youkai viviendo el paraíso en tierra. La pasión que había nacido entre ellos se seguía alimentando pero Sesshomaru tenía más en ceunta los sentimientos de su niña…como si aun fuera humana.

Cierto día en que Rin se levantó más temprano que su señor decidió salir al jardín a ver el amanecer acompañada por aquella magnífica Naturaleza…por supuesto que prefería la compañía de su pareja pero éste estaba durmiendo como un angelito lo cual hizo sentir culpable a la chica por su deseo infantil de compartir un amanecer.

Sesshomaru al no sentir aquel cuerpo cálido con el que se había fácilmente acostumbrado a amanecer abrazando se alarmó pero al percibir el olor a jazmín se tranquilizó. Su cuerpo comenzó a actuar por si mismo, se levantó y siguió el rastro de su mujer quien al sentirlo cerca se levantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia él con una impecable sonrisa en los labios.

El señor de las tierras de occidente había comenzado a abrir sus brazos para recibir a su hembra cuando el mundo se le fue a los suelos. Vio como Rin se ponía pálida y antes de llegar a sus brazos caía lentamente al pasto.

Corrió hacia ella llamándola desesperadamente…

Sh: Rin…amor, por favor…contéstame…vamos linda…deja de jugar…RIN!

**Bueno chicas, esto es todo por el día de hoy…no se preocupen, pronto les tendré la continuación pero el lunes tengo un examen muy importante que va a definir parte de mi futuro (qué dramatica, jajaja) y la segunda parte del examen será el jueves así que por favor no desesperen…saben que haré esfuerzos para darles una lectura satisfactoria.**

**Mil gracias por su apoyo…sigan enviando reviews!**

**Las quiero mucho…besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu Domingo 11 de junio / 1h 30 a.m.**


	17. El resultado de nuestro amor

**Lady Indomitus**: A poco no valió la pena desvelarse? Tan solo por ver ganar a México,jajaja, esperemos que les vaya igual o mejor en el partido de mañana contra Angola…pero bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro…te agradezco tus buenos deseos…te aseguro que me dan fuerza sus comentarios…y como hace unas horas presenté mi último examen creí conveniente regalarles este capítulo ya que se que puede llegar a ser terrible no poder continuar la historia…besos! Sigue mandando tus reviews!

**Gris Chan**: Ya ves, en este fic todo puede pasar, como eso de Inu que no se aguantó la tentación de saber que ocurría entre aquellos dos tórtolos…gracias por tus buenos deseos y ten por seguro que seguiré leyendo con alegría todo lo que me escribas al igual que lo he hecho hasta ahora. Bonne chance et merci!

**Cami Taisho**: Uf, qué bueno que no te pasó nada malo, eso quiere decir que tu corazón si puede soportar emociones medio fuertes, no? (jejeje) Espero que para cuando leas este capi ya hayas terminado tus exámenes y estés más tranquila, disfrutando de lo delicioso que es echar la flojera, jajaja. Y por cierto, no te preocupes por Rin, es una de los principales y por consiguiente aún no puede morir ni le puede suceder nada grave (definamos grave, ja). Un abrazo y espero tus comentarios.

**Lorena**: Esta vez les traigo un cap. Más bien en donde el sentimiento y una de las situaciones más comunes en una pareja se sucitan. Espero te agrade y no dejes de manadar tus comentarios, vale?

**Mayra**: Gracias por tus comentarios, de verdadme alegran mucho. Bueno, he aquí la explicación de lo que tiene Rin (esta en el ch.) En lo que concierne a Kagome, pronto les explicaré porque aun no se siente lista para tener encuentros íntimos con nuestro hanyou favorito. Recibe un fuerte abrazo…sigue enviendo tus reviews!

**Ch.17 El resultado de nuestro amor**

"**La vida y el amor son lo mismo. Cuando no hay amor no hay vida"**

**Roch Carrier**

Sesshomaru estaba totalmente desesperado y como pudo tomó a su mujer entre sus brazos y con minucioso cuidado la llevó hasta sus habitaciones en donde, para ese momento, la mujer que había hecho de nana y ahora dama de compañía de Rin los esperaba para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Ningun habitante de aquel castillo había visto al señor de aquellas tierras tan inconsolable y desesperado.

Al ponerla sobre la cama se percató de lo bella que era su pareja y de lo poco que admiraba aquello…era cierto, una vez que la chica se había convertido en su pareja nunca le había dicho lo hermosa que era o lo importante que era para él.

Ahí estaba, tendida frente a él, con los cabellos cubriéndole una parte de su rostro y con un rostro angelical…parecía que soñaba.

S: Yui, dime qué tiene mi mujer…por favor…no dejes que nada malo le ocurra…

Acasó la anciana había escuchado bien? Sus oídos no la estaban engañando? Su príncipe acababa de pedirle un favor…ese sí que era un día digno de ser recordado y sin poder impedirlo, una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la anciana quien comprendiendo el dolor sufrido por aquel ojidorado al ver a su ser amado en mal estado decidió guardarse el momento para después.

Y: Mi señor, le aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para curarla de todo mal pero necesito que abandone esta habitación…necesito privacidad…

S: Maldita sea Yui, no estoy de humor para dejar sola a mi mujer, qué no entiendes que algo esta mal?...atiéndela!

Y: Bueno, esta bien…pero por favor, mi señor, deje de gritar, mi niña esta delicada y con este alboroto lo único que vamos a lograr va a ser alterar más su estado…

Y fue así como la anciana Yui comenzó a desnudar a la princesa, dueña de aquellas tierras y del corazón de Sesshomaru…poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendop al suelo y curiosamente el youkai se percató de que la mujer fijaba su atención en el vientre y el corazón de su hembra…qué demonios estaba haciendo? Por qué tanta tranquilidad?...y…por qué estaba sonriendo?

Y: POR KAMI!...MI SEÑOR!

Ante aquellos gritos el demonio sintió que se moriría…estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que al escuchar aquella expresión sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba…no quería recibir una mala noticia…no ahora que por fin había aceptado sus sentimientos y que comenzaba a amar a aquella maravillosa hembra.

S: Qu…qué sucede? Qué…qué tiene?

Al ver los ojos llorosos de la mujer comenzó a sentir un enorme vacío en su corazón el cual desapareció cuando vio una sincera y tierna sonrisa adornando aquel arrugado rostro.

Y: Mi señor…estas tierras han sido bendecidas con el regalo más maravilloso que Kami puede ofrecer a aquellos que se aman…la princesa está preñada…van a tener cachorros!

Cómo debía sentirse? Cómo debía reaccionar? Cuales eran las palabras correctas para aquel momento? No lo sabía…y tampoco le importaba seguir el estúpido protocolo de los youkais…su mujer llevaba dentro de si el resultado de su amor…aquella mujer le otorgaba lo mejor de si misma y le regalaba una familia…sin poder comprender lo que ocurría sintió como cálidas gotas de agua recorrían su rostro y cuando se atrevió a llevar su mano a una de ellas se percató de que…estaba llorando! Él! El youkai más poderoso de todos los tiempo estaba derramando lágrimas por la maravillosa noticia que acababa de recibir y sin poder contenerse más abrazó a la anciana agradeciéndole, dando vueltas por la habitación y estrujándola hasta sacarle todo el aire…

Y: Mi señor…no sabe cuan…cuanto me alegra su situación…pe…pero no puedo…res-pi-rar!

S: Ah si, lo siento, y dicho esto la dejó en el suelo para volver nuevamente a su actitud fría y distante…no quiero que le informes a nadie sobre esto hasta que yo te diga y no permitas que nadie nos moleste…quiero que prepares una cena especial para los dos…ah y…gracias.

No podía pedir más, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños la cual le ofrecía su amor, y que además de todo le iba a dar un cachorro…o más? No importaba, ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en ello así que dejando a un lado su sueño de ser padre se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba aún su mujer…durmiendo pasiblemente.

"_Mi preciosa…qué estarás soñando en este momento?"_

Y como si ella quisiera hacerle saber que sus sueños le pertenecían la chica comenzó a murmurar el nombre de su pareja…"Sesshomaru…Sessh…te amo"

El youkai no soportó más y suavemente comenzó a unir sus labios con los de su pareja quien al instante abrió los ojos.

R: Qué…qué ocurrió Sessh?

S: De verdad no lo recuerdas mi princesa?

Rin respondió con un signo negativo mientras se resguardaba en los fonidos brazos de su amante como si buscara refugio.

R: Tengo miedo Sesshomaru…

Aquello impresionó de sobremanera al demonio ya que ella era una mujer con agallas que no se dejaba asustar por cualquier cosa…a decir verdad era la primera que se atrevía a retarlo y vencerlo con aquellas maneras tan suyas.

S: Por qué dices eso?

R: No lo se…me siento rara, y siento que hay algo dentro de mi que no puedo contener…abrazame Sessh…no me dejes nunca, nunca, nunca…y sin decir nadamás dejó que las lágrimas rodaran por su bello rostro

S: Ey, ey, ey…dijo con un dejo de ternura, que le ocurre a mi niña? (ah que cursi, pero vamos chicas, ustedes saben que cuando una esta chipi si no se nos trata con delicadeza somos capaces de arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, o no?) No me gusta que mi preciosa llore, dime, que te ocurre? Sabes perfectamente que te amo y que por más intentos que hagas jamás podrás deshacerte de mi, lo entendiste, le preguntó con una caricia en el rostro y una sonrisa pura y sincera.

Rin sonrió para si misma, quién había dicho que aquel ser era un demonio? Si lo fuera entonces los infiernos tendrían que definir el sentido de esta palabra ya que lo único que había experimentado junto aquel youkai era amor y alegría.

Sesshomaru la rodeó y la sentó sobre sus piernas, quedando frente a frente lo cual le robó un ligero color a las mejillas de aquella mujer.

S: Tenemos que hablar Rin…la voz que minutos antes había tratado de consolarla se había tornado seria y seca.

Qué significaba todo aquello? Por qué Sesshomaru tenía que decir aquellas palbras? Rin se imaginaba lo peor, quizá el ya no la quería, quizá se había percatado de su error y había decidido unirse con una youkai mucho más experimentada y sangre pura que ella. Y es que cada vez que un hombre comienza una conversación con aquellas palabras significan malos augurios para uno de los dos, dolor y sufrimiento.

El ojidorado miró divertido cómo el rostro de su hembra se contorsionaba de diferentes maneras tratando de adivinar lo que ocurría. Y es que él, sobre todos los seres de aquel mundo sabía a la perfección las debilidades de los humanos y aunque su pareja ahora era una completa youkai no podía olvidar que su alma aún era humana.

Quizá sería un poco cruel pero decidió seguir con aquella pequeña tortura así que llevó sus dedos hacia la barbilla de Rin para obligarla a verlo.

S: Hay algo que debes saber.

R: Q…Qué es?

S: Estas embarazada…no vio ningun tipo de reacción en su rostro…vamos a tener cachorros…aún nada…vamos a ser padres!

Sentía que la habitación se hacía cada vez más pequeña, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y poco a poco se sofocaba. Qué acababa de decir Sesshomaru? No era nada malo sobre su relación? Le dijo que…QUE IBA A SER MAMA!

Justo cuando Sesshomaru estaba a punto de llamar a la dama de compañía de Rin al ver que no había ningun tipo de respuesta de su parte Rin lo detuvo, asiéndose fuertemente de su cuello, como si de aquello dependiera su vida.

R: Dímelo otra vez…dime que no estoy soñando…dime que no es un juego…

Separándose levemente para que sus miradas se cruzaran el youkai le susuró sobre los labios…

S: Es verdad mi amor, vamos a tener cachorros.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo realmente incomprensible para aquel novato. Primero Rin se aferró a él llorando de felicidad y llenándole todo el rostro y el cuello de besos traviesos. Luego, se separó bruscamente de él y le comenzó a reclamar el que le hubiera hecho pasar un momento tan amargo y tortuoso. En seguida, comenzó a llorar diciéndole que jamás le volviera a hacer eso ya que podría morirse sin él para finalmente dar paso a la indiferencia.

Realmente jamás comprendería a las hembras, eran tan complicadas…la actitud de Rin lo había molestado de sobremanera sin emargo el enojo se le bajó cuando una vocecilla en el interior le recordó lo mucho que valía aquella chica para él.

"_Es tu compañera, te acepta tal y como eres, te ama, no te teme, te dice tus verdades, te regaña, te castiga, te aplaude tus logros, te llena el alma, te dará una familia…es tu tesoro."_

Era cierto, ella era eso y más y fue entonces que recordó alguna plática relacionada con el sexo opuesto que había tenido cuando aún era joven y creía estúpidamente que jamás se enamoraría.

**Flash Back**

IT: Escúchame muy bien hijo mío, sé que nuestra relación no está basada en la libre comunicación debido a la estricta educación a la que t he sometido pero…

S: Qué es lo que desea decirme, padre?

IT: Quiero dejarte la única enseñanza de palabra que puedo.

S: De qué habla?

IT: Cuando encuentres a la mujer que se convierta en la dueña de tu corazón, de tu ser, de tu vida…ante aquel comentario el pequeño youkai hizo una mueca que InuTaisho decidió ignorar…cuando ese momento llegue recuerda darle todo tu amor…entrégate sin reservas y verás que la recompensa vale más que todo el sufrimiento e incluso humillaciones que tendrás que superar para ganar su atención, amor y perdón.

**Fin del flash back**

"_Así que por ser macho nos toca rogar, no es así, padre?" _

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del youkai quien abrazó por atrás a Rin susurrándole al oído.

S: Por favor preciosa, perdóname, nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto, sabes que me moriría si algo malo te sucediera.

Y poniendo aquella cara de perrito maltratado que sabía Rin no podía resistir, la besó en los labios quedando en paz…tal y como debía ser.

La magia del momento los estaba embriagando, sin embargo el ojidorado recordó lo que le había pedido a Yui por lo cual dejó que su pareja se preparara. Esa sería una noche importante.

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien.

**Qué irá a pasar? Les gustó? Qué me dicen? (ah! Qué preguntona soy, vdad, jajajaja)**

**Ojala y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo; como siempre espero sus reviews los cuales son siempre bien recibidos.**

**Les deseo la mejor de las suertes en sus vidas y les mando muchos besos.**

**Pronto subiré el capítulo 18…mientras tanto díganme que opinan.**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	18. Nunca me dejes solo 1

**Antes que nada quiero pedirles una mega disculpa. El servidor no me permitía subir nada! Se imaginan, casi me muero del susto; hace como una semana que les tengo la continuación y yo aquí muriéndome por no poder publicarlo.**

**Ahora si, déjenme agradecerles el que sigan de cerca mi fic y he decidido hacer un nuevo sondeo para ver si de verdad esta gustando por eso les pido 9 reviews para este capítulo el cual espero les haya gustado. Lamento las molestias, espero de todo corazón podamos alcanzar los 75 reviews sino…sino ya veremos, jajaja.**

**Cami Taisho**: taran, he aquí el capítulo 18 después de no se cuanto tiempo; lo siento, debo aceptar que no me llegaba la inpiración pero por fin la encontré. Espero te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Mandame tus comentarios!

**Jimena**: Si, eh? Ya me había asustado el no recibir reviews de tu parte pero que bueno que te diste tiempo para escribirme…no dejes de hacerlo. Bueno, te dejo con este nuevo capítulo.

**Mayra**: Kami, me vas a hacer llorar por todos esos reviews tan preciosos que siempre me escribes; me hace sentir bien el saber que mis escritos te hagan pasar un rato ameno; espero siga siendo así y ten por seguro que aún habrá historia para rato.

**Lady Indomitus**: Espero de corazón este capítulo pueda satisfacer tu petición del capítulo dedicado a Inu/Kag, ok? Disfrútalo y mandame tus reviews!

**Lorena**: jojojo, aquí esta el lemon que tanto me has pedido; disfrútalo y sigue escribiéndome, vale?

**Ch.18 No me dejes solo**

"**El dolor que no ayuda a nadie es absurdo"**

**André Malraux**

El tiempo pasaba y el grupo de amigos continuaba en su exhausta tarea de buscar los fragmentos de la perla. Sin embargo algo estaba mal; tal pareciera que al paso de nuestros héroes los demonios hubiesen decidido mantenerse lo más lejos de ellos.

Cierto día, mientras Sango, Kagome y Shippo iban platicando sobre el rumbo que tomarían, los dos hombres, es decir, Miroku e Inuyasha iban atrás de ellas. Pero como era de imaginarse uno de ellos no se preocupaba tanto por el bienestar de las chicas si no por el paisaje que podía admirar estando detrás de ellas.

Esto no paso desapercibido para el hanyou el cual tratando de controlar su coraje al ver cómo aquel monje se comía con la mirada no solo a Sango sino también a su hembra.

I: Oye monje pervertido, que demonios te pasa, gritó al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en el rostro.

K: Inuyasha, qué te pasa, por qué lo golpeaste?

I: Ahora lo defiendes? Eh? Acaso te gusta que vea tu trasero y alimente sus fantasías con tu cuerpo.

K: Por supuesto que no pero…

La discusión habría continuado de no haber sido por un demonio que apareció de la nada y que golpeó con uno de sus tentáculos a Kagome mandándola estrellar contra un árbol y dejándola completamente inconciente.

I: KAGOME!

La impotencia de ver cómo su hembra era herida gravemente frente a él sin que hubiese podido hacer nada lo hizo rabiar y sin poder contenerse más dejó que su lado demoníaco se apoderara inmediatamente de él.

I: Maldito, no permitiré que lastimes a mi hembra, entendiste!

D: Jajajaja, y quién me lo va a impedir, alguien tan insignificante como tu?

El demonio estaba a punto de decir otra burla hacia Inuyasha cuando se percató del cambio de olor y presencia de éste. De un momento a otro su valor se esfumó y titubeó.

D: Inu…Inuyasha…Taisho, eres tú…? Tu, tu estabas muerto!

Y sin hacerse esperar Inuyasha sacó a colmillo de acero y lo descuartizó en miles de pedazos.

Enseguida, su ser se centró en la miko quien estaba tumbada bajo aquel árbol.

Kagome Estaba llena de golpes los cuales se acentuaban debido al color blanco de su piel; por si fuera poco, rastros de sangre cubrían todo su rostro y ligeros quejidos salían inconcientemente de su boca mientras su entrecejo se fruncía.

Inuyasha aún mantenía su estado de hanyou completamente lo cual alarmó al grupo de amigos cuando vieron que se acercó velozmente hacia la miko que yacía moribunda. Para su sorpresa, el ahora youkai no la atacó sino que la abrazó al mismo tiempo que lloraba como un perrito desconsolado.

Cuando el ojidorado escuchó el quejido de su hembra comenzó a limpiarle el rostro y las heridas con suaves lambetadas y una vez que hubo considerado su trabajo satisfactorio, se la llevó a un río para así poder quitarle el resto de las manchas que, bien sabía debido a su olfato, estaban cubiertas por las ropas de la chica.

Sango estaba a punto de seguirlos pero las fuertes manos del monje se cerraron en su cintura evitándolo.

S: Qué crees que estas haciendo Miroku! Inuyasha no sabe lo que hace y sería capaz de…

Los suves y cálidos labios de su pareja la callaron con un tierno beso al final del cual replicó:

M: Sería capaz de matarnos por interrumpir su momento de pasión; él sabe lo que debe de hacer porque aunque este en su estado de youkai, su alma sigue siendo la misma y aunque no fuera así, él marcó a Kagome lo cual le impide hacerle cualquier mal…no te preocupes, dejémoslos solos por un rato.

Y sin más discusiones aquella pareja seguida de Shippo y Kirara volvieron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Mientras tanto, en el río, Inuyasha comenzaba a quitarle lentamente las ropas a su Kagome, admirando embelezado aquel cuerpo que era símbolo de la perfección para él.

Cada vez que una prenda caía al suelo, Inuyasha pasaba su rostro por la nueva porción de piel descubierta, aspirando el olor de su mujer, olfateándola como si temiera olvidar aquel aroma.

Kagome comenzó a sentir suaves caricias por todo su cuerpo y un ligero cosquilleo; creía que estaba dormida pero al intentar abrir los ojos se percató de lo difícil que le resultaba esto y de lo adolorido que estaba todo su cuerpo.

Entonces, decidió llamar a Inuyasha para asegurarse de que no corría ningún peligro:

K: Inu…Yasha…

I: …

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el sonido producido por un ser que la olfateaba y que dejo escapar un gruñido gutural; esto la alarmó de sobremanera y fue entonces cuando se reincorporó…al ver lo que tenía frente a ella las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía que sus fuerzas la abandonaban por completo.


	19. Nunca me dejes solo 2

**Por problemas técnicos tuve que cortar la historia en dos, pero aquí esta la continuación así que no se asusten!**

La chica no temía tanto por su vida, lo que realmente la acongojaba era el hecho de perder a su amado Inuyasha ya que una vez que éste se hubiese convertido en youkai no podría volver a su estado normal.

K: Inu…qué te pasó…?

Cuando se percató de que aquel ser de ojos rojos se acercaba a ella, cerró fuertemente los ojos temiendo lo peor. Aquello no pasó desapercibido por él quien con el afán de tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que no había nada que temer, la abrazó lamiéndole suave, pausada y tiernamente la marca que la volvía su pareja.

No olvidemos que Kagome estaba semi desnuda razón por la cual al sentir las ardientes manos de su pareja se relajó un poco, la confianza reinó su ser al sentir la lengua de su Inuyasha lamiendo el vestigio de su unión.

Poco a poco aquellas caricias fueron dando lugar a la pasión la cual no se hizo esperar por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Con esto, el youkai volvió poco a poco a su forma de hanyou, sin embargo eso ahora estaba en segundo plano.

El ojidorado se deshizo del sostén y las bragas de la miko quien ágilmente, al sentirse desnuda por completo se posicionó sobre su pareja para quitarle las prendas; el miedo y el dolor de aquella perdida tan dolorosa habían desaparecido…aquella célebre frase retumbaba en la mente de Kagome y le instaba a continuar: "_Carpe Diem_".

Por unos segundos las miradas de nuestros protagonistas se cruzaron y el momento mágico de aquel encuentro tuvo lugar; el dolor, el odio, las culpas y las pérdidas estaban olvidadas. Eran ellos dos y nadie más. Sus almas estaban en su estado más puro y nadie ni nada podría arruinar aquel momento tan perfecto que les permitía mostrarse no solo lo que sentían y lo que pensaban sino también lo que añoraban...una unión eterna, que no podría ser separada por el tiempo, espacio y más aun, ni siquiera por la muerte porque estaban hecho el uno para el otro y eso...eso era algo que ni las constelaciones habían predicho.

El encuentro de aquellos dos seres había sido mágica...y no les importaba lo que los rodeaba; sabían que se complementaban, que eran su oxígeno, su vida, su todo...lo demás no importaba.

Como si se tratara de un juego de seducción, Kagome le recorrió lenta y dolorosamente las prendas de aquel ser cuya presión inferior se hacía más y más exigente.

I: Kagome, mi Kagome…te necesito…

K: Di mi nombre…Inu…adoro co-mo suena…en tus labios

I: Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, te amo.

No pudiendo soportar más aquella tortura producida por las manos traviesas de la miko, Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura logrando que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas, excusa perfecta para deleitarse con aquellos glúteos suaves y bien formados que tiempo atrás había sido víctimas de las perversiones del monje. Ante aquel pensamiento, Inuyasha decidió reafirmar que ella era suya y solo suya por lo cual volvió a enterrar sus colmillos en las heridas anteriores arrancándole un gruñido de incomodidad a su pareja el cual desapareció gracias a los besos que bajaban peligrosamente a sus pechos.

Para ese entonces, Inuyasha ya había caminado al interior del río donde el agua limpiaba sus cuerpos, haciéndoles olvidar los engaños, las peleas, el odio, no dejando nada más que el puro amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Cuando los labios del hanyou hubieron llegado a los duros y rosados pezones de Kagome, ésta clavó sus uñas en la espalda de su ojidorado el cual gritó. Alarmada, Kagome estuvo a punto de separarse a no ser porque su hombre le explicó que eso le había exitado de sobremanera lo cual pudo constatar con el magnífico miembro que se frotaba con insistencia a la entrada de su cavidad sin penetrarla.

I: Sigue, preciosa, mi reina, sigue…

K: Inuyasha…quiero…

I: Dime que quieres…por ti yo haría lo que…fuese…

K: Quiero que me dejes preñada, y dicho esto una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, sé que no repondrá al que yo…yo…

I: Shhh…preciosa, sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso?

La besó apasionadamente humedeciéndola hasta el máximo, lista para recibirlo por completo.

El hanyou se adentró en ella lo cual le arrancó a ambos un grito de placer que rompió el silencio de aquel bosque. El placer que se proporcionaban era inigualable, no era simple deseo ni lujuria, era la expresión simple y verdadera del amor.

Era un dolor tan placentero, porque sufrían, oh si, por Kami que lo hacían. Pero el ápice de dolor que reinaba en sus cuerpos y en sus corazones solo hacía más delicioso aquel encuentro amoroso.

El vaivén comenzó a cambiar de un ritmo suave a uno cada vez más exigente; sus corazones se aceleraron tanto que podían escuchar los latidos del corazón del otro. Kagome sintió que estaba a punto de llegar cuando Inuyasha le acarició la espalda baja pero aguantó, quería llegar con él. Inuyasha, sintiendo la resistencia de su hembra a abandonarlo le preguntó al oído.

I: Dime, princesa, cuántos cachorros deseas?

Y no pudiendo resistir más ambos se vinieron.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el agua del río que corría y limpiaba sus sudores y que se llevaba el líquido emanado por la virilidad del hanyou quien a pesar de no haber salido de la miko había explotado de una manera mucho más fuerte y abundante que las veces anteriores.

I: Ai shiteru…, nunca, nunca, nunca me dejes solo.

**Qué les pareció chicas? Les gustó? Mucho, poco, nada…las satisfizo? Díganme, díganme! En realidad me importa saber que opinan porque de esodepende el final que voy a elegir…tengo dos y no se cual escoger…pero no se alarmen que aún faltan varios capítulos…así que me tendrán que seguir aguntando, jajaja.**

**Un besote a todas y por favor manden reviews!**

**Kokoru Baransu.**


	20. Nuestro bebé

**Cami-Taisho**: Bueno chica, que te puedo decir, solo gracias por tus comentarios tan emotivos, sigue leyendo que pronto llegará el final!

**Jimena**: perdon por el retraso…pero aquí esta el siguiente capitulo

**Gris Mousy**: espero que este chap. Te guste tanto o mas que el anterior

**Mayra**: como siempre chica, gracias por seguir mi fic de cerca, no dejes de leer ni de enviar tus reviews!

**Jimena-chan**: ahora es momento del sentimentalismo.

**Lorena:** no es un Inu/Kag pero creo que no me quedo tan mal…que lo disfrutes!

**Lady Indomitus**: ya ves mujer, nosotras somos bien aguantadoras, jajaja, sigue dejando tus comentarios!

**Un agradecimiento a todas!**

**Ch.19 Nuestro bebé**

El tiempo pasaba y a los ojos del señor de las tierras de occidente, su mujer se veía cada vez más y más hermosa, deseable…tan solo perfecta. Por un instante pasó por su mente la idea de lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos y se percató de que simple y sencillamente no podía concebir su vida sin ella.

Era cierto que de vez en cuando tenían sus peleas…y vaya peleas! Dos youkais imponentes discutiendo sobre quien tiene la razón sobre tal y cual cosa; pero todos esos momentos de debilidad y enojo les había servido para apreciar su vida de pareja y acrecentar ese hermoso sentimiento de amor que los embargaba.

Rin siempre había escuchado que los embarazos eran algo maravilloso pero nunca imaginó que fueran capaces de hacer sentir a alguien así; era inexplicable, el hecho de saber que un ser estaba creciendo dentro de ella y más aún que había sido el resultado del amor que experimentaba por aquel ser de ojos dorados la llenaban de vida. Cada nuevo amanecer era un nuevo regalo: el aire recorría sus pulmones y la felicidad la ahogaba a tal punto que tenía que salir de la habitación para no despertar a su pareja debido al duro y rítmico bombeo de su exaltado corazón.

Lo que era mejor aún es que ninguno de aquellos molestos síntomas característicos de los humanos habían asaltado a la chica. Era cierto que por momentos deseaba saber que se sentiría experimentar el cansancio, los antojos y las nauseas pero aquella idea desaparecía rápidamente. Era una youkai y debía de actuar como tal.

Desde que supieron de su embarazo, Sesshomaru le había encargado a Yui que la cuidara y le explicara todo lo que conllevaba el hecho de ser madre para un youkai. Al principio la chica de ojos chocolate se alarmó de sobremanera cuando su nana le dijo que debía guardar todas las fuerzas que le fueran posibles durante esos nueve meses ya que el día del parto debería enfrentar una dolorosa batalla.

Sin embargo logró relajarse al escuchar que eso se debía al deseo de los cachorros por estar junto a su madre por siempre. Le explicó la unión tan especial que existía entre un cachorro y su madre; si alguien diferente del padre se atrevía a tocar, siquiera a acercarse a ella sin permiso, el cachorro defendía a la madre con garras y colmillos.

Aquello le pareció tan hermoso a Rin que no pudo contener las lágrimas. Y es que si bien era cierto que varios síntomas del embarazo humano eran suprimidos, el sentimentalismo estaba siempre presente.

El vientre de Rin comenzaba a abultarse de manera importante lo cual alteraba de cierta manera a nuestro querido youkai ya que era tan cauteloso como cualquier primerizo que apenas se atrevía a respirar por las noches para no incomodar a su hembra. Le daba la mayor parte de la cama lo cual halagaba a Rin sin embargo después de varios día de no ser tocada por aquellas manos fuertes se sintió sola y abandonada. Sabía que Sesshomaru se preocupaba por ella y el bebé pero no aguantaba su distanciamiento.

R: Sessh…podemos hablar?

S: Qué ocurre preciosa?

R: Eso es lo que quisiera saber…he hecho algo malo? Te he faltado en algo?

La voz tan inocente que emanaba de aquella mujer era como un somnifero para el ojidorado quien preocupado debido a aquellas preguntas se volteó y vio el rostro de su mujer el cual estaba enmarcado por una deliciosa lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

S: Qué le pasa a mi preciosa, le preguntó mientras la tomaba con una mano de la cintura y con la otra limpiaba el rastro de aquella gota salada.

R: Es solo que…Sessh, tu me amas?

S: A qué viene todo esto? Yo no te amo Rin…la cara se le descompuso completamente y el aire abandonó por completo sus pulmones…te adoro linda, no imagino mi vida sin ti, eres mi mundo, mi todo…y habiendo dicho esto le besó los ojos para luego darle un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.

R: Entonces, por qué ya no me tocas? Por qué ya no te me acercas ni me abrazas?

Sesshomaru la miró incrédulo…era aquello lo que la tenía así?

S: Mi niña, no te quiero lastimar, es solo que todo esto es tan…nuevo y extraño para mi…temo lastimarte a ti o a mi cachorro, temo no medir mi amor, mi pasión, mis abrazos ni mis besos, temo herirte, temo…

R: Amor, no tienes que temer eso, lo único que tienes que temer es que nuestro cachorro y yo nos muramos de tristeza sin ti…te necesito, te necesitamos Sessh…

Y dicho esto se dieron un tierno y largo beso el cual no pasó a mayores; se disfrutaron lentamente, sin presiones, dandose de vez en cuando una caricia, un abrazo, un beso en el rostro o en la mano.

Sin embargo no todo era perfecto, al menos para Rin. Una noche sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho; primero creyó que era Sesshomaru quien después de aquella platica tan privada, había comenzado a dejarse llevar amaneciendo así, pues, abrazado a Rin o sobre su pecho.

Pero aquel sentimiento era diferente, no la dejaba respirar correctamente así que decidió levantarse e ir al jardín pues sabía que su pareja se encontraba en constante alerta y su cambio de olor debido a la tensión y al miedo lo despertarían.

Mientras inhalaba el apacible y soporífico aroma de los jazmines que el ojidorado había mandado sembrar especialmente para ella, aquel sueño volvió a su mente…

Flash Back

En la casa solo se escuchaban los gritos de la youkai quien sentía que se moría de dolor. Y no era para menos, su vida tanto la de su cachorro corrían peligro y el lord de las tierras de occidente tenía que elegir entre uno de los dos.

Maldita sea, por qué la vida se dedicaba a hacerlos sufrir de aquella manera?

Entonces la voz de su hembra sacó de sus pensamientos a Sesshomaru.

R: Sesshomaru, amor, cuida a nuestro cachorro, dale tanto o mas amor del que juntos hubieramos podido darle. No lo niegues por esto; yo viviré en él y siempre estaré ajunto a ustedes para cuidarlos. Gracias Sessh, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por esta vida tan maravillosa, es más de lo que hubiese imaginado. Te amo.

S: Rin, preciosa, no me hagas esto…Rin, Rin, sin ti no puedo vivir, Rin, linda….vuelve, vuelve…RIN!

A lo lejos se escuchaba el llanto de un pequeño pero bello y fuerte crío macho quien tenía los cabellos platinados como su padre pero los hermosos ojos cafés de su madre. De verdad podría vivir sin reprocharle nada a ese cachorro?

Fin del flash back

S: Preciosa, qué haces aquí a estas horas?

Al ver el rostro preocupado de su mujer supo que algo non estaba bien, que había algo que se interpondría en su ida, su felicidad…

**Bueno chicas he lñlegado hasta aquí pero no se preocupen que dado a que últimamente hay mucha competencia, jajaja, eso estimula a los autores para actualizar pronto.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	21. Una gran sorpresa

**Lady Indomitus**: Bueno, tal parece que l sentimentalismo me llegó y espero no se te haga muy dulce este otro capítulo…ya ves, a veces también hay que hacerle caso a los sentimientos de nuestros personajes sino, ufff, pobresitos, se pueden fatigar de tanta pasión! Jajaja, que lo disfrutes y no dejes de enviar tus reviews!

**Jimena-Chan**: Así es, esa es la magia de las palabras, podemos crear con ella las situaciones que nosotros deseemos. Ya está aquí el capítulo 20 en el cual verás otro tipo de reacciones, propias de ese periodo de nueve meses…sigue leyendo y enviando tus comentarios. Besos

**Mayra**: Cómo me iba a olvidar de una lectora tan linda y fiel como tu? Vamos, estaría loca si te dejo ir, jajaja. Viniendo a lo nuestro, espero me comentes que te parece este capítulo. No está muy dulce? Y es que el final…tantantantan…no te voy a decir hacia donde va, pero les quiero poner amor y pasión para que luego no me reclamen. Un abrazo…sigue escribiéndome!

**Jimena**: Me halaga como no tiene idea tus comentarios, me alegran el día y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo. Qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia. Ahora, a disfrutar de este cap!

**Cami Taisho**: Ya ves, trato de complacer a mis lectoras y por eso trato de actualizar lo más rápido que se pueda. Dime que piensas de este nuevo capítulo...por cierto! Tu carta va en camino! Igual y en unas semanas este por allá, disfrutando de unas ricas vacaciones! Bueno, no dejes de escribirme! Besos.

**Ch.20 Una gran sorpresa**

"**Somos el producto de nuestro deseo y el fruto del de nuestros padres"**

**Vincent Ravalec**

Por su parte, Kagome estaba a punto de descubrir que su deseo de engendrar cachorros de aquel ser al que amaba se iba a volver realidad.

Cierto día, nuestro grupo de amigos estaban cerca de un río, mientras las chicas se refrescaban el rostro los hombres estaban sentados bajo un árbol platicando de esto y aquello…banalidades. De repente se escuchó el grito asustado de Sango quien sostenía a una Kagome completamente doblada hacia el frente; su frente estaba perlada por un sudor helado y después de haber expulsado lo poco que había desayunado aquel día comenzó a palidecer…no podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas y fue así como permitió que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo…entonces sintió aquellos brazos protectores rodeándola por la cintura.

Inuyasha ya no era tan penoso en lo que concierne a sus sentimientos, sin embargo decidió que debía hablar con su hembra a solas, algo no estaba bien.

Después de lavarse correctamente, se la llevó a la cima de una colina, donde la vista era hermosa…

I: Kagome, qué te ocurrió?

K: mmm…no, no lo sé Inuyasha

La tomó de los hombros para así obligarla a verlo a los ojos…

I: Por favor Kagome, no me mientas

Aquello hizo que un enojo y una rabia incomprensibles crecieran en el interior de la miko quien se safó rápidamente de aquel agarre.

K: Yo nunca te he mentido! Eres tu el que siempre se guarda para si mismo lo que ocurre…yo siempre te he dicho todo, eres mi confidente, eres tu el que cree que estoy de sobra…

I: Kag, eso no es cierto…tu sabes que yo…ai shiteru

K: Claro, sin embargo te tomó demasiado tiempo en darte cuenta, acaso no te das cuenta! Cuando tu vas yo ya estoy de regreso!

I: De qué demonios estas hablando!

K: …

Solo se le quedó viendo a los ojos antes de sentirse envuelta por una oscuridad profunda; envuelta por aquellas tinieblas empezó a escuchar voces y a ver ciertos destellos. Un calor agradable le presionaba el pecho…

Al abrir los ojos se encontró a sí misma recostada en un futón dentro de la casa de la anciana Kaede con la cabeza de su hanyou apoyada a la altura de su corazón.

Suavemente acarició aquel cabello platinado del ojidorado y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a acariciar aquellas orejitas tan suaves como la gamusa y tan bellas como las mariposas.

Por su parte, Inuyasha despertó lentamente al sentir una caricia deliciosa que se localizaba en aquellas orejitas que solo podían ser tocadas por su mujer.

Las miradas se cruzaron y olvidando todo lo que había ocurrido el medio-demonio abrazó fuertemente a Kagome, como temiendo que se fuera a esfumar.

I: No me vuelvas a hacer esto…

K: Inu…Yasha, qué, qué fue lo que ocurrió?

I: Esperaba que tu me lo explicaras…primero vuelves sin ninguna razón aparente, luego me reprendes por algo que no comprendo y luego pierdes el conocimiento.

La miko se quedó callada, analizando lo que su pareja acababa de decirle e inconcientemente una sonrisa tierna y pura se formó en su rostro.

I: Por Kami, Kagome, no estoy bromeando…es algo serio.

K: No te preocupes Inuyasha…no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

I: Qué dices? Cómo lo sabes?

K: mmm…no lo sé, es decir, no se cómo explicártelo…necesito ir a casa

I: Estamos en casa

K: Me refería a que tengo que ir a mi época, hay algo que debo confirmar.

Inuyasha la miró algo desconfiado; la chica se estaba comportando de lo más normal, como si no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse, la vio contar con los dedos de sus manos y aquella radiante sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

K: Ya llegué mamá…familia!

Entraron y encontraron sobre la mesa una nota

_Querida Kagome,_

_No sabíamos en que momento ibas a venir así que decidimos acompañar a Souta al concurso nacional de canto al cual ha sido enviado como representante de la escuela._

_Espero no te molestes. Estaremos fuer por dos semanas. Hay comida en el refrigerador por si tienes hambre._

_Te quiero_

K: Vaya, pues no hay nadie…será mejor que me apure.

Mientras Kagome iba de un lado para otro en busca de algo desconocido para Inuyasha, sus fosas nasales comenzaron a dilatarse de tal manera que parecía que el aire que estaba en sus pulmones los haría reventar de un momento a otro.

I: Kag…Kagome?

K: En donde estarán, yo sé que mamá los había compredo hace poco

I: Kagome…linda

K: Quizá los escondió para que Souta no le hiciera preguntas embarazosas

I: Kagome?

K: Ya sé, creo que buscaré en la alacena de los vegetales, ahí nunca buscaría mi hermanito.

I: KAGOME!

K: hay, qué te ocurre Inuyasha? Por qué gritas? Sabes? No estoy sorda, puedo escucharte perfecta…

Se calló cuando se percató de que su hanyou le estaba olfateando el cuello para luego sellar sus labios de una manera tan tierna que la hizo llorar.

K: Qué…qué fue eso?

I: No le gustó a mi hembra?

K: Claro…claro que si…no sabía por qué pero se sentía como una chiquilla primeriza…es solo que…

I: Lo sé, jamás te había besado así, pero te aseguro que todo cambiará de ahora en adelante.

K: Ah si? Y eso por qué?

I: Porque te amo, porque eres la mujer de mi vida, porque me has dado la vida y no solo a mi sino que también a ese hermoso cachorro que esta creciendo dentro de ti.

Kagome experimentó tantas cosas en ese momento que no sabía como reaccionar.

"_Cómo esta tan seguro de que estoy embarazada?_

_Vamos Kagome, sé más lógica, tu pareja es un súper hanyou de la época del Sengoku, es obvio que tiene capacidades que superan a las humanas._

_Claro, cómo pude ser tan tonta?"_

La sonrisa más hermosa que jamás hubiese imaginado se dibujó en el rostro de aquella hermosa mujer quien lo abrazó con mayor fuerza de la que pudiese imaginar.

K: Ai shiteru Inuyasha

I: Ai shiteru Kagome…luego, se agachó a la altura del vientre de la chica y depositando un beso ahí dijo…a ti también pequeño, ai shiteru.

No tenían ganas de volver y dar explcaciones así que aquella noche se quedaron durmiendo juntos, como una pareja común y corriente. Abrazados y diciéndose palabras de amor al oído entre besos traviesos se fueron quedando dormidos.

**Se acabó por el día de hoy; espero les haya proporcionado aunque sea unos minutitos de relajamiento y goce. Espero ansiosa sus reviews, díganme que les parece, qué opinan…todos son bien recibidos y hasta el momento creo que les he contestado a todas, no?**

**Un fuerte beso y un abrazo! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic. No olviden mandar sus reviews**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	22. Decide

**Lady Indomitus**: Chica, no sabes cuánto me alegra el que siempre estes al día con los capítulos. Se siente muy bien que apenas haya subido el capítulo y unas horas más tarde ya tenga reviews. Gracias por eso…y sigue leyendo, ojala y te guste este chap. Besos

**Jimena-Chan**: Espero que ahora este te conmueva…ya ves, de repente a uno le llega el momento de melosidad y este es el mío, jajaja. No dejes de enviarme tus comentarios.

**Cami Taisho**: Como ves…una que no tiene nada que hacer, pues así es como me inspiro y comienzo a escribir y a escribir, es por eso que no tardé en enviarte la carta la cual espero te llegue pronto. Yo estaré por el viejo continente un mes y cachito por eso no te responderé tan rápido pero no te preocupes, ok? Recibiras una compensación, jajaja. Sigue leyendo el fic…disfrútalo y no dejes de mandarme tus reviews!

**Mayra**: Bueno, bueno, quizá exageré un poquito, no va a llegar el final ahoritita pero ya esta medio preparado y como no quiero dejarla a medias, yo creo que el final será paradentro de una semana…claro, eso depende de ustedes…si recibo reviews de los chaps como hasta ahora entonces no dudes en que no tardaré en subir lo que queda de la historia…ya ves, depende de sus respuestas a mi fic incluso podré llegar a subir un capitulo por dis o dos dias…qué te parece? Bueno, que disfrutes este y sigueme escribiendo!

**Jimena**: Actualicé lo más pronto que pude…mi máquina no quería encender….ya ves, la tecnología de hoy, jajajaja. Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior así que sin darle más vueltas te dejo con el siguiente. Que lo disfrutes!

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**: De verdad te gustó mucho? Qué bueno, no sabes cuanto me alegra escucharte (o leerte) decir eso…ese tipo de comentarios son los que me inspiran para escribir y tratar de entretenerlas un poco…lo estoy logrando, jajaja. Aquí te traigo otro de Sessh/Rin, que lo disfrutes.

**Ch.21 Decide**

"**Observen una mujer embarazada: creerán que atraviesa la calle, que trabaja e incluso que trabaja. Es mentira. Ella piensa en su bebé"**

**Anna Gavalda**

R: Seshh…debemos hablar

S: Soy todo tuyo, le dijo mientras se sentaba en la suave y freca hierba admirando el amanecer e invitándola a sentarse delante de el, entre sus piernas para poder abrazarla.

R: Sessh, qué…qué harías si algo me pasara?

S: Qué?...qué haría? Bueno, creo que la pregunta sería qué no haría?

R: Desquitarías tu ira contra aquel que fuese el causante de mis malestares?

S: Sin dudarlo, por qué preguntas eso preciosa?

R: Hay algo que debes saber…pero temo que te enfades.

S: Rin, le dijo después de soltar una risa suave y sensual, se que hemos tenido algunos desacuerdos pero jamás debes temerme, sabes que soy incapaz de hacerte cualquier cosa y sea lo que sea encontraremos alguna salida…lo sabes, no es así?

R: Si…creo que tienes razón

El silencio se hizo mientras la joven se perdía en aquel esplendoroso paisaje, nunca se hubiese imaginado que podría vivir aquel instante con el ser al que más amaba.

S: Entonces?

Rin se deshizo del agarre del ojidorado para ponerse frente a él y le dijo…

R: Si tuvieras que decidir entre nuestro cachorro y yo, a quién escogerías?

El entrecejo se le frunció de la misma manera tenebrosa en que lo hacía cuando se enojaba o cuando estaba a punto de luchar con algun demonio

S: A qué viene eso?

R: Solo responde Sessh…

S: No es justo lo que me estas pidiendo, es ridículo! Es qué no ves que me moriría sin ti pero también sin ese pequeño?

R: Esa no es una respuesta digna de un youkai de tu nivel

S: Por Kami Rin, deja a un lado esas absurdidades y dime QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA!

Había llegado a su máximo, se había desesperado ante aquella incómoda situación y ahora se había desquitado con ella…su Rin.

R: Pasa Sesshomaru que sospecho que dentro de poco, quieras o no, tendras que tomar una decisión ante la pregunta que te acabo de hacer pues corremos el peligro, ambos, tu bebé y yo de despedirnos de este mundo si no eres lo bastante serio y manejas tus impulsos.

"_Bravo! Acabas de lograr que la mujer a la que amas se sienta mal…dime, de donde sacas tanta capacidad para hacerla sentir así? Acaso no te cansas de verla triste? Acaso no prometiste que la protegerías y la amarías por sobre todas las cosas? Baka!_

_Es solo que yo…yo no quería…_

_Déjame adivinar, tu no querías hacerla llorar, pues bien, aunque tus intenciones hayan sido buenas los resultados no lo fueron, ahora arréglalo!"_

S: Rin, cariño, perdóname, no quise gritarte, es solo que…espera un momento…hasta entonces el youkai no había hecho caso de lo que Rin acababa de decir y parecía que la información se había retrasado en llegar a su mente…qué…qué es lo que acabas de decir?

R: creo que tu oído esta perfectamente como para que me pidas volver a repetir lo que te acabo de decir

S: Cómo…cómo sabes que lo que me dijiste es cierto? Eso no es posible Rin porque pues porque tu estas en perfectas condiciones, eres fuerte y no tienes ningun problema como para que algo así suceda

R: No lo sé, es algo que no puedo explicar, solo sé que así va a ser…yo ya tomé una decisión pero esto nos concierne a los dos porque somos una pareja y como tal debemos estar unidos en todo, no es así? Eso fue lo que me enseñaste, el código de los youkais, no?

S: Si, es correcto preciosa, pero…no me puedes pedir que escoja entre mi hijo y tu

R: Por qué no, la voz se le había vuelto igual de fría que la de Sesshomaru antes de que éste aceptara lo que sentía por ella y cuando se escuchó ella misma se asustó de cómo se oían sus palabras así que con las manos extendidas para esconderse en su pareja, hundió el rostro en su pecho al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba

R: Perdóname Sesshomaru, es solo que no sé que hacer, sé que va a pasar y tengo miedo, no de morir sino de saber que no podré estar aquí, junto a ti y nuestro cachorro.

S: Tranquila Rin, no dejaré que te pase nada malo

R: Tú no puedes impedirlo Sessh…además…

S: Además…?

R: Además ya decidí que seré yo quien se vaya, Kami exige una vida y será la mía

S: No, escúchame muy bien cariño, ni tu ni nadie se va a sacrificar, entendiste? Acaso no recuerdas que tengo mi espada y que puedo volver a la vida a aquellos que no llevan mucho tiempo sin morir?

R: Esto es diferente Sesshomaru, no la podrás usar, no funcionará

Aquella noticia hizo que el ojidorado palideciera

S: De qué…hablas?

R: …No, no funcionó aquella vez que me encontraste en el bosque ni volverá a funcionar; sabes, muy dentro de mi sabía que algo así iba a pasar pero el saberme tan feliz me hizo cegarme para evitar enfrentar la realidad. He recibido más de lo que podrías haber pedido…me correspondiste, me convertí en una youkai, nos convertimos en uno mismo y dentro de poco daré luz a nuestro cachorro…No me arrepiento de nada, ni de lo que hice ni de lo que dije, no siquiera de nuestras peleas ya que de no haber sido por ellas aquellas noches que pase en tus brazos no hubiesen sido únicas…

S: No, Rin, onegai, deja de decir eso, suena como si fuera una despedida…y yo, yo no quiero, no puedo aceptar eso…

La chica se levantó, le ofreció su mano para que se parara y mirándolo a los ojos, embriagándolo en aquellas orbes chocolates le sonrió…Kami, aquellos gestos lo estaban volviendo loco. Sabía perfectamente que formaban parte del vocabulario corporal de Rin sin embargo jamás se había puesto a estudiarlo fuera de sus noches de pasión.

Fue así como la tierra seguía girando sobre su eje, los pájaros cantando al amanecer, las estrellas iluminando el firmamento por la noche y ellos, ellos amándose como siempre, como nunca, como si fuera el primer y el último momento, como si no hubiera ni ayer ni mañana…como solo ellos lo sabían hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El vientre de Rin había crecido bastante y a pesar de que en un principio Sesshomaru no la quería siquiera tocar por miedo a lastimarla, ahora no era posible para nadie en el castillo separarlo de su mujer y de su cachorro. Ya sea porque estaba abrazándola, besándola o porque hablaba y hablaba con el ser que se encontraba en el vientre de su hembra.

Cierto día, la pareja se encontraba acostada en el inmenso jardín del castillo, Rin apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del youkai quien a la vez estaba acariciando el estómago de la joven. De repente, retiró bruscamente la mano…

R: Qué ocurre Sessh…? Se sentía muy rico que calentaras mi vientre con tu mano

S: Demo…demo…no lo sentiste?

R: Sentir? Sentir qué?

S: Pues, no lo sé, es como si estuvieran tocando desde tus entrañas hacia fuera

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rin quien no podía creer que aquel ser tan físicamente temible se pudiera maravillar a tal grado gracias a la naturaleza.

R: Bueno Sessh…eso fue porque tu cachorro esta ansioso por conocer a su padre quien lo mima y conciente.

Pequeño error de la chica al explicarle que su cachorro estaba pataleando pues podía sentirlo. Eso fue un shock emocional para el ojidorado quien pronto se percató de que al hacer ciertos movimientos sobre el estómago de su hembra, su cachorro lo reconocía y le respondía con una ligera patadita.

Y así, durante varios días el señor de las tierras de occidente se comportó como un niño pequeño, estando a la expectativa de la siguiente reacción de su bebé dentro del vientre de Rin.

**Hasta aquí llegamos el día de hoy pero como ya le comenté a mayra, dependiendo de sus reviews es posible que llegue a subir un capítulo por día durante la siguiente semana…así que no dejen de escribirme!**

**Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte para todas.**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	23. La llama estará por siempre encendida

**Liz Kraft: **Me alegró mucho recibir tu review, qué bueno que te esta gustando mi fic y sobre todo que me lo hagas saber. Se que estos capítulos están un poco más crueles de lo normal pero aunque las haré sufrir un poco, no tiene por qué preocuparte, es decir…yo tmb me moriría si algo malo les ocurriera a nuestros personajes favoritos. Ojalá y no me fusiles con este capítulo, disfrútalo y no dejes de enviarme tus reviews!

**Serena tsukino chiba**: Igual y no esta tan tan candente la cosa pero este chap tiene un poco de lemon…ojala y te guste…sigue enviando tus mensajes!

**Mayra**: Se q es cruel pero si no pongo estos capítulos en los que los personajes sufren, la reconciliación, y los reencuentros no pueden ser tan emotivos…sigue leyendo y tu no te preocupes, yo jamás me aburro de recibir reviews!

**Lady Indomitus**: Bueno, bueno...a poco no estuvieron intensos los últimos quince minutos del segundo tiempo extra del partido? Jajajaja, bueno, volviendo a lo nuestro...creo que después de este capítulo me vas a querer matar...pero no te exaltes tan rápido, ok? recuerda que aun no se acaba la historia. Y por favor, no dejes de mandar tus reviews!

**TLAP**: Siempre es agradable recibir los comentarios de los y las lectores (ras) y más cuando es por primera vez. Que bueno que te este gustando mi fic...ojalá y conitnues leyendolo y enviandome tus reviews!

**Ch.22 La llama estará por siempre encendida**

"**La venganza no remplaza la pérdida de un amor"**

**Hugo Pratt**

El vientre de Kagome había comenzado a aumentar de tamaño pero muy ligeramente ya que solo tenía cuatro meses de embarazada.

Sin embargo los cambios que sufría la miko no eran para nada desapercibidos.

Todas las mañanas, antes de que nuestro grupo de amigos se levantara, el hanyou se acercaba a su mujer y comenzaba a olfatearla de pies a cabeza para ver si no emanaba de ella alguna fragancia nueva o extraña. Una vez habiendo hecho esto, recargaba su cabeza entre los senos de ella…na, qué sacrificado, no lo creen? Bueno, su excusa era ver si el ritmo cardiaco de la chica estaba estable pero era de todos saber que en realidad el gozaba poder estar recargado entre aquellos dos montículos suaves…y finalmente, acariciaba, besaba y hablaba con el diminuto ser que crecía dentro de Kagome.

No era sino hasta ese momento que ella despertaba y es que el ritual seguido por su pareja se había convertido en una deliciosa rutina para despertar de buen humor.

Así es, gracias a todo lo que hacía Inuyasha, nuestros amigos se veían exentos de tener que soportar las hormonas de la chica.

Una de esas mañanas, la tarea de nuestro ojidorado dio inicio antes de lo previsto por lo cual esta pareja de tortolos estaban despiertos desde hacía bastante tiempo. El sol aún no salía y los pájaros no habían salido a cantar aún razón por la cual decidieron darse un tiempo para ellos solos.

Era otoño y a pesar de que las ojas de los árboles comenzaban a caerse, los vientos traían consigo cálidas ondas de aire que alegraban aquel ambiente. Por su parte, los ríos llevaban las deliciosas y tibias aguas…una muy buena idea para pasar la mañana junto al ser humano, no lo creen?

Así pues, sin dudarlo nuestros amigos se dirigieron al río en el que se hubiesen demostrado su amor mutuo por primera vez…o al menos por la parte de él ya que como todos sabemos, Kagome había expresado libremente sus sentimientos muchas veces más.

La miko se dejó mimar por su hanyou, sabía perfectamente que él hacía lo mejor posible su rol de macho y muy pronto de padre.

Inuyasha comenzó a darle ligeros besos en el cuello, subiendo desde su clavícula hasta el orificio que se encontraba detrás de la oreja arrancándole ligeros gemidos que bien sabía debido a sus noches de pasión se debían a la excitación que estaba creciendo en ella.

Se puso atrás de ella para poder abrazarla a su antojo; lentamente sus manos dieron masajes en el lugar que ocupaba su hijo y desató poco a poco el kimono que vestía Kagome ese día. La cinta que cerraba la prenda por la cintura cayó liberando los hermosos pechos de la joven quienes al contacto del aire que rodeaba aquel ambiente se pusieron firmes.

Entonces la volteó y tuvo frente a sí una de las imágenes más hermosas que jamás podría olvidar. Las mejillas sonrosadas de la miko le daban un aire angelical y puro pero sus pupilas dilatadas delataban la pasión que se encontraba en su interior. La desnudez perfecta la mostraba perfecta, deseosa de ser acariciada, besada, amada…

Y en ese caso, el hanyou no iba a dejar pasar la invitación de aquel exquisito cuerpo.

Se fue sacando el haori hasta q ambos se quedaron tal y comoKami los trajo al mundo.

Las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, y los gemidos se convirtieron en jadeos.

Kagome no se quedó atrás, esta vez sus manos ya conocían la labor que debían hacer para lograr volver loco a su hombre, para sacar lo mejor de él…para liberar ese ser que solo se mostraba frente a ella…que le pertenecía a ella…que vivía por ella.

Las traviesas manos de la miko comenzaron a acariciar en círculos el musculoso tórax de su pareja bajando más y más y más hasta alcanzar la frontera entre el vientre y el miembro del ojidorado.

I: Kag…ah…Kagome…yo…

K: Qué ocurre con mi cachorro?

Ella sabía perfectamente que cuando se encontraban en aquellas condiciones el que se dirigiera a él de esa manera lo ponía al cien.

I: Yo…yo…te…nece…sito…ya

La chica comenzó a pasar su mano por toda su magnífica virilidad la cual parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y sin poder contener más ese juego, el cual había sido iniciado por él, la tomo de la cintura, se adentraron en las cálidas aguas del río y la llevó a una enorme piedra en donde la recargo de manera que quedara espaldas a él.

I: Gomen…preciosa, demo, ya no…puedo…más

Kagome volteó a verlo y le susurró cerca de sus orejitas…"amame"

Entonces, la embistió, robándole un grito de gozo, de placer, de amor.

I: Ai shiteru…preciosa, no …no se cómo…arg!...cómo pude vivir…tanto tiempo…ah, sin ti!

Las palabras de amor no se hicieron esperar y mientras se unían en este nuevo ritual de amor, sus cuerpos ya cubiertos por una fina película de sudor eran limpiados por las aguas de aquel río, testigo de su amor.

Inuyasa comenzó a masajear los pechos de su mujer hasta que escucó cómo ésta se quejaba, entonces detuvo el ritmo de sus caderas.

I: Gomen…preciosa, te...te lastimé? No, no…era mi intensión, gomen…yo…

Sus labios fueron callados por dos suaves pétalos de rosa que, acompañados del vaivén de las caderas de la chica lo invitaron a continuar.

Ninguno de los dos aguantaba más…sentían como sus cuerpos comenzaban a reaccionar ante aquella danza.

Por un lado, las paredes vaginales de la miko se fueron cerrando más y más, produciéndole choques eléctrico que la llevaron al orgasmo.

Por el otro, la virilidad del hanyou estaba lista para explotar.

K: INUYASHA!

I: KAGOME!

La conexión entre ellos era más que física; no solo habían alcanzado el orgasmo al mismo tiempo sino que también, por unas milésimas de segundo, sus almas se confundieron lo cual les hizo saber que eran tal para cual.

Los corazones comenzaron a recuperarse de aquella acarreada carrera y decidieron disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento…

Camino a la choza de la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha percibió un olor que le era muy familiar…de hecho era inconfundible aquel olor tan nauseabundo, mezcla de barro y huesos.

Quiso actuar como si no sucediera nada para evitarle corajes a su mujer pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar lo que ella le dijo.

K: Qué es lo que quiere? No nos ha hecho ya demasiado daño? Por qué sigue viniendo Inuyasha?

I: Tú…tú…tú puedes…

K: Si Inuyasha, sé que esta aquí…

Ky: Vaya, entonces no tendré que esperar a que tú y ese mocoso que llevas dentro de ti se vayan para poder disfrutar de MI Inuyasha

Éste la miró con ojos asesinos pero se sintió reconfortado y orgullosos cuando, al voltear a ver a Kagome vio que estas palabras no le habían afectado en lo más mínimo.

I: Qué demonios quieres! Por qué no te vas y nos dejas vivir en paz de una buena vez!

Ky: Eso quisera…ca-ri-ño, pero debes recordar tu promesa…dijiste que vendrías conmigo, sabes muy bien que tu alma me pertenece…y si yo no te puedo tener, nadie lo va a hacer!

S: KAGOME! INUYASHA! EN DONDE EST…TU! Qué demonios hace esta…y la miró de una manera realmente despectiva e hiriente…aquí?

Ky: Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos concurrencia…se acercó a Inuyasha a milímetros de su rostro y con el pulgar le acarició los labios…recuérdalo cariño…aunque hayas cambiado de opinión sabes que no podrás ser feliz junto a tu querida miko, de eso me encargo yo…

Y sin decir más lo pasó de largo. Todos creyeron que se iría pero se llevaron un gran susto al ver cómo Kagome caía de rodillas al suelo abrazándose con ambos brazos el vientre y gritándo: "No, a él no…no le hagas nada, onegai!"

Todos voltearon hacia donde estaba Kagome y para cuando el hanyou quizo abrazarla ya era demasiado tarde.

Estaba en manos de la muerta viviente quien la aplacó contra la corteza de un árbol y justo cuando estuvo a punto de clavarle una de sus flechas, un cuerpo se interpuso, sirviéndole a Kagome de escudo…un chorro de sangre bastante considerable comenzó a derramarse…

Ky: ESTÚPIDO! Qué hiciste!

Todos estaban a la expectativa y entonces el hanyou susurró: "Kouga"

Ko: A quien más esperabas perro inútil? Te dije que protegería a la mujer a la que amo con mi vida, inclusive si no me corresponde, no es así?

Kagome derramaba lágrimas sobre el hombre lobo mientras le daba calor a través de un abrazo sincero.

K: Kouga…Kouga, aguanta…onegai…

Ko: No mi amada Kagome…ya es tarde…no llores, ahora debes preocuparte por ese cachorro…no por…ah, no por mi…

K: No digas eso…onegai…

Ko: Prométeme, que vas a ser feliz…

K: Ya no hables Kouga…solo te debilitas…las gruesas lágrimas se mezclaban con la sangre del hombre lobo.

Ko: NO, necesito que me lo…pro-me-tas

K: Esta bien…te lo prometo, te lo prometo, te lo pro…KOUGA, no te vayas!

Su corazón había dejado de latir.

El cuerpo de la chica parecía inerte, nadie quería moverse ni emitir ruido por miedo a provocar una revolución en aquella atmósfera tan tensa.

Sin embargo fue el momento perfecto para Kkykio quien tomó a Kagome por los cabellos llevándola al pozo desde donde vio a Inuyasha desafiante.

Ky: Nadie…AMOR…nos va a separar, ni siquiera ella!

Y sin más, la aventó por el pozo del cual salió una luz cegadora como las veces en que atravesaban de época solo que esta ves era roja.

Inuyasha, quien hasta ese momento se había quedado petrificado, corrió hacia el pozo donde se aventó…nada…nada…nada

Qué demonios estaba pasando? Por qué no podía atravesar? Debía estar con su hembra…debía protegerla, debía consolarla…debía velar por ella.

Enfurecido volteó a ver a Kykio cuya sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al ver al ojidorado convertido en youkai

I: Qué demonios hiciste, le preguntó mientras la tomaba del cuello

Ky: No…no puedo res-pi-rar!

I: Dime qué fue lo que hiciste!

Ky: Sellé el pozo

La aventó a un árbol donde resonó el golpe, la amenazó con su espada y le dijo

I: Abre el paso al otro mundo…ahora

Kykio lo miró resentida y le dijo: No puedo

_**No puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo**_

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente…qué ocurriría con él? Cómo podría vivir sin ella? Sin su cachorro? Qué fue lo que hizo cuando se suponía debía defenderla?

Soltó un alarido de dolor y coraje y durante mucho tiempo estuvo usando su espada para romper aquel estúpido hechizo de la mujer de la cual estuviese alguna vez enamorado.

No, no se daría por vencido tan pronto…lucharía, lucharía por recuperarla…no se quedaría de brazos cruzados…su mujer y su cachorro…su familia lo necesitaban, lo sentía, lo escuchaba…no los defraudaría.

**Pues así es…hasta aquí he llegado por el día de hoy…díganme cual fue su impresión aunque imagino que varias han de estar queriendo matarme, no es así? Jajajaja, no se preocupen, no soy una bruja…aun así, me interesa saber que opinan: dejen REVIEWS!**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	24. Hasta pronto

**Liz Kraft:** Debo confesarte que no esperaba una reacción tan positiva de tu parte pero fue una sorpresa realmente amena. Me dio mucho gusto lo que me escribiste...así que espero que en esta ocasión el capítulo lo tomes de la misma manera. Disfrútalo y dime que te pareció.

**Serena Tsukino Chiba:** Jajajaja, si, ya he pensado en las múltiples maneras de darle su merecido a la maldita de Kykio aunque aún no me he decidido...seguré pensando pero no te preocupes, se le hará justicia. No dejes de escribirme!

**Lady Indomitus:** Sabes que normalmente si accedo a sus peticiones pero esta vez tendré que desepcionarte...es que ya tenía el orden de estos últimos capítulos...lamento el que te torture de esta manera...pero míralo de esta manera, así el final será más esperado con ansias...esta vez le toca a Sessh, Rin...ojalá y te guste...aunque creo que recibiré una nota de muerte, jajajaja. Dime que opinas, es muy importante para mi!

**Mayra:** Calma, calma, no he olvidado a nuestra otra pareja la cual vuelve esta vez...y no te preocupes, tus mensajes siempre son muy bien recibidos así que no dejes de escribirlos...sabes que para un "escritor" las críticas de los lectores son muy importantes. Besos.

**Cami Taisho:** Bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca, no? Que bueno que hayas podido leer los capítulos y subir tu review...no dejes de hacerlo! Espero con ansias tu carta...a propósito, ahí va una sorpresita...digamos que es una adelanto del siguiente proyecto, jajajaja. Sigue leyendo y escribiéndome. Un abrazo.

**Jimena Chan:** Uy! qué bueno que te gusto! Eso me alegra mucho así al menos se que le he dado un momento de entretenimiento a alguien. Gracias por tus mensajes!

**Ch. 23 Hasta pronto**

"**Muerte. Estado momentáneo, sin pasado ni futuro. Indispensable para acceder a la eternidad"**

**Simone Weil**

El pulso y la respiración se volvían cada vez más débiles sin embargo aquella radiante sonrisa que hacía feliz al youkai no desaparecía de su rostro.

_Hello, little star_

Hola estrellita

_  
Are you doing fine?_

Estas bien?

_  
I'm lonely as everything in birth_

Yo estoy sola como siempre en un nacimiento

R: Sessh…ha llegado el momento

S: No te preocupes preciosa, todo va a estar bien, lo prometo, estarán bien tú y nuestro cachorro

_Sometimes in the dark_

A veces en la oscuridad

_  
When i close my eyes_

Cuando cierro mis ojos

_  
I dream of you, the planet earth_

Sueño contigo, el planeta tierra

Rin llevó su mano derecha a la mejilla de su pareja…Kami, cómo adoraba acariciar aquella blanquecina y cálida piel que la había calentado durante tantas noches, levantó la vista hasta que las miradas se encontraron y con voz tranquila le dijo.

R: No…no prometas algo que sabes que no puede ser, no prometas algo que no puedes cumplir…ai shiteru Sesshomaru. Me diste lo que cualquier ser vivo hubiese deseado en todo el universo…tu amor.

_If i could fly across this night_

Si pudiera volar a traves de esta noche

_  
Faster than the speed of light_

Mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz

_  
I would spread these wings of mine_

Extendería mis alas

El ojidorado trataba de mantenerse firme pero el escuchar aquellas palabras le hicieron ver lo dramático de aquella situación y en un segundo todas las imágenes, sentimientos y olores que le hacían pensar en ella y los momentos compartidos con su hembra se agolparon y atrofiaron sus sentidos lo cual le impidió evitar que una dolorosa lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

Suavemente Rin se levantó de su lecho para beber aquella lágrima y decirle al oído.

_Through the years and far away_

A traves de los años y muy lejos aun

_  
Far beyond the milky way_

Lejos, más allá de la vía lactea

_See the shine that never blinks_

Ve el resplandor que nunca brilla

_  
The shine that never fades_

El resplandor que nunca se debilita

R: Gracias, gracias amor por todo lo que me diste. Me devolviste la vida, me protegiste tal y como lo prometiste desde el primer instante, me diste una vida digna, llena de amor, de pasión, de ternura, de comprensión, compartimos nuestros sueños y anhelos…me diste una familia y me permitiste llevar dentro de mi el resultado de todo esto…nuestro cachorro

S: Rin, onegai, no sigas

R: Mírame…Sessh, onegai, mírame

Sentía que desfallecería pero era ella quien se lo estaba pidiendo así que sin más levantó los ojos para encontrarse con aquellos chocolates que lo habían cautivado hacia bastante tiempo ya.

_Thousand years and far away_

Cientos de años y muy lejos

_  
Far beyond the silky way_

Lejos, más allá del sedoso camino

_  
You're the shine that never blinks_

Tu eres el resplandor que nunca brilla

_  
The shine that never dies_

El resplandor que nunca muere

R: Quiero…necesito que me prometas que no permitirás que esto acabe contigo, te necesito completo, tal y como hasta ahora para cuando vuelva…

Sesshomaru la miraba incrédulo, a qué se refería? Por qué hablaba de esa manera? Por qué se refería a su muerte como si tan solo fuera un viaje con retorno?

S: Rin…yo…

R: Shhh, no digas nada, sólo prométeme que hasta que yo vuelva cuidaras de nuestro cachorro, asegúrame que le darás todo el amor que te sea posible, no importa que sientas que el corazón te va a explotar a causa del sentimiento, el merece lo mejor…deja fluir todo eso cariño…

S: Rin…por favor…

R: No lo rechaces, será él quien te de la felicidad hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar. No lo culpes de nada…edúcalo como debe de ser, hazlo digno del hijo del youkai más hermoso de estas tierras, del señor de las tierras de occidente…

_Hello, tiny star_

Hola, minuscula estrellita

_  
Can you hear me call?_

Puedes escuchar mi llamado?

_  
I'm so blind as everything at birth_

Estoy tan ciego como todo cuando nace

S: Ya no hables preciosa, te hace mal…

R: Onegai…espérame…no me vayas a olvidar

S: Preciosa, no debes pedirme nada de eso, sabes que sería incapaz de olvidarte por más que lo deseara y no tendría el coraje para no amar a mi cachorro, nuestro cachorro

R: Yui, estoy lista…dijo con las voz un poco quebrada…

Y: Señor, debe salir, no quiero hacerle esto más doloroso.

S: Demo…

R: Cariño, onegai, has lo que te pide mi nana…no quiero que sufras más…

_If i could flow against these nights_

Si pudiera fluir contra estas noches

_  
Straiter than the string of light_

Tan desesperado como la luz

_  
I would lay these hands on time_

Pondría estas manos en el tiempo

La fuerza de Sesshomaru había desaparecido por completo, aquella barrera helada que lo protegía del mundo y que le permitía mantener su prestigio se había esfumado por completo. Ahí estaba, al fin, Sesshomaru, el ser vivo, no el youkai, no el señor de las tierras de occidente, no el dueño de aquel castillo…solo Sesshomaru, el amante, el esposo, el futuro padre…

Triste y débil abandonó la habitación donde pronto se escucharon los gemidos de dolor de su hembra que poco a poco se convirtieron en gritos desgarradores…no, no podía más, no lo soportaba, debía estar ahí, con ella, auque ella se negase.

_Through the years and far away_

A traves de los años y muy lejos

_Far beyond the milky way_

Lejos, más alla del lechoso camino

_See the shine that never blinks_

Mira el resplandor que nunca brilla

_The shine that never fades_

El resplandor que nunca se debilita

Entró azotando la habitación y frente a él tuvo el espectáculo más maravilloso y aterrador de todos.

Yui sostenía en sus brazos dos criaturas preciosas, una era una hembra de cabellos platinados y ojos dorados como los de Sesshomaru y el otro era un cachorro con los cabellos oscuros y los ojos chocolates de su mujer. Se veían tan pequeños, tan indefensos, tan frágiles, tan perfectos.

Sin embargo aquella visión tan hermosa se desvaneció al ver cómo Rin yacía en el lecho, sangrando abundantemente mientras con una débil voz le pedía a Yui que se los mostrara.

Los pequeños se instalaron perfectamente en los brazos y el pecho de su madre quien comenzó a llorar. De felicidad pues ahí tenía, frente a ella el resultado de todo el amor que existía entre ella y su señor. De tristeza porque se perdería varios instantes con ellos…con su familia.

Alzó la vista y sonriendo, tan radiante como siempre, le habló a su pareja.

R: Míralos Sesshomaru, son tan hermosos…

Sesshomaru se acercó a ellos, les besó sus cabecitas con lo cual logró captar su atención, después besó a su mujer en los labios y los abrazó a los tres como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y es que así era…ellos eran los que le daban una razón de vivir. Ellos eran la razón por la cual ahora estaba vivo.

R: Tómalos Sessh…

Y apenas hubieron estado en los brazos de su padre, Rin comenzó a respirar más lentamente y a cerrar sus ojos.

S: Rin…preciosa

R: Nos veremos mis amores, los adoro, a los tres…luego una sonrisa, solo eso…así acababa todo? Acaso eso era lo que le tenía preparado el destino?

S: Cariño, onegai, no nos dejes, te necesitamos…Rin?...preciosa…despierta…onegai…RIN!

_Through the years and far away_

A traves de los años y muy lejos  
_Far beyond the milky way_

Lejos, más allá del lechoso camino  
_You're the shine that never blinks_

Tu eres el resplandor que nunca brilla  
_The shine that never dies _

El resplandor que nunca muere

Después de aquel grito desgarrador…nada…solo el silencio que había sido tan característico y que había reinado aquel lugar antes de la llegada de la pequeña y cariñosa Rin.

**Debo confesarles que casi me pongo a llorar cuando me puse a escribir este capítulo. Sobre todo por la canción que les puse, realmente es hermosa; se llama "Through the year and far away" y es de Hoshi no Koe. Ojala la puedan escuchar. En la página de pueden bajar la canción. Escúchenla, vale la pena y más si la escuchan mientras leen el capítulo.**

**Ahora si, qué les pareció? Les gustó, las hizo llorar o de plano no sirvo para esto. Mandenme sus reviews!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Kokoru Baransu**

**P.D. Aún no ha acabado el fic...así que no desesperen.**


	25. Compartamos el dolor

**AVISO IMPORTANTE!**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi fic y que han enviado sus reviews. Gracias a esto la historia logró seguir el curso que ustedes bien conocen y como resultado sobrepasamos los 100 reviews! Muchas gracias por su apoyo (se que suena a despedida y es que en cierta manera lo es…no me maten!)**

**Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de esta historia y se que algunas enviarán quejas las cuales serán bien recibidas ya que como lectoras pueden expresar sus puntos de vista libremente…con esto les quiero decir que habrá un receso entre la primera y la segunda parte de las aventuras de las dos parejas que nos apasionan ya que estaré fuera por lo menos un mes y medio, lejos de mi ordenador.**

**Pero como se que en vacaciones uno necesita distraerse ya tengo algunos capítulos de mi siguiente proyecto el cual espero pueda empezar a publicar dentro de una semana y media.**

**Ojala y sigan apoyándome de la misma manera, enviándome sus comentarios ya sea sobre esta historia o la próxima que se va a titular "Juntos por siempre"…este nuevo fic que voy a publicar como algo aparte de "Loveless" es diferente pero creo que la historia esta bien, ustedes ya juzgarán.**

**Por favor, no dejen de escribirme ya que eso es lo que me inspira para continuar proporcionándoles unos cuantos párrafos de distracción.**

**Las quiero mucho!**

**Liz Kraft: **Si, qué felicidad que te haya gustado el capítulo…a poco no llega hasta el fondo del corazón, jajaja, lo mismo me paso…solo espero este capítulo no este tan del nabo porque tenía la idea pero no me convenció del todo la manera en que lo redacté…así que espero me digas que tal te pareció!

**Lady Indomitus: **Bueno, digamos que la hierba se me pasó esta vez y uní a dos personajes de polos opuestos en este capítulo que dará paso a lo que tiene que llegar cuando se inicia un proyecto. Mándame tus comentarios!

**Cami Taisho: **Bueno, lamentablemente las peripecias que tienen que sobrellevar los padres con los hijos no serán descritas por el momento ya que el tiempo transcurrido es muy corto…ya verás a que me refiero. Besos y no dejes de enviarme tus reviews!

**Jimena-chan: **Chica, no sabes lo bien que me siento al saber que lo que escribo te permite imaginar a nuestros personajes en facetas nunca antes vistas…sigue leyendo y diciendome que te parece este capítulo, vale?

**Mayra**: Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo mi fic, me agrada saber que te esta gustando...sé que algunos capítulos son algo crueles pero es parte de...quizá al final de este capítulo te sientas un poco insatisfecha pero por el momento no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, espero lo disfrutes y por favor, no dejes de mandarme tus reviews. Besos.

**Ch. 24 Compartamos el dolor**

**"Todo el dolor que no ayuda a nadie es absurdo"**

**André Malraux**

Pasaron cuatro meses, los más largos, solitarios y fríos que jamás había vivido el hanyou. Cada día se levantaba antes del amanecer para visitar brujas, hechiceros, guerreros, demonios…no dejo ni un rincón de aquel mundo sin recorrer con tal de encontrar una solución a lo que había sucedido.

Y aunque sus amigos no decían nada sabía que lo miraban con lástima y sentimiento…quizá debía de desistir…quizá eso era el precio que le estaba cobrando la vida por haber hecho sufrir a Kagome, por haber hecho tanto daño antes de ser la persona en la que se había convertido…pero no podía ser, no quería aceptarlo…se negaba rotundamente.

Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que la inútil e insensible de Kykio por fin lo había dejado en paz…ridículamente seguía creyendo que el corazón de Inuyasha aún albergaba un sentimiento de amor hacia ella lo cual fue rectificado cuando vio aquella ira que emanaba del ser de los ojos dorados al perder a aquellos dos seres…Nunca lo quizo aceptar pero ella no deseaba tener el alma de Inuyasha, sino poder haber sido amada como Kagome, haber tenido la oportunidad de vivir la vida que ella estaba llevando con su hanyou…

La última vez que los antiguos enamorados que iniciaron toda esta historia se vieron, Kykio pudo ver en los ojos y el rostro demacrado de aquel macho el dolor y soledad que lo carcomían…nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable y ante aquella vista se percató de todo el mal que había hecho…y solo por celos. "Gomen nasai" fueron sus últimas palabras para después perderse en la espesura del bosque de donde no saldría con vida si se quedaba por más de 24 horas.

Las marcas de las innumerables veces que la espada atacó la entrada al pozo se fueron cubriendo de hierba que anunciaba la llegada próxima del verano.

El hanyou se había vuelto un completo ermitaño, ya casi no se le veía entre los humanos como antes…ya no se escuchaban sus reproches ni sus boberías…todo se había vuelto tan pacífico hasta cierto día…

Los seres que habitaban el derredor del pozo temían y obedecían al ser de cabellos platinados, con ojos ambarinos y aquellas dos orejas que solo podían ser tocadas por su hembra.

Este ser estaba sentado junto al pozo, con una sonrisa amarga asomándose por la comisura de los labios mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla…aquel era el día…el día más especial después de haber declarado su amor a Kagome y no estaba junto a ella para enfrentarlo juntos, para disfrutarlo juntos…para seguir amándose como siempre, como nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las noches que siguieron a la muerte de Rin fueron tormentosas, por segundos olvidaba su promesa de no negar a sus cachorros y cuando volteaba su rostro a los cuneros, al verlos tan pequeños, tan inocentes, tan indefensos creía verla a ella, creía sentirla y entonces sentía la necesidad de tomar a los gemelos entre sus brazos y arrullarlos.

Conforme las semanas pasaron aquel comportamiento dejó de ser extraño para los pocos habitantes del castillo quienes no podían acercarse a los cachorros a no ser que desearan morir en el intento…en ese aspecto Sesshomaru era demasiado posesivo, protector, amoroso y celoso…no permitiría que nadie le alejara ni un segundo de sus cachorros, deseaba llenarse y embriagarse de ellos, disfrutarlos y amarlos tal y como su pequeña se lo había pedido.

Era increíble como crecían, el verlos descubrir el mundo, el verlos experimentar y asombrase lo hacía pensar tanto en su pareja que en vez de sentir tristeza o dolor sentía satisfacción…jamás entendió porqué ella se había despedido como si pudiese volver de ese largo viaje, creía ingenuamente que se debía a que frente a él tenía su espíritu dentro de dos pequeños cuerpos…qué equivocado estaba…sin embargo ese pensamiento se alejaba y daba lugar a los recuerdos de todo lo vivido, recordó como su mujer había logrado convertirlo del ser más frío y cruel al más sentimentalista e inclusive cursi…y es que…recordar era vivir y él podría vivir mil veces las mismas experiencias con Rin y jamás se cansaría.

Una noche se levantó algo incómodo, sentía que algo estaba por venir y el no poder definir qué era lo ponía de mal humor.

Después de corroborar que sus cachorros dormían placidamente, salió al balcón de su habitación de donde pudo admirar la grandeza y belleza de aquella noche estrellada y antes de que pudiera identificar los cambios del ambiente vio frente a si una silueta blanca la cual se le hacía conocida…en dónde la había visto?...los minutos pasaron y las orbes doradas se dilataron de una manera impresionante y entonces recordó…aquella silueta que irradiaba luz cegadora era la misma que había envuelto a Rin la vez en que había sido atacada en el bosque…la vez en que no había podido revivirla con su espada…qué era? Quién era?

V: Hijo mío…tienes dos cachorros preciosos

S: Ka…Kaza!

V: Y quién más si no?

S: Demo…demo…

V: El que esté muerta no me impide el seguir velando sobre mi sangre y sobre aquellos que la hacen feliz

S: De qué…pero no pudo terminar, parecía que aquella imagen tenía prisa por retirarse así que haciendo caso omiso de lo que Sesshomaru quería preguntarle le cortó la palabra, ignorándolo

V: Ella estará muy orgullosa de ti, has hecho un muy buen trabajo

S: De quién hablas?...la respiración se le había acelerado de sobremanera…ella…ella

V: Cuídala y ámala como lo hiciste, ella y tu así como esas dos linduras se lo merecen

Antes de poder decir cualquier cosa la silueta desapareció para dejar a un consternado y confundido señor de las tierras de occidente

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha escuchó cómo alguien se acercaba detrás suyo sin ninguna cautela, como no temiendo tener que enfrentarse a él lo cual resultaba realmente extraño debido a la fama que se había ganado por aquellos terrenos…pero un olor inundó su nariz y cual si fuera catalizador se levantó como un resorte poniendose en posición de defensa…sabía que era su medio hermano al que se le quedó viendo incrédulo al ver como cargaba a dos cachorros, uno en cada brazo (recuerdan que al principio del fic les dije que haríamos como si tuviera ambos?).

I: Qué demonios quieres, trataba de escucharse seguro y firme lo cual no lo logró…qué estas haciendo aquí?

Sesshomaru, no prestando atención a las preguntas del hanyou se le quedó viendo…aquella mirada no expiraba superioridad ni altanería como siempre sino solidaridad, comprensión e incluso….amor? Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o en realidad se trataba de su hermano aquel youkai que se mostraba más humano…

S: A tu hembra no le gustaría verte así…

I: Y eso a ti que…qué…qué dijiste?

S: Tienes buen oído así que no me hagas repetirlo…

I: Tú…tú…

S: Sabes, le dijo mientras observaba a sus pequeños…si Rin estuviera aquí te diría que hay demasiada maldita belleza en este mundo como para rendirse

Aquella conversación rayaba lo cuerdo…dos medios hermanos que habían intentado asesinarse en ocasiones pasadas estaban conversando como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo y peor aún, Sesshomaru le estaba abriendo su corazón a su hermano pequeño.

I: Qué es lo que intentas?

S: Solo ayudarte…hasta hace poco me percaté de lo fatigado que estoy de estar peleando todo el tiempo y de ocultarme…de ocultar quien soy…lo volteó a ver fijamente a los ojos y le dijo con voz firme pero reconfortante…debes estar bien para cuando vuelvas a verla.

I: Tu no…no tienes idea de la tortura que ha significado para mi…el tener que vivir lejos de ellos…el no poder abrazarlos…el no poder decirles que los amo…

Las mejillas del hanyou estaban completamente sonrosadas por declararle todas esas cosas a su hermano quien, contrariamente a lo que creyó asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le dijo "te entiendo"

Ambos permitieron que una sonrisa se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios y como si aquella fuera la señal una luz brillante y cegadora salió del pozo al mismo tiempo que un rayo caía en las cercanías…

Un grito que emanaba sufrimiento y que llamaba al hanyou llegó a los oídos de ambos seres acompañado de un llanto infantil al mismo tiempo que un aroma a jazmines se agolpaba en sus fosas nasales.

No podía ser, simple y sencillamente sentían que la vida les estaba jugando una terrible broma…pero no, era cierto, estaba sucediendo y como si entendieran la ansiedad el uno del otro, se sonrieron como si de una tregua se tratara para que Inuyasha saltara al pozo y desapareciera y Sesshomaru saliera corriendo, cuidando de no herir a su cachorros los cuales aún llevaba en brazos, rumbo al lugar donde había caído el rayo.

Los corazones de ambos seres de ojos ambarinos estaban al cien y sentían que morirían si al llegar al lugar al que cada uno se dirigía se percataban de que todo era un sueño.

**Ahora si chicas, ha llegado el momento de decir hasta luego (en lo que concierne esta historia, ok, ya que como expliqué, habrá otra). Espero poder publicar la segunda parte de "Loveless" a finales de Agosto, principios de Septiembre. Gracias por todo!**

**Díganme qué les pareció este capítulo…es muy importante para mi su opinión.**

**De lo que me digan dependerá el curso de la continuación.**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	26. Ch1 Un nino mimado

**Tuve algunos problemas para crear una nueva historia lo que explica que comience a publicar en "Loveless" esta nueva historia que se titula "Juntos por siempre". Les prometo que en cuanto pueda arreglaré todo esto, por el momento he decidido publicar asi ya que no es justo dejarlas sin lectura.**

**Hola a todo el mundo! Nuevamente les traigo una historia cuyos personajes los hemos visto y seguido a través de la serie "Inuyasha" por lo tanto ninguno de ellos me pertenecen. Y para no tener ningun problema por difamación, les aviso desde este momento que algunas de las ideas que encontraran a lo largo de este fic los he sacado de la película del cineasta mexicano Alfonso Cuarón "Great Expectations" y de una miniserie alemana que se llama "Antonia".**

**Espero la historia les guste y siga contando con su apoyo.**

**Por cierto! Puede que al principio esta historia parezca una historia donde la pareja amorosa sea Sessh/Kag, pero adelante verán que dada las circunstancias esta pareja se tendrá que separar para dar lugar a otra que nos agrada a bastantes.**

**Un beso y abrazo y…que disfruten la lectura!**

**Ch.1 Un niño mimado**

Desde pequeño, Inuyasha Arrendorf había crecido en un mundo lujoso digno de cualquier familia de prestigio. Siempre recibió la mejor educación y todos sus caprichos le eran cumplidos por sus padres con el afan de encubrir su falta de atención y cariño.

Esta situación no pasaba desapercibida por el chico ni por los padres sin embargo los tres fingían e ignoraban esto para llevar la fiesta en paz. Sin embargo un integrante de la familia Arrendorf se atrevía a criticar aquel mundo de falsedad e hipocresía que lo enfermaba: Sesshomaru Arrendorf.

La alta sociedad en la que habían crecido solía decir que de no ser por el carácter tan diferente de los hermanos, y la ligera diferencia de edades cualquiera podría confundirlos; efectivamente, ambos eran altos y con un cuerpo fornido y escultórico debido a las diferentes actividades deportivas a las que se dedicaban en sus ratos libres. Los cabellos platinados y largos de los hermanos siempre cautivaban alas mujeres y aquellos ojos dorados, legado de la familia que había pasado de generación en generación los caracterizaba por sobre todos los nobles.

Sin embargo, aquella persona que tuviese la dicha de tratarlos personalmente se percataría de que en realidad los jóvenes Arrendorf eran muy diferentes. Por un lado, Inuyasha era controlador y creía merecer todo; abusaba de su belleza física y se había convertido en un rompecorazones lo cual le había dado el título de Don Juan. Explotaba el bolsillo de sus padres e iba por la vida sin preocupaciones ni sueños. Por otro lado estaba Sesshomaru el cual a pesar de mostrarse frío y calculador ante la sociedad, resultaba ser un hombre maravilloso, amable, educado y apasionado por la vida. A diferencia de su hermano menor deseaba hacer algo por si mismo.

Inuyasha no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad para criticar la honestidad de su hermano ni para llamarlo cobarde e inútil pero muy en el fondo lo envidiaba: tenía sueños y una razón de ser.

Sesshomaru nunca soportó el ambiente en el cual le había tocado vivir, siempre recibiendo reproches sobre su espíritu tan libertino….aborrecía tener que seguir reglas de etiqueta mientras otros iban por la vida, golpeándoles el aire en el rostro. Es por esto que decidió irse de su casa desde joven dejando a su hermano en aquel mundo de riquezas y perdición. Y fue así como el joven Inuyasha creció, creyéndose dueño y señor de todo lo que deseaba.

En la escuela siempre había sido admirado, deseado, acosado e incluso idolatrado por las chicas mientras que los chicos le lamían los pies o lo odiaban a morir. A pesar de eso, nadie podía quejarse de su desempeño como alumno ya que era muy hábil e inteligente. De hecho, cuando se dormía y algún profesor le preguntaba algo, siempre lograba contestar correctamente…si, así es…aquel era el mundo perfecto del mimado Inuyasha Arrendorf.

A veces recibía una que otra carta de su hermano quien le contaba sus aventuras y le contaba lo feliz que era disfrutando de su libertad, valiéndose por si mismo, ganando dinero para mantenerse el mismo y conociendo gente nueva. Así pasaron los años hasta que un día, un sirviente de la mansión Arrendorf le llevó al joven Inuyasha un sobre bastante gordo. Inuyasha acababa de salir de bañarse…cualquier chica que lo hubiese visto habría desfallecido en el mismo instante. Ahí estaba el gran Inuyasha con nada más que una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera par abajo mientras traviesas gotas de agua acariciaban su delicioso tórax. Se dejó caer sobre aquella cama cuyas sábanas de seda lo acogían cada noche e inmediatamente sus dorados ojos se fijaron en aquel sobre.

Hacía bastante tiempo ya desde la última vez que había recibido una carta de su hermano…ya era hora. Al abrir el sobre lo primero que captaron aquellos ojos fue la fotografía de su hermano mayor tomando por la cintura a una belleza inigualable. Ambos estaban en traje de baño y era un día soleado…La chica tenía el cabello largo y brilloso cuyas puntas, un poco risadas, acariciaban su espalda baja. Aquellas piernas largas y torneadas lo hacían perderse en la infinidad de las carnes femeninas y los pechos pequeños pero bien moldeados lo llamaban ansiosos. Pero sobre todo aquel rostro; Inuyasha no recordaba haber visto jamás ningún rostro más angelical, puro y sincero como aquel...aunque...no, no era posible...la idea que cruzaba por su cabeza le resultaba un poco absurda aunque no pudo explicar el repentino palpitar urgente de su corazon.

El chico se sentía avergonzado por pensar de esa manera acerca de una chica siendo que el podía tener cualquiera. Se veían tan felices que por unos segundos Inuyasha deseó ser su hermano para poder pasear libremente sus manos por aquella blanca piel. Rápidamente meneó su cabeza para desechar aquella idea y comenzó a leer.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_¿Cómo está mi hermanito favorito? Ja, ja, ja, sé que odias que te llame así pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa si tengo que aguantar tu mirada asesina por el resto de mi vida._

_Acabo de conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y aunque ella dice que aún es muy pronto para decir esto, te puedo asegurar que es la mujer de mi vida. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan impulsivo, alegre, carismático, soñador, tierno, sexy, salvaje, natural…vivo….solo ella._

_La verdad es que fue muy graciosa la manera en que nos conocimos; ella iba por la carretera de la frontera entre España y Francia y mi auto se había descompuesto, y con lo mucho que se de autos…en fin, el caso es que creyó que era francés pues me comenzó a hablar en dicho idioma. Al percatarse de que no entendía comenzó a probar con varios idiomas hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba español._

_Me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida cuando arregló el auto…ella, una chica de 23 años!_

_Le agradecí y cada quien se fue por su lado…pues mira que es grande el destino y el mundo pequeño que me la volví a encontrar en el hotel en el que me estaba hospedando._

_Sé que suena cursi y que te va a dar un ataque diabético pero es lo mejor que me ha pasado…por primera vez me siento vivo!_

_Iremos en una semana y media para que tu y mamá la conozcan…sería agradable que papá también estuviera ahí pero sé que nunca se preocupa por otra cosa que el banco de la familia así que mejor no me hago ilusiones. Espero sean amables con ella y no la critiquen por no ser rica como nosotros, entendido?_

_Hasta pronto_

_Sesshomaru Arrendorf._

Asi que su hermano y aquella chica irian en poco tiempo...muy bien, pues el se encargaria de descubrir quien era y cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Y es que aquella repentina euforia y alegria en Sesshomaru resultaban bastante extranas...él jamas se habia dejado llevar por sentimientos y hasta donde Inuyasha sabia nunca habia tenido una vida amorosa muy activa...aunque no era raro ya que el ejemplo de pareja que habian tenido desde pequenos no era muy atractiva.

Sus padres se habian casado por conveniencia y su vida giraba en torno a las apariencias; a pesar de todo se respetaban pero aquello no era suficiente.

Pues bien, pronto podria descubrir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y la razon por la cual aquella chica despertaba en él un extrano sentimiento.

**Y bien? Chicas, aqui me tiene de regreso. Lamento las faltas de ortografia, sobre todo los asentos y el capuchon que va arriba de la n pero estoy en el viejo continente y aqui no exixte esa letra.**

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo...saben que espero con ansias sus reviews. Para aquellas que ya me conocen, pueden estar seguras de que tomaré en cuenta lo que me indiquen.**

**Envien sus comentarios y hasta la proxima actualizacion**

**Besos**

**Kokoru Baransu**


	27. Ch2 Al fin te encontre

**Hola chicas, aqui me tienen de nuevo.**

**Quiero agradecerles infinitamente su apoyo y todos sus comentarios los cuales me inspiran para continuar asi que aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo. Pido disculpas de antemano por no poder responder personalmente como suelmo hacerlo. Les juro que eso se solucionara a partir del segundo capitulo.**

**Ch.2 Al fin te encontré**

Kagome jamás había conocido el lujo pero tenía todo y mucho más de lo que ella consideraba necesario para ser feliz. Desde pequeña siempre se caracterizó por ganarse a la gente; su inocencia y ternura tan particulares la hacían resaltar.

Su madre falleció cuando ella tenía siete años por lo cual, mientras su padre trabajaba arduamente para que no les faltara nada, ella se encargó del cuidado y la educación de su pequeña hermana Sango.

Con el tiempo las dos chicas crecieron y su belleza no pasó desapercibida a la vista del mundo masculino. Kagome poseía dos hermosos ojos, castaños y profundos como el oscuro bosque así como una cascada suave que le acariciaba la espalda baja quien, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por una piel tan suave como la seda y tan blanca como la leche.

A pesar de no ser una familia rica, su padre siempre las apoyo en todo…su frase siempre era: "oponte al mundo entero si es necesario pero jamás descanses hasta alcanzar tu felicidad".

Kagome siempre fue agraciada para las artes lo cual le ayudó para conseguirse una beca en la escuela de artes de París. No le importaba llevar un ritmo pesado ya que estaba llevando a cabo sus sueños.

Mientras Kagome se dedicaba a las artes, su hermana estudiaba ingeniería en Le Politechnique también en París…esto era un problema algo desagradable para ella ya q a pesar de su belleza, los hombres le temían ya q no podían aceptar q una mujer fuera capaz e independiente.

Cierto día, cuando regresaban de sus vacaciones se toparon con un chico muy sexy aunque algo torpe a su manera de ver. Sango abrió enormemente los ojos al reconocer al hijo del banquero más importante de Alemania y de toda Europa…al parecer su hermana no se permutó de esto ya que amablemente, como siempre, pero sin ceremonias le habló…

K: Est-ce que ça va?

Al ver que no le respondía su pregunta en francés decidió intentar en inglés

K: Are you ok?

Y así pasaron los minutos, la tensión comenzaba a aumentar hasta que Sango le dijo…

S: Ey hermana, no creo que hable ninguno de tus idiomas extraños!

Sh: Hablan español?

Y fue así como Kagome le ayudó a arreglar el auto.

S: Pobre chico, si que eres cruel mira que ponerlo en ridículo de esa manera…

K: A qué te refieres?

S: Por favor hermana, no me digas que no sabes quién era él…

K: Pues…no, por qué, debería?

S: Ay Kagome…eres incorregible, jajajaja

K: Y por qué dices que lo ridiculisé

S: Porque poco faltaba para que te rieras delante de él por su falta de conocimientos básicos de mecánica…

K: No es para tanto, además, no lo volveré a ver.

Sin embargo el destino no le tenía previsto aquello…los días pasaron y como todos los veranos Kagome se metió a trabajar en "L'étoile de Paris" que no era mas que un hotel en donde trabajaba como recepcionista durante el verano.

Cierto día, la chica recibió a un invitado particular.

K: Buenas tardes señor, replicó sin observar a su cliente, su nombre por…favor, en ese instante su mirada se clavó en aquellos ojos ambarinos traviesos que la escudriñaban.

Sh: Vaya, mira con quien me vengo a encontrar. Decido salir de vacaciones y me topo con una bella jovencita que por cierto es la misma que me dejó en ridículo al arreglar mi auto.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro pero la voz no delató el nerviosismo de la chica.

K: Le pido disculpas si en algun momento lo insulté pero no pensaba dejarlo en aquella carretera desolada; ahora que si lo que usted quiere es cobrarse aquella humillación pues aquí estoy.

Sesshomaru no podía dar crédito a o que escuchaba; a pesar de se una chica joven tenía agallas para retarlo…aquello le agradaba.

Sh: Pues creo que así será…y para eso necesito saber tu dirección.

K: Disculpe?

Sh: Esperabas que te hiciera un escándalo aquí? No señorita, te equivocas, esta bien que los hombre tengamos la fama de ser animales insensatos pero yo no soy cualquier hombre... ante aquellaspalabras Kagome no pudo ocultar aquella sonrisa que gritaba por ser liberada y fueentonces cuando se sintio tranquila, como si fuera ganando terreno en aquella batalla, por asi decirlo...la manera en que yo me cobro las cosas es diferente…quiero que salgas conmigo…pasaré por ti a las 7h 30

K: Y que le hace pensar que aceparé, preguntó con el mentón en alto, sabia que ante aquel gesto la mayoria de los hombres perdian la cordura y si lo habia hecho tantas veces, que le impedia repetirlo esta ocasion?

Sh: Tú me lo acabas de ofrecer, no lo recuerdas?Y para serte sincero es uno de los mejores recibimientos que he tenido, creeme que si garantizaran eso cada vez que salgo de vacaciones seria capaz de pagar hasta el triple, Kagome se quería morder la lenguaal mismo tiempo que sentia como las rodillas comenzaban a temblarle frente aquella mirada sexy e insistente pero no seria tan facil...quiza no era nadie de renombre pero nunca nadie la habia hecho trastabillar y no seria la primera vez.

Sh: o me lo vas a negar…mmm…cierto, ni siquiera conocia su npmbre y ya le estaba coqueteando, que demonios ocurria? él no era asi, pero esa chica, por Kami que lo sacaba de sus casillas!

K: Kagome

Sh: Por Kami, debes de pensar que soy un descortés, mi nombre es Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Arrendorf

Al escuchar aquel apellido el mundo perfecto de Kagome se fue al suelo.

K: A…Arrendorf?

Sh: Qué ocurre, su hermosa sonrisa perlada seguía adornando sus labios hasta que vio como el semblante de la chica cambiaba.

K: Lo siento señor, de verdad lamento la manera tan incorrecta en que me he comportado con usted. Si es tan amable de seguirme le mostraré su habitación.

"_Demonios, otra vez mi estúpido apellido, siempre pasa lo mismo"_

Y no era para menos, era de todos saber que por mas de dos siglos, los Arrendorf habian sido los propietarios del banco mas importante en toda Europa. Acercarse a ellos resultaba casi imposible y ni que decir de cruzar palabra con alguno de los miembros de la familia antes de tener que pasar bajo el interrogatorio de la KGB, el FBI y otras tantas agrupaciones de proteccion personal. Asi que si no fuera por la situacion en la cual se encontraba, nuestra amiga se hubiese sentido un de laspersonas mas afotunadas sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y entonces recordo la platica que habia tenuido con su hermana despues de ayudar al mayor de los Arrendorf...

_Flash Back_

_S: Pobre chico, si que eres cruel mira que ponerlo en ridículo de esa manera…_

_K: A qué te refieres?_

_S: Por favor hermana, no me digas que no sabes quién era él…_

_K: Pues…no, por qué, debería?_

_S: Ay Kagome…eres incorregible, jajajaja_

_Flash Back_

La iba a matar! No era posible que su propia sangre hubiese sido capaz de dejarla en aquel pozo de ignorancia sin aclar rle quien era aquel hombre y ahora por eso estaba viviendo una situacion bastante embarazosa pero no podia demostrar su verguenza, no senor, la cordura y la clase estaban antes todo, tal y como se lo habia ensenado tempranamen,te su madre..."mamà"

El recorrido al tercer piso fue tétrico y silencioso; había momentos en lo que Kagome juraba estar siendo observada por aquellos ojos dorados pero era una estupidez…cómo alguien tan rico y reconocido como él se fijaría en alguien como ella?

K: Hemos llegado señor

Sh: Gracias…Kagome estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta para retirarse cuando sintió como una fuerte mano la agarró firme pero tiernamente…me llamo Sesshomaru, lo demás no me importa y por favor, no olvides lo de hoy en la noche…me lo debes…Kagome.

En aquel instante la piel se le herizó y creyó que se desmayaría debido al rápido pulso de su sangre.

Que tal, eh? Que les parecio?

Envien sus reviews!

Besos

Kokoru Baransu


End file.
